Más allá de las puertas del infierno
by Melanie H. H
Summary: Un amor que transpasa los limites de la vida. Shaoran es esposo de Sakura...ella sufrió un oscuro pasado que la hizo cometer un terrible pecado. ¿Podrá el amor borrar las culpas y demonios que existen dentro de ellos? ¿Es cierto que el amor lo puede todo?
1. Chapter 1 Encuetro inevitable

**Primero que nada Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp, como me hacen sufrir con Tsubasa TT . Segundo esta historia esta dedicada a Lady-Clamp que ultimamente esta depre ¡animo!, bueno no me identifica seguramente XD!! . Yo le dejo reviews con el nombre no registrado de Melanie. Me encantan sus historias y más Carnage. Si pueden lean sus historias que son buenísimas, la recomiendo ampliamente. Además gracias a ti lector de que te tomaste la molestia de echar un vistazo a esta historia y por favor al menos lee este capitulo. Esta bien ya dejo de escribir cosa que no van y empecemos la historia.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Encuentro inevitable.**

Cuando era joven conocí a una hermosa chica en un lago…

Era un día soleado sin una nube en el cielo el cual tenía un azul impresionante. Uno no se podía imaginar que ese paisaje fuera real: era el paraíso. Las montañas nevadas se visualizaban a lo lejos, una atrás de otra se iban situando cubiertas de la escasa nieve blanca que hace días había caído. En las faldas de las montañas estaban tupidas por altos pinos y algunos árboles, para luego dar paso a un inmenso lago cristalino en el cual se podían visualizar claramente, bajo el agua, nadar en todas las direcciones a los peces.

Sobre aquel lago había una pequeña canoa que era empujada suavemente por la corriente sin rumbo fijo. En apariencia no había ninguna persona en ella. Sin embargo, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar estaba descansado en el fondo de la misma. Contemplaba el cielo y aspiraba profundamente ese aire con olor a edén. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la majestuosidad del lugar en donde se encontraba. Cerró sus bellos ojos. Esos ojos que reflejaban fácilmente su alma y su corazón.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe que le habían dado a su canoa. Rápidamente el joven se levanto para ver que había causado aquel golpe. Al ver detenidamente la escena se dio cuenta que un pequeño velero había chocado con su barca. Levantando su cabeza pudo visualizar una joven hermosa de ojos color esmeralda y cabellera castaña. El joven quedó mudo ante tal hermosura. Definitivamente estaba en el reino celestial, ya que un ángel había llegado a el. Si había una hora para partir del mundo terrenal ese era el preciso instante.

-Perdón – se excusó la joven dejando ver una tímida sonrisa – Es que… bueno… soy nueva manejando esto – y de inmediato señaló la vela de su embarcación.

El castaño seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Perplejo contempló como la brillante y larga cabellera de la joven se movía caprichosamente ante la brisa. Seguidamente la joven ríe. Ese acto sacó del ensimismamiento al joven e hizo que este también sonriera.

-No te disculpes – negó este mientras se ponía de pie- sé perfectamente que manejar un velero es complicado.

-Y más si es la primera vez – le siguió la joven sin perder la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba al joven que tenía en frente.

-Oh, disculpa no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Xiao Lang Lee – extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la joven.

-El mío es Sakura Kinomoto – hablando por fin tomando la mano que le extendían – realmente es un placer conocerlo.

-Pienso lo mismo señorita Kinomoto – señaló muy caballerosamente tanto como su voz se lo permitía.

-Por favor llámeme solo Sakura – sonríe.

-Entonces usted llámeme Xiao Lang.

-Lo lamento mucho pero eso no puede ser posible – dijo Sakura seriamente.

El castaño la miró extrañado. Sakura se veía que era buena persona y no se vislumbraba algún rastro hostil en ella.

-Tranquilo – añadió pasivamente al ver la cara suspicaz del joven – solo lo digo porque yo soy de Japón y no puedo del todo pronunciar claramente la… "l" – esto último lo dijo con gran esfuerzo que se expresó en su rostro al ser una mueca, a la hora de pronunciar dicha consonante – Es por ello que, si no te molesta, te llamaré "Shaoran".

Shaoran sonríe abiertamente, su alegría no cabía en su corazón. Por una extraña razón la chica que estaba en frente de él lo hacía sentirse infinitamente eufórico con tan solo mirarla. Sentía la necesidad de no separarse de ella nunca más y si eso implicaba estar con ella por toda la eternidad… estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Me parece bien, aunque sería un poco extraño. Me costará acostúmbrame… – hizo una pausa para tomar aire suficiente para calmarse, su corazón latía con tal fuerza y desbocadamente que creía que se iba a salir de su pecho – pero proviniendo de tus labios es una bendición.

-Este… yo… – La muchacha enmudeció, no solo por la razón de que no lograba articular una oración completa y coherente, a causa de que sintió sonrojarse y decidió voltear para mirar a otro lugar, con el fin de que el joven no notara su rubor.

-Ahora solo pienso en no dejarte partir – explica con voz alta y firme con el fin de que Sakura lo escuchase claramente – porque haz llegado a mi vida y eres un sueño hecho realidad. Sería un tonto si te dejo partir para no volvernos a ver. Sufría mucho ya que no puedo vivir sin un corazón, porque déjame decirte que en cuanto te vi me lo robaste. – Veía sonriente a una mujer hermosa, abrumada por tal confesión, en frente de él – No, rectifico ya eres dueña de el, así que… quédatelo. Si no correspondes a estos sentimientos, sin al menos darme una oportunidad de convencerte de que te quedes a mi lado – expresaba mientras camina al otro lado de la canoa, volteo a ver a la joven cuando llegó a la orilla de esta – Juro que me lanzo al lago en estos instantes… – añadió viendo el lago decididamente y volvió la vista de nuevo para solo cruzar mirada con los bellísimos ojos color esmeralda de la chica como esperando una respuesta por parte de ella – se me olvidaba mencionar el hecho de que no sé nadar – inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el agua.

-¡Espera! – Grita la joven preocupada – ¡No lo hagas por favor! – realmente se veía angustiada ante la actitud desquiciada del joven.

-Entonces ¿Te quedas a mi lado para toda la eternidad? – interroga el joven alzando una ceja. Todavía inclinado para zambullirse en el lago en un momento a otro.

-Yo no he dicho semejante cosa – Protesta Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

-Esta bien – se acerca más a la orilla del bote – si no me quieres amor mío… no vale la pena vivir –entonó dramáticamente.

-Yo solo dije que no te zambullas al lago – aclaró mientras sonreía – pero si estoy dispuesta a que me persuadas, a pasar toda la infinitud contigo – agrega bajando la vista y observa detenidamente el lago – Shaoran.

En un momento de alegría el joven se endereza, y toma impulso para saltar al velero de la joven. Estando frente a ella escudriña esos hermosos ojos para saber si lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Toma las manos de la muchacha y las envuelve con las suyas. Se vislumbra un sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes. Para sorpresa de la chica Shaoran lleva las manos de ella hacia su boca, sin romper la conexión de sus ojos, y les confiere un tierno beso.

-Yo sé que ahora nuestros destinos sean cruzado, han tomado ya un mismo camino y nunca en lo que queda de tiempo se desviaran, porque siempre seguirán ese sendero por el cual ya están recorriendo ahora, Sakura.

Pasaron lo que quedaba del día, juntos. Anclaron sus embarcaciones en la orilla, cerca de la pequeña colina en donde estaban sentados admirando el panorama. Mientras que el sol se ocultaba poco a poco detrás de las montañas nevadas. La brisa era cálida a pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, tomados de las manos. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del aquel joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Sabes? – preguntó repentinamente la joven.

-Dime – habló el joven prestando atención.

-Me encanta este lugar es como el paraíso… y más esa vista – señaló las montañas nevadas que ahora ya guardaban celosamente al sol – por eso quisiera construir una casa en esta colina para poder observarla cada día.

-En eso estaba pensando – Expresó con voz trémula – No me veas así – Agregó cuando Sakura levantó su cabeza y lo miró minuciosamente – Créeme también pensaba en lo maravilloso de este paisaje y más vivir en este ambiente.

-Sería un lugar perfecto para vivir con nuestros hijos – expuso entusiasmada.

-¿Hijos?

-Si¿Acaso no deseas tener hijos algún día? – escrutó con un dejo de enojo.

-Que preguntas, por supuesto que quiero tener hijos – dijo molesto – pero si me sorprende que ya estés pensando en eso.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida. Ella se consideraba como una persona a la cual se resaltaba el instinto maternal. Era absurdo pensar que Sakura Kinomoto no deseara hijos.

-Te recuerdo amor, que haces unas horas yo estaba rogándote para que estuvieras a mi lado – sonríe al recordar esa escena dramática de él intentando saltar al lago – y ahora de un momento a otro te viene la idea de casarnos y tener hijos.

-¿Casarnos? – interroga con fingida altanería.

-Esa idea me agrada – plantea con un repentino brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura – casémonos.

-Mira ahora a quien le tienen que recordar que hace unos momentos nos conocimos. Apenas unas horas comenzamos con un noviazgo y ahora me pides que me case contigo. – Manifestó con gracia –Además, en todo este tiempo no me has dado ni siquiera un beso realmente. – enunció cruzando los brazos.

-Eso se puede solucionar.

Los jóvenes se veían fijamente a los ojos. Los dos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro. Se acercaron poco a poco examinando el rostro de la persona amada. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se juntaron aun más. Sus labios comenzaban a rozarse mutuamente. Cerrando los ojos se entregaron su alma a ese beso. Al separarse se sonrieron. El traía un traje formal de color azul marino. Ella traía un hermoso vestido color negro, ceñido a su figura con un escote en "v" y en corte asimétrico en la caída de este que llegaba hasta unas pulgadas arriba de sus rodillas. Se encontraban en un restaurante elegante. Sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana. A fuera la calle era alumbrada por unos solitarios faroles. Hacía frío, era invierno. Sakura veía con el rabillo del ojo por la ventana y de pronto voltea para mirar a su amado Shaoran. El joven toma la mano de ella y le da un leve apretón. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba así porque se encontraba nerviosa.

-Tranquila amor – indica sosegadamente – no se va a morir al saberlo. Sabes perfectamente que estaba de acuerdo con lo nuestro. Cuando se enteró fue la primera persona en felicitarnos.

-Si lo sé – dijo pausadamente bajando la mirada, contemplando el hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante blanco solitario en su dedo de la mano derecha. Shaoran se lo había dado cuando le pidió formalmente que se casara con el. Hacía un mes de ese suceso y tres desde que se conocieron aquel día – solo es que se va a molestar por no haberle dicho de inmediato que acepté casarme contigo. – agregó crispando una sonrisa.

-Descuida, al menos de apaciguará cuando se entere que tiene un tiempo considerable para preparar todos los pormenores de la boda. –expuso en tono divertido.

-Es eso lo que me preocupa – expresó dando un suspiro – ahora querrá tomar medidas como desde el día en que se realizará la despedida de soltería de ambos hasta que llevaré bajo el vestido de novia – agregó apesadumbrada.

-Pues tendré que hablar con ella muy solemnemente – señaló tajantemente – porque eso yo lo voy a disfrutar y quiero que sea algo que te quede fabuloso… grrr. – vio maliciosamente a la castaña.

-¡Shaoran! – Vociferó un poco exaltada – por Dios. No empieces. Compórtate por favor.

-Si me estoy con portando de ser lo contrario no estaría a esta distancia de ti amor – dijo en un tono seductor que puso aun más frenética a la joven.

-Bueno ya – decidida a poner fin a esa conversación añadió – Tendrás tiempo para eso. Pero no ahora.

Shaoran sonrió le fascinaba ponerla en esa situación a su amada. Ver como los colores se le subían y empezaba a estrujar cualquier cosa que sus manos se encontraran. Se veía hermosa aun estando así.

-¡Sakura! -Grito una joven hermosa con cabellera negra y ojos color amatista – ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste por teléfono?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y colocándose los puños a la altura de su cintura. Sin esperar respuesta prosiguió. – Como te atreves. Perdí la oportunidad de arreglarlo de tal manera que esa declaración fuera un recuerdo memorable. – Colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente. - Eso era algo muy importante para mí y hasta hora me vengo enterando. – voltea a ver a Shaoran con una mirada fulminante – Y se puede saber ¿Por que no me mencionaste nada al respecto? Te hubiera facilitado todo. Se trata de mi mejor amiga, Shaoran. Además…

-Tomoyo…– dijo sin mucho ánimo, Sakura. Sabía que si le decía algo peor le iría.

-No, espera - declaró exasperada – tengo mucho que reclamarles a ustedes dos. No es justo que…

-Bueno – interrumpió ahora Shaoran – te quiero informar que nuestra boda será en medio año para que luego no digas que no te a visamos oportunamente. – dijo con un cierto tono amenazador.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! – Preguntó chillantemente – No me pueden hacer esto. No se los perdonaré. Falta mucho por hacer y en tan poco tiempo… será un milagro si logro que esto salga delante a la altura de lo que mi amiga merece.

-Cálmate Tomoyo – propuso Sakura retraídamente – no es para tanto. –Cuando su amiga volteó para verla a los ojos, comprendió que había cometido un grave error.

-¡¿Que me calme?! –gritó provocando que ahora ellos fueran el centro de atención del todo el restaurante – No lo creo. ¡Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes perfectamente que me gusta ser yo la encargada de realizar los detalles en los momentos importantes de tu vida! Recuerda cuando nos graduamos de la Universidad.

-Claro que lo recuerdo – crispó su sonrisa – Jamás lo olvidaría, Tomoyo. – suspiró lentamente como si el simple recuerdo la atormentara. No era para menos. Tomoyo había hecho repetir toda la ceremonia hasta que según ella saliera perfecta como para quedar inmortalizada. También había entregado un guión a cada alumno para que estos dijeran y actuaran de acuerdo a este como si una película se tratase.

-Por su puesto que la recuerdas, fue perfecta gracias a mi – exteriorizó emocionada. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente – Por esa razón tengo que organizar de igual forma este gran evento.

-Oh no, Dios… – dijo en un susurro así que Tomoyo no la había escuchado. Shaoran contempló la escena y observó a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo.

-Mira Tomoyo que te parece si eso lo discutimos después. – Intervino de pronto – Ahora no es el momento. Debes inspirarte en un lugar que sea más de tu estilo para que esas ideas resplandecientes, que te caracterizan, fluyan de manera más natural.

Tomoyo inminentemente se enderezó lo más que pudo y su cara se volvió más serena.- Tienes razón Shaoran. Necesito mi espacio para ponerme a pensar sobre los detalles de la boda, no deseo que sea un fiasco. Deben ser un evento que todo el mundo recuerde. – Se dirigió a una silla vacía que estaba al lado del joven. Este se levantó velozmente para ayudar a la joven con la silla. Una vez sentada el castaño la imitó. Aprovechando la distracción de Tomoyo, quien llamaba con tanto ahínco a un mesero, Sakura se acerca a Shaoran y le susurra "gracias". El joven solo asintió sonriente.

-Bueno ¿Podemos solicitar ya las cartas para ordenar de una vez? – insinuó Tomoyo cuando el mesero de retiró dejándole un vaso de agua y la carta frente a ella.

-No, aun no. Estamos esperando a un amigo mío.

-Pues me parece muy descortés llegar tarde a una cita – dijo Tomoyo con un dejo molesto.

-No te preocupes seguro que no dilata – explicó Shaoran distraídamente mientras consultaba su reloj.

-Eso espero, me muero de hambre.

-"Ahora entiendo la razón de su buen ánimo" – pensó desoladamente – ¿Por qué se retrasará? Ya es hora para que él hubiera llegado de una vez por todas.

-Quizás el tráfico no lo deja llegar a tiempo. – expuso Sakura tomando la mano de Shaoran – Así que no te alarmes.

Shaoran solo dio por repuesta una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, en su interior estaba inquieto. Su amigo siempre había sido muy puntual, desde que lo conocía. Ellos dos habían sido amigos en la secundaria y siguieron su amistad a pesar de que no fueran a la misma preparatoria, el se marchó a su natal Inglaterra. Mantenía contacto cuando ingresaron a la universidad y es ahí donde se volvieron a ver, su amigo fue seleccionado como estudiante de intercambio. En todos sus proyectos que emprendían se apoyaban mutuamente para seguir adelante. No se podría decir exactamente que se llevaron de maravilla cuando se conocieron, pero con el tiempo empezaron a entablar un lazo más cordial y este dio paso a la amistad.

-En un momento regreso – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas, si se puede saber? – preguntó agresivamente Tomoyo, levantando levemente una ceja, sin despegar la vista de la carta que tenía en sus manos.

-Voy a hablarle a mi amigo a su celular – dijo secamente.

-Ah, al parecer no puede llegar a un lugar ni aunque le den un mapa detallado ¿Verdad? – inquirió maliciosamente.

-Mira Tomoyo, el hecho de que… - comenzó a decir Shaoran un poco fastidiado ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Tomoyo y yo te esperamos con gusto – interrumpió a tiempo Sakura, antes de que una guerra campal diera comienzo en ese preciso instante. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de esos dos y le daba ventaja esa noción en ciertas circunstancias.

Shaoran con una cara de desconcierto dijo – Muy bien – Suspiró y se retiró con rumbo a la entrada del restaurante. Sabía cual habían sido las intenciones de su novia al interrumpir su discusión con Tomoyo: evitar una pelea que durara toda la velada.

Una vez que su prometido había desaparecido de su vista volteó la mirada a su compañera y con cara molesta agregó.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu actitud altanera con Shaoran?

-No es nada personal – mencionó indiferente. Sakura la mira incrédula. – Bueno – agregó volteando la cabeza fuera del alcance de la analítica mirada de su amistad – me desquicia… un poco que no me avisaran sobre su casamiento. Parece que no soy lo demasiado importante en sus vidas como para informarme de ese gran acontecimiento que trascenderá su destino. Creyeron que no querría compartir esa felicidad junto con ustedes. Son mis amigos, ambos los son, y deseo compartir toda esa felicidad con ustedes, ya sea suya o mía. Eso es lo que anhelo amiga, que tomen e cuenta mi amistad y si necesitan ayuda… cuenten conmigo.

-Tomoyo… no queríamos que te sintieras así – expresó con un dejo dolorido – por esa razón decidimos hacer una reunión con nuestros amigos que concediéramos como hermanos, para informarles de nuestra unión y con partir esta dicha con ustedes. Son los primeros en enterarse de nuestros allegados íntimos. En nuestros trabajos no pudimos hacer mucho para mantenerlo en secreto – alzó su mano derecha y señaló con la otra el dedo que portaba el anillo de compromiso – Shaoran insistió en que lo usara. – su expresión fue una mezcla de sonrisa con una mirada un poco de fastidio. – Además, es la única fecha que encontramos reunirlos, el amigo de Shaoran y tu. Mientras uno podía asistir a la cena el otro se encontraba ocupado.

-Es por esa razón que siempre me preguntabas si me encontraba libre, al menos un día en la semana. Perdóname Sakura – manifestó quedamente – no debí de comportarme de ese modo con ustedes que me han tratado como un integrante más de la familia.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo Tomoyo –dijo sonriente- con quien te tienes que disculpar es con Shaoran fue con quien más groseramente trataste.

-En cuanto llegue Shaoran me disculparé con el.

-Bueno señoritas – dijo una voz tras ellas – no puedo descuidar mis espaldas un segundo. Por lo que veo me alejo de ustedes por un momento y de inmediato hablan de mí.

-Es que… – dijo nerviosamente Sakura – nosotras… – volteo a ver a su amiga en busca de apoyo.

-Sakura me estaba contando… – pausó Tomoyo pensando en inventar algo creíble­ – el motivo del porque no me avisaron antes lo de su casamiento.

-Ya veo – entonces desvaneció su sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – indagó escrupulosamente su prometida.

-Al parecer nuestro otro amigo – dijo deprimido – no podrá asistir a esta reunión.

-No te desanimes amigo. – Mencionó rápidamente Tomoyo – Si quieres podemos realizar otra reunión para los cuatro. – Shaoran la escudriñó extrañado – Prometo hacer un espacio en mi agenda, el día que ustedes deseen. – miró a sus dos amigos con interés, esperando alguna aprobación a su idea.

-Gracias Tomoyo – expresó un poco más alegre. – Quería que conocieras a esa persona, lo considero un hermano. Ya verás tu y el se llevarán de maravilla. – comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Eso espero. – susurró cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus dedos, bajo la mesa, en señal de que así fuera. Estimaba a Shaoran como amigo y un amigo de el lo consideraba como suyo, si este simpatizara con ella.

Shaoran volteo a ver a Tomoyo desconcertado.

-¿Perdona? – Tomoyo al darse cuenta que la habían descubierto abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró su amigo.

-Bueno, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien los dos, – expresó alegremente – ya que un hermano de mi mejor amigo también será como un hermano para mí.

-Gracias, nuevamente, Tomoyo – ya más relajado y notando que su amiga recobraba su dulce personalidad, agregó- perdóname, por no hablarte acerca de nuestro compromiso… – para ser sinceros no hallaba las palabras para disculparse – verás… recalco que Sakura no tiene la culpa, –dijo elevando la voz al punto de convertirse en un grito – yo insistí para que no te contara nada sobre…

-¡Tranquilo hombre! Sakura aclaró todo – interrumpió la voz divertida de su amiga – no tienes que disculparte, además eres muy torpe para eso.

-¡Hey! Intento disculparme y tu solo te mofas de mi – dijo tomando un color rojizo en sus mejillas en señal de enojo.

Mientras tanto su prometida veía entretenidamente la escena. Al no poder más, contener la risa de sus labios, suelta una gran carcajada que en vano, ambiciona silenciar tapándose la boca con su mano.

-No le veo la gracia – dijo exasperado. Observando a Sakura retorcerse de la risa, mientras él fruncía el ceño.

-Es que tu cara…– no logró concluir por falta de aire a sus pulmones. Sus brazos envolvían su estomago.

-Pues yo opino igual que ella – intervino una voz – tu cara es para morirse de risa hermano.

La risa de la castaña terminó de golpe. Buscó el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Tomoyo y Shaoran la imitaron. Este último esbozó una gran sonrisa la cual provocó que se le iluminaran sus ojos, al ver quien se trataba.

-Me alegra que hallas cumplido tu promesa – dijo levantándose de su asiento para poder dar un abrazo a su amigo.

Sakura se acercó al recién llegado.

-Que bueno que pudo venir – estiró su brazo para saludarlo.

-Esta reunión no me la perdería por nada del mundo – dijo inclinándose un poco y acto seguido tomó la mano de la mujer, para después finalmente besarla de forma cordial. Al erguirse notó que unos ojos, de bello color amatista, lo miraban con desconcierto – Creo señores que deben presentar a la hermosa señorita que esta acompañándonos en una noche como esta – agregó el joven viendo fijamente a Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto – dijo Sakura. Se dirigió al lugar en donde su amiga se encontraba. Una vez ahí prosiguió – Ella es mi mejor amiga y prima: Tomoyo Daidouji.

La aducida se levantó de su asiento un poco nerviosa. El joven se acercó a ella despacio. Se observaron por un largo tiempo a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Después, tomo la mano de la muchacha acercándola a sus labios y la besó delicadamente. Cuando terminó aquel tierno y cálido beso agregó.

-Es un placer para mi conocerla, señorita Daidouji – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-El placer es mío señor Hiraguizawa.

-Me parece que ya es suficiente de tanto saludo y presentaciones por esta noche – comentó Shaoran – Es mejor si tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares de una buena vez.

-A ti lo único que te interesa es comer, lo más pronto posible.- reclamó Sakura cruzando los brazos.

-Creo que ya podemos pedir nuestra orden – dijo Tomoyo – Me muero de hambre.

-Perdónenme –manifestó Eriol tristemente – Por esperar mi llegada no han empezado a cenar.

-No te acongojes hermano – intervino Shaoran – Lo hicimos por la sencilla razón de que queríamos, nadie nos obligó a ello.

La velada transcurrió tranquila y amenamente, entre risas y… leves enfados por parte de cierta persona.

-Claro que es cierto… – reía sin parar – Lo juro con tal de que me crean.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Es muy vergonzoso aceptarlo, pero Eriol tiene razón.

- ¿Ya ven? – dijo indignado – y aun no he dicho lo mejor de toda la historia.

-No, por favor hermano – suplicó el castaño – no sigas con tu interesante relato.

-Espera Shaoran, – intervino Sakura – nosotras queremos saber en que acaba la historia de aquel toro que te persiguió, por tu intento de besar a tu vecina.

-Mira que confundir a tu linda vecina con un toro – secundó Tomoyo de manera divertida.

-Ya les dije una y otra vez, estaba demasiado nervioso y para armarme de valor cerré los ojos. Yo que iba saber que ella se movería, cuando se suponía que la besaría y terminara plantándole aquel beso al animal – explico fastidiado.

-Pero, no quita el hecho de que por tu gran inteligencia te persiguiera – insistió Eriol animadamente – Solo a ti se te ocurre ir cerca de un toro para dar besos a una chica.

-Era el lugar ideal, ahí podíamos estar solos sin que nos molestaran – respondió como si el motivo fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, yo solo espero que nuestra boda no se realice en una plaza de toros. – bromeó Sakura.

-No Sakura, eso no te debe preocupar – habló Tomoyo risueñamente – A ti si te debería preocupar la luna de miel. Como fue a ese lugar para que nadie los molestara, supongo que hará lo mismo para que estén a solas haciendo sus "asuntos" los dos muy bien juntitos – dijo pícaramente.

-¡Tomoyo! – gritó apenada Sakura.

-Ahora Shaoran... ¡ponte buzo! – expresó Eriol.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó desconcertado.

-No vayas a confundir a Sakura con un toro o si no este terminará haciéndote "ojitos" – le aconsejó Eriol – y termines satisfecho con el toro que con Sakura.

-¡Eriol! – en este momento fue él quien se apenó. Su cara estaba tan roja que se podría apreciar a un kilómetro de distancia aquel color.

-Ustedes dos son unos despistados – Prosiguió Eriol – No dudo ni por un segundo que tendremos una historia como la que le pasó a Shaoran. Pero, en su luna de miel – rió el joven.

-Nosotros no somos unos despistados­ – gritó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y su puño en el aire, cerca de la cara de su amigo, en señal de amenaza.

-¿Yo soy una despistada?– preguntó Sakura a su compañera, al mismo tiempo que hablaba su novio.

Tomoyo y Eriol solo se dedicaron a reír a sus anchas de sus queridos amigos. Mientras tanto la pareja de despistados… se dedicaban a hacer pucheros ante las burlas de los presentes.

El amigo de Shaoran pronto calló y en seguida cambió su semblante de alegre a uno reservado – Pese a ser una peculiar pareja, demasiado a mi parecer, – pensó – yo creo que, a pesar de las dificultades, seguirán adelante porque se aman profundamente. Más allá de la razón, más allá de lo que podamos sentir o percibir… más allá de lo que se considera amor – esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó el castaño.

-Estoy pensando en…– se interrumpió rápidamente y decidió fastidar un poco más a su amigo – ¡¿Cómo fue posible de que te enamoradas de este hombre, Sakura?!

-Bueno yo… – comenzó avergonzada.

- Es un hombre bueno, eso si – aclaró – Pero, sin oficio ni beneficio

-Es un idiota en pocas palabras.Bueno podría atañarle otro calificativo acorde con él,– dijo ensativamente –aunque si lo digo en voz alta me vería muy grocera.

-No me ayudes tanto, Tomoyo. – expresó con un dejo de enojo.

-Bueno dejen de pelear ¿Les parece? – preguntó impaciente Sakura.

-Si – asintió Eriol – Mejor brindemos por la feliz pareja – continuó levantando su copa, la cual se encontraba casi llena de vino tinto – Porque la felicidad siempre los acompañe, queridos amigos.

-¡Porque la felicidad siempre los acompañe! – dijo alegremente Tomoyo alzando también, en lo alto, su copa.

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.

-¡Campaii! – gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¡Salud!­ – dijeron al instante Shaoran y Eriol.

Todos, en esa noche rieron como nunca. Pasaron la velada recordando el pasado. Narrando viejas historias, que ahora reviviéndolas hasta divertían. Esa noche la recuerdo como una de las más maravillosas de mi vida, junto a las personas que considero mi familia, ya que la única familia que poseía, era mis padres. Sin embargo, la vida se encargó de quitármelos hace tres años, antes de conocer a Sakura. Al pasar de los años, me daría cuenta que no solo a mis padres me quitaría la vida, también a esas maravillosas personas que se encontraban sentadas junto a mí, en esa mesa aledaña a aquella ventana, la cual daba vista hacia la calle, en donde la noche daba un toque mágico al invierno que nos envolvía en ese tiempo. Ahora estábamos en un restaurante. Sin saber lo que nos prepararía el futuro. Sin saber que la vida nos golpearía de la manera más cruel. Sin saber que cada uno de nosotros dejaríamos de existir en este mundo, y no me refiero físicamente. Pero, esa noche de invierno solamente estábamos reunidos celebrando mi compromiso con la mujer más maravillosa del todo el mundo: Sakura Kinomoto… mi Sakura.

Continuará…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo del fanfic, es que esta muy flojo pero prometo mejorar ( . Espero que les haya agradado y sigan leyendo la historia. Advierto que es muy trágica. Y les sugiero que no se encariñen con ninguno de los personajes porque todos tendrán un destino no muy grato. Principalmente los dos protagonistas. Ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos.

Se que es mucho pedir pero deje reviews, por favor TT. Al menos para saber si les gusto o no o sugerencias, criticas lo que quieran (bueno no sean tan duros conmigo, es mi primera historia que subo a cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2 Desavenencia

**Primero que nada Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp. Segundo gracias a ti lector de que te tomaste la molestia de echar un vistazo a esta historia y sigues leyéndola, ahora con el segundo capitulo. **

**Capitulo 2**

**Desavenencia**

-Sakura – llamó por enésima vez el hombre de pelo castaño.

La aludida estaba sentada sobre el pasto verde con la mirada perdida. La alegría y la jovialidad la habían abandonado tres años atrás, desde que recibió aquella noticia. Una mañana, de domingo, como tantas, sus hijos habían partido a practicar atletismo en las instalaciones de la escuela. Realmente eran buenos, heredaron esa habilidad de su madre, y ella se sentía orgullosa de que fuera así. La niñera era le encargada de transportarlos a la escuela. Se subieron al coche con rapidez, porque se les había hecho tarde. Estaban radiantes, se preparaban para las competencias entre las diferentes instituciones que tendrían lugar en su escuela y ellos representarían la suya.

Ella no se sentía segura, tenía un mal presentimiento. Todos notaron que algo le preocupaba, pero ella no habló para no arruinarles el regocijo de sus hijos. Una hora había transcurrido desde la partida de los niños y el presentimiento de la madre tomó rostro y nombre. Escuchó el teléfono sonar. Salió apurada de la cocina, rogando que fuera Shaoran el que llamaba, diciéndole que siempre si llegaría a cenar. Tomó el auricular sólo para recibir la noticia de que sus hijos habían tenido un accidente para después morir sin poderlo evitar.

-Por favor… – susurró – no quiero hablar en este momento.

-Tenemos que hacerlo – rogó Shaoran.

-¿Entiendes que no quiero? – preguntó exasperada.

- Sólo quiero que me escuches un momento – dijo – Después de eso ya no te seguiré molestando más – tomó las manos de Sakura con delicadeza.

-Te he escuchado miles de veces, Shaoran –y apartó bruscamente sus manos del alcance de él.

-Te lo ruego – miró suplicante.

-¡No!

-Juro que será la última vez.

-Ya me hiciste demasiado daño – comenzó a llorar.

El hombre sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza con tristeza. Dolía demasiado verla de esa manera. Sabía que en esa mujer ya no volvería a ver a esa Sakura que lo había cautivado en el lago. Respiró profundo. Tenía que escucharlo y dejar, de una vez por todas, clara la situación entre ella y el.

-Es sobre nuestra relación…

-Nuestra relación… – dijo despectiva – durante todo este tiempo sólo te ha importado "nuestra relación". No te importa nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos? – preguntó desconcertado – ¿Cuáles hijos? Por Dios, Sakura. Ellos murieron hace años.

-Pero no deja que alguna vez los tuvimos – lo miró con odio. En su cuerpo corría sangre hervida que la quemaba por dentro llena de rencor. Despreciaba con toda su alma al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Lo sé muy bien.

-Pues parece lo contrario – reclamó – Estás empeñado en negarlo, como si quisieras borrar el rastro que dejaron, prueba de que existieron, con tan sólo no mencionarlos.

Eso era totalmente cierto o al menos parecía serlo. Desde el funeral de sus hijos, Shaoran casi nunca los mencionaba, y cuando alguien tocaba el tema el simplemente cambiaba el punto de la conversación o salía huyendo argumentando que tenía cosas importantes por hacer.

-Sakura, yo...

-¡Fueron tus hijos! –interrumpió – Tus… hijos. Tu sangre.

-Sé muy bien quienes fueron – reprochó. Por supuesto sabía muy bien quienes eran aquellas dos personas que le habían llenado su ser de una alegría invaluable, a partir de aquel día que habían llegado al mundo.

-Pero no te duele como a mí su partida.

¿Qué no le dolía? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si con ello pudiera hacer desaparecer el mundo que lo rodeaba. Era una pesadilla y deseaba que fuera una efímera pesadilla. ¿A caso creía ella era la única que sufría por la perdida de sus seres queridos? Si es así, entonces estaba equivocada.

-Me duele y mucho – ella rehuyó a su mirada, pero el tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarle – Sin embargo, la vida sigue. Uno no se puede detener en la vida, aunque se desee. Hay que seguir por las personas que queremos. Por ellas y para ellas. Si las apartas de tu lado, por ese sufrimiento, no dejarás que te ayuden y te sentirás sola con tu dolor. Tu corazón se llenará de dolor, odio y desprecio por la vida. Terminarás haciéndote, y haciéndoles a las personas que quieres, daño.

-Es por eso que me mandaste a este sitio – afirmó. Las personas que tanto mencionaba la habían abandonado. Se había sacrificado y dado la vida por ellas. Sin embargo, no dudaron un sólo segundo en encerrarla en ese lugar de locos – para no hacerles daño a ustedes. ¡Enclaustrándome para olvidarse de mí!

-No es cierto y lo sabes perfectamente, tanto como Tomoyo, Eriol y yo hemos venido a verte casi diario.

-¡Por lástima!

-¡Porque te amamos!

-Si me aman tanto como dicen, entonces déjeme en paz – golpeó el pasto con los puños –Quiero estar sola.

-No ­– negó rotundamente.

-¡No quiero tener gente a mí alrededor para que vean como se me acaba la vida! – las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Por eso estamos contigo – la tomó fuertemente de los hombros – para apoyarte y animarte a seguir viviendo.

-¡No quiero seguir viviendo! – gritó. Realmente no encontraba razones suficientes para seguir existiendo.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso – reprochó. La miró fríamente, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír de los labios de su amada

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con burla – ¿Te asusta que algún día se haga realidad?

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Claro que estoy al tanto de ello – dijo divertida – Si no ¿Cómo es que llegaron estas cicatrices? – se levantó las mangas de su bata, dejando a la vista sus muñecas. Estas tenían rastro de unas enormes rajadas, verticales, las cuales fueron suturadas con más de 9 puntadas, cada una – Déjame pensar un segundo – en su cara tenía una mueca de estar recapacitando – Ah ya fue mi intento fallido de acabar con mi vida.

-Sak…

-Olvidaba que fue gracias a Tomoyo y a Eriol la razón de que aun siga con vida – dijo con rencor.

– Si espero a que ese día me encontraras ya no estaría aquí, sentada a tu lado, discutiendo sobre cuestiones intrascendentes.

-No son asuntos banales – la tomó reciamente de los brazos – En estos momentos me encuentro junto a ti para superar este obstáculo – la miró directo a los ojos. Intentó penetrar en su corazón. A pesar de su tentativa sólo encontró un muro de hielo que impedía la entrada.

-¡Suéltame! – forcejeó, intentando zafarse de Shaoran. Fue en vano. La sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas. La estaba lastimando – Ahora si estas conmigo, pero hace dos años ¿Dónde estabas? Yo te necesitaba en ese entonces – instintivamente la soltó.

-Estuve trabajando. No podía dejarlo a un lado, necesitamos comer – pasó una mano por su cabello – de aire no vivíamos.

-Estoy consiente que necesitamos comer. – no era estúpida, aunque al parecer el se empeñaba en demostrarle lo contrario – Pero tu te la pasabas día y noche trabajando, Shaoran. Siempre tenías tiempo para venir por las noches a cenar. Pero, cuando ocurrió… – ya no trató de hallar las palabras necesarias – Me quedaba dormida esperándote con el plato en la mesa. Más tú no llegabas a tiempo para eso.

-Tenía obligaciones.

-Si, tenías obligaciones con el trabajo… – dijo tristemente – y también tenías un compromiso conmigo.

-Y lo cumplí – se defendió.

-¡Eres un falso! – se puso de pie ante Shaoran – Te refugiaste en el trabajo como yo lo hice con mi tristeza – dijo con cólera e impotencia. En todo lo que llevaban de la conversación parecía no estarla escuchando. – No me vengas ahora que no dejo a las personas acercase a mi, cuando tu lo hacías de la misma manera poniendo de pretexto a la responsabilidad laboral.

-Si, así fue – admitió mientras se levantaba para quedar casi a la misa altura que su amada. Se sentía culpable y miserable por haber actuado de esa manera con la persona que tanto amaba.

-Me ofrecías besos y abrazos. De tus labios nunca vi pronunciar un "te amo", "te necesito", "enfrentemos esto juntos" – comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas – "Lo nuestro", como dices, se fue desmoronando y al final ya no queda nada de ese amor que te tuve.

-Algo queda de ese amor, Sakura – la contradijo. Se negaba a ver que su amor no era correspondido – Yo te sigo amando.

Sakura le dio la espalda. Se fue a sentar en uno de los banquillos que estaban en el jardín. Parecía meditar esas últimas palabras. En cambio Shaoran esperó su respuesta más no la hubo, así que prosiguió.

-Me di cuenta de mi error – se sentó cerca de ella – y quiero repararlo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente como esperando que algo sucediera. Y sin más se rió como una maniática.

-Repararlo… – dijo con dificultad, sin parar del todo su risa. Shaoran la miró escéptico – Perdón, perdón – se disculpó tratando de callar su risotada con su mano – es que se me hace gracioso que hasta ahora te hayas dado cuenta de que tienes una esposa.

-Siempre he tenido en cuenta de tu presencia –frunció el ceño, molesto.

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario.

-No comprendo que es lo que quieres de mí.

-Nada

-Yo en cambio espero que todo sea como antes.

-Amor, no seas impaciente. Mañana ya verás que nos vamos los dos a casa. Prepararé la comida que tanto de gusta e invitaré a Tomoyo y Eriol a comer ¿Te apetece? – dijo mordaz – Tranquilo no olvido que en la noche tendremos sexo. Ah… no es sexo es "hacer el amor."

-Por el amor de Dios, Sakura – la desconocía por completo – Únicamente pido que volvamos a confiar y amarnos como antes.

- Yo te daba aliento a seguir a delante cuando lo requerías. Yo te ayudaba en lo que podía. Confié en ti como nunca antes con otra persona. Pero, me apartaste cuando más te necesitaba.

Otra punzada se clava en su pecho. Las últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, "te necesitaba". ¿Qué buscaba ella con decir aquello?

-Nos necesitamos… – dijo con voz ronca. Esperaba que ella de diera cuenta de lo que expuso antes y corrigiera ese detalle.

-¿Nos necesitamos? – preguntó alzando una ceja despectiva – Shaoran, yo ya no te necesito. Yo ya no te amo.

Era una noche de tormenta. Corrijo, eso no se podía considerar una tormenta, más bien era una tempestad. Hacía años que no llovía de esa manera. Parecía que el cielo compartía su dolor y agonía. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? No creía que fuera una persona tan vil como para merecer ese dolor.

-Toma un poco de té – escuchó una voz conocida mientras una mano le tendía enfrente un vaso con contenido humeante.

-Gracias, Eriol ­– como no encontraba que más decir se limitó a beber el té.

-De nada – le sonrió amablemente – Lo lamento.

Volteó a mirar a su amigo con confusión. Eriol supuso que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Me enteré lo que pasó. Tomoyo me lo contó – confesó.

-Bueno, sabíamos que no iba a durar por tanto tiempo nuestra alegría – se encogió de hombros como si le fuera indiferente lo ocurrido – el médico nos advirtió.

-Ya

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra…? – comenzó.

-Si – interrumpió – en donde siempre – hizo una mueca como si algo le molestara – Déjame decirle unas cuantas cosas. No entiendo como te deja en momentos como este.

-Le duele mucho y a mi también – dijo prudente – Aunque el doctor no nos dio esperanza de que viviera hasta el término, nosotros hicimos lo contrario. Formamos ilusiones que no podrían ser reales.

-No te desanimes – dijo con tristeza.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que peleamos – expresó con desesperación –Eriol, fue espantoso. Gritamos cosas que realmente no sentíamos. Parecía otra persona. Otra de la que yo me enamoré…

-No te mortifiques – le aconsejó – ya verás que todo este lío se arregla.

-Pero, si …

-Relájate – dijo tranquilo – te llamará y te perderá perdón. Te ama demasiado como para dejarte ir por una simple discusión de pareja.

-No lo fue así –negó con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira, los dos están alterados y dolidos por la pérdida. Ustedes se negaban a que algún día sucediera – razonó – Es mejor engañarse que enfrentar la realidad. Es por eso que salió corriendo y tú te quedaste aquí. No quería que miraras como lloraba y se consumía por la desolación.

-Lo sé – miró el suelo – Necesito que este a mi lado yo también estoy sufriendo.

-Dale tiempo. Además no te he dicho porque he venido a tu casa a pesar de la tormenta de ahí afuera – expresó ladino.

-Es verdad – admitió – Yo contándote de mis problemas y no te he preguntado la razón de tu visita.

-Shaoran llamó a mi casa por desgracia de él, claro, contestó Tomoyo. Le dijo que quería comunicarme algo importante y pues… ella no se iba a quedar con la curiosidad. ¿Verdad? – preguntó indignado.

-si lo sabré yo…

-Así que le contó toda la historia. Ya verás como puso al pobre de tu esposo –rió divertido – Créeme, si pelearon grueso como dices, eso se queda corto ya que Tomoyo lo puso como camote. Luego de hacer una increíble faena para quitarle el auricular de las manos, hablé con él. Me dijo que tenía que ir a buscarte lo antes posible. Le preocupaba lo que pudieras hacer. Te vio terriblemente mal y se preocupó. Así que me mandó a ver como seguías.

-¿No pudo venir mejor el a ver como seguía? – dijo hostil.

-Por su puesto que quería venir – expresó – Yo también me molesté por haberte dejado de esa manera en primer lugar.

-¿Entonces? – esperó una respuesta convincente por parte de su amigo como si tuviera a Shaoran enfrente esperando que pidiera clemencia y lo perdonara.

-Le dije que mejor me dejara hablar contigo antes que él. Es muy idiota como para arreglar sus errores sin que los agrave – masculló – Ah pero, tendremos una larga charla respecto al actitud tan infantil que tuvo para contigo.

Sakura seguía mirando el piso. Se sentía tan mal que lo único que deseaba era dormir y no despertar hasta que sus problemas se hubieran arreglado. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible, ya era una mujer y tenía que ordenarlas ella misma si no ¿Quien se encargaría de resolver sus problemas?

-Esto no esta funcionando como debiera, Eriol – dijo de repente.

Eriol volteó a mirar con cara de obviedad.

-Sakura, los matrimonios pasan por crisis – contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – Sólo llevan un par de meses casados.

-No es una simple discusión que se pueda arreglar en un dos por tres – negó fervientemente.

-¿Tan grave es? ­– preguntó sarcástico.

-Mi hermano, como siempre, molesta a Shaoran – dijo fastidiada – Sale en la conversación los mil defectos de mi marido. No nos deja en paz, cuando estamos visitando a mi padre – puso los ojos en blanco – En la fiestas o reuniones de la familia nunca quiere que asista. Eriol, es mi esposo ¿Cómo demonios quiere Touya que no vaya con Shaoran a dichas reuniones? – su cara roja expresaba su furia.

-Sabemos como es tu hermano ­– puntualizó – Además una vez contaste que es parte de su personalidad. Con todo aquel hombre que se te acercaba terminaba por alejarlo.

-Si, pero ahora ya estoy casada – dijo exasperada – No puede ir controlando mi vida como si fuera una niña – Eriol abrió la boca para discutir. Sin embargo, Sakura se le adelantó – Eh discutido hasta el cansancio sobre el tema. Pero, parece que a mi hermano le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

-¡Que hermanito!

-Por su culpa Shaoran y yo discutimos, porque le molesta que no lo defiendo y que Touya sea tan intrometido – se dejó caer en uno de los sillones – Y yo ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime – exigió una respuesta de Eriol – Me ponen entre la espada y la pared. Son unos injustos… los dos. Son unos idiotas – y una vez entrando en confianza prosiguió – tarados, unos hijos…

-Entendí claramente el punto, Sakura – se apresuró a decir.

-Además, la abuela y la prima de Shaoran la traen contra mi – frunció el ceño – Me ponen mal cara, me excluyen en todo y, cuando tienen oportunidad, me dejan en ridículo frente al resto de la familia Lee.

-Ahí si no puedo objetar – la apoyó – Eso si lo he presenciado.

-Causo demasiados problemas – agachó la cabeza – ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si es lo correcto seguir adelante con este matrimonio.

-¿Cómo es que se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa? –preguntó sorprendido – Shaoran y tu nacieron para estar juntos – Sakura bufó por debajo – En serio. Conozco a Shao desde que íbamos a la Secundaria. Nunca lo vi tan feliz con ninguna mujer que no fueras tú. A pesar de que él fue siempre tan popular con las chicas y salía con algunas de ellas, jamás me dijo que había amado aunque sea a una. Es decir, no conoció el amor en si hasta que se topó contigo – su amiga le sonrió tímidamente. Reflexionó un momento y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Yo también nunca antes había amado – se sinceró – Y con ello me hace más difícil la decisión que he tomado ya.

-¿Cuál es esa decisión de la que hablas? – se extrañó. Sakura no se había percatado pero, a lo largo de conversación ella le exhibió el verdadero motivo de su angustia. Tuvo un vaticinio de lo que vendría continuación.

-Eriol, he dado vueltas al asunto tantas veces que ya me harté – con esas palabras no cabía duda de que se materializaban sus miedos frente a el – llego a la misma conclusión…

-Por favor dime ya – rogó.

-Es mejor que me divorcie de Shaoran – fue directo al grano – le pediré el divorcio.

Sorprendido. Si, aunque buscara otra palabra que expresara mejor lo que sentía en ese momento, únicamente pudo hallar una que se le aproximara. Sorprendido. Examinó recelosamente la figura de la mujer, sentada a su lado. La cabellera castaña que antes lucía larga, sedosa y brillante a la luz del sol, ahora se mostraba al ras de su cuero cabelludo. Su mirada verde no albergaba ningún sentimiento. Vestía una desalineada bata rosa, la cual ya se notaba muy desgastada. En sus pies tenía puestas unas acojinadas sandalias. No concebía lo que segundos atrás había dicho aquella castaña.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó con fe de que sus oídos le daban una mala pasada.

-¿Estas sordo? – preguntó altanera. Shaoran deseó estarlo – Ya no te amo y tan poco te necesito a mi lado.

Shaoran sintió que su amada lo trataba como basura. Como un objeto lo había tomado por que lo necesitaba y le tenía afecto. Sin embargo, una vez que ya no se encuentra ninguna utilidad se desecha aunque el afecto siguiera. Pero, ni necesidad, ni afecto tenía ya hacia el. Se levantó y le dio la espalda a Sakura.

-Lo entiendo – dijo tratando sonar normal. Apretó los puños con rabia. El amor por parte de ella se extinguió y en cambio la de el todavía existía con más fuerza que anteriormente.

-Me alegro mucho – dijo francamente – Así me facilitas las cosas.

El castaño volteó rápidamente. Pensó que lo peor ya había pasado. Se equivocaba.

-Facilitar las cosas – repitió. Se relajó como si con ello fuera enfrentar de mejor manera lo que se avecinaba.

- Y no acepto un no por respuesta – advirtió.

-¿Qué es? – susurró. Casi fue audible.

-Pido el divorcio, Shaoran – dijo decidida.

Continuará.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por la tardanza. La verdad no tenía mucha inspiración y no me decidía por el orden en que se iba a subir esta historia. Como verán iré jugando con los tiempos. Plasmaré el pasado con el presente o quizás sea futuro, ejejeje no diré. Supongo que se dieron cuenta desde el primer capitulo que no indico cuando corto la escena y cuando empiezo otra. Espero no hacer líos y a la mera hora se pierdan. TT

Tranquilos iré atando cabos y llenando huecos para explicar como es que se llegó esas situaciones y cosas por el estilo. Mi intensión es no subir esta historia con una secuencia tradicional.

Otra razón de mi tardanza es mi madre, a ella no le gusta que pase tanto tiempo en la compu. Dice que me chupa el cerebro y no es buena, por la radiación y no sé que más… -- (sin comentarios).

Realmente tengo fe de que les agrade y por favor dejen **reviews** para saber si les agrada o molesta, críticas o sugerencias. Solo quiero saber si tengo al menos un lector YY.

Whiteratretruns: No es justo a ti te delanté algo de historia y por favor no spoiler!! .

Izaoyi-chan : espero que te siga gustando esta historia y gracias por dejar review!!!

Celina Sosa:Gracias por el comentario, me motiva a seguir.

akira: Si, esta historia esta basada en esa pelicula, de hecho es mi favorita. Yo era muy moca cuando la fui a ver al cine (nostalgia ;;)  
Pero, no seguiré fielmente la trama, yo solo me baso y gracias por el review.

Se cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima.

P.D.: Estoy ya trabajando con el capitulo tres pero no sé hasta cuando lo termine. Espero tener esta historia hasta el capitulo cuatro para antes de septiembre. ¿Porqué? Bueno, es que es en ese mes que entro a la escuela


	3. Chapter 3 Amiga

**Primero que nada Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp!! Además gracias a ti lector de que te tomaste la molestia de echar un vistazo a esta historia y tienes la suficiente paciencia como para seguir leyéndola¡gracias! **

**Capítulo 3**

**Amiga**

¡Pum!

Habían azotado la puerta con gran fuerza al abrirla de golpe. Sakura se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, meditando acerca de la nueva vida que le esperaba, y al escuchar aquel estruendo brincó, asustada, tirando cuanto objeto estaba al alcance de sus brazos.

-¡Shaoran!– gritó la hermosa joven, quien fue la causante de aquel estrépito – ¿Pero en donde se ha metido ese hombre?– susurró para si misma, cruzando los brazos en señal de fastidio –Perdóname, no quería asustarte – agregó, dirigiendole la palabra a su amiga.

-No te preocupes – dijo con voz temblorosa – En estos momentos no me voy a morir –Alterada se llevó una mano al pecho. Sentía el corazón salir por su garganta.

Tomoyo la observó ceñuda, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. A ella no le agrada que su amiga bromeara acerca del tema. Sacudió su cabeza como si con ello pudiera ordenar sus ideas. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, Sakura la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, Tomoyo – le aconsejó – ya aparecerá – sonrió dejando claro que no deseaba hablar sobre lo que su amiga le iba a señalar.

Tomoyo suspiró exasperada tanto por su amiga como el futuro esposo de esta.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Sakura? – gritó exacerbada olvidándose por completo del sarcasmo de la castaña – ¡Falta menos de cinco horas para la ceremonia! – pronto empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, restregándose sus blancas manos ­– Aun tenemos mucho por hacer… detalles que arreglar… probar los trajes de ustedes… todo tiene que ser perfecto.

-Tomoyo… –comenzó Sakura. La verdad no hallaba las palabras correctas – Todo saldrá bien. Tu siempre realizas eventos estupendos y jamás hay errores – Se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

-Esta bien… – bajó su cabeza, dedicándose a mirar el suelo – me calmo. Termina de acicalarte. – se dirigió hacia la puerta – Luego vendré ayudarte. Ahora voy a buscar al señor Hiraguizawa, – abrió la puerta – tiene que probarse el traje que le confeccioné – volteó a ver a una Sakura desconcertada. Mostró su lengua de manera traviesa y finalmente salió del lugar cerrando la portezuela tras ella.

La castaña suspiró por cuarta vez en este día. Luego sonrió para sí mientras negaba con la cabeza. No entendía del todo a su prima, a pesar de los años que llevaba de conocerla.

-Ella nunca cambiará, en fin ¿Que podemos hacer? – dijo encogiendo los hombros – Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que arreglarme o llegaré, como siempre, tarde – se levantó de la silla más rápida que una bala y con paso firme entró al baño, para vestirse.

-Parece que asistirás a un funeral – se mofó su amigo.

-¡Cállate!

Los dos hombres se hallaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Daidouji, para ser exactos se encontraban a tres cuartos al de donde se encontraba Sakura. Estaban sentados en el borde de la cama.

-Esta bien, no digo nada – levantó las manos en son de paz – Sólo no te esponjes que pareces Sadako, aunque te hace falta tu pelo negro, largo y escurriendo agua de el – rió a no más poder, pero calló de inmediato cuando su amigo se levantó y caminó directamente hacia la ventana más cercana. Corrió las cortinas. Abrió la ventana para permitir que la brisa fluyera en el interior de la habitación.

El hombre estaba exageradamente rígido. Metió sus manos en el pantalón del traje que traía puesto. Su semblante serio propiciaba que sus facciones, de aquel joven, se endurecieran. Eriol posó sus ojos en él de manera cautelosa, como si temiera que si lo hacía de forma repentina su amigo se lanzara a atacarlo. Shaoran exhaló profundamente antes de expresar lo que sentía.

- Sólo espero… – dijo para si mismo. Bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¿Esperar? – preguntó intrigado.

-Nada­ – comentó rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que lo habían escuchado.

Eriol iba a apelar. Pero, sólo pudo separar los labios de la boca, ya que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Ambos hombres, sobresaltados, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. En el lumbral se encontraba una joven que recorría su mirada, desesperadamente, a lo largo de dicha habitación. Resopló con alivio y fue hasta en ese momento que se deshizo del grifo, el cual lo había tenido aferrado a su mano.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó alzando la mirada y los brazos al techo­ – Te he estado buscando como una loca – refunfuño con la cara roja alojando su fría mirada en el castaño – ¿Te andas escondiendo de mi?

-¿Cómo me voy a esconder de ti cuando tu misma nos condujiste a esta habitación, Tomoyo? – preguntó con gracia. Cuando Tomoyo se encontraba desesperada se volvía en una despistada, todo lo contrario a lo usual en ella.

-Anda hombre – dijo colorada cuando admitió lo dicho por su amigo –Tenemos que probarte el traje que te pondrás para la boda.

-Tomoyo… si ya me lo he probado mil veces – dijo exasperado.

-Si, es cierto yo soy testigo – comentó Eriol fingiendo indignación – De seguro ha soñado más con el traje que con su prometida…

-No empieces con tus cosas – lo amenazó.

-Sé perfectamente que te lo has probado mil veces – exclamó – pero, quiero ajustar detalles.

-Bueno, si los sigues ajustando terminarás… – protestó.

-Cambiado al novio – terminó Eriol por él.

Shaoran lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso estaría bien – analizó – Gracias señor Hiraguizawa, por la sugerencia.

Ahora fue a Eriol quien frunció el ceño.

-Esperen un momento…

-Señorita Daidouji ­– dijo con ímpetu – le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza

-No obstante, usted también me llama por mi apellido así que... – encogió el hombro en señal de insignificancia.

-Bien – interrumpió Shaoran – dejemos los formalismos para otro día ¿Si? – sin esperar respuesta alguna de los dos personas a quienes se dirigía continuó – Mira tengo puesto el traje – le modeló a su amiga.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta cautelosamente, se acercó a su amigo, miró al hombre de pies a cabeza con ojo crítico.

-Bien – dijo en voz baja. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro en señal de conformidad y sin más se hincó, colocó sus manos en la bragueta del pantalón de Shaoran y bajó el cierre.

-Este… Tomoyo – la llamó un paralizado y abochornado Shaoran – ¿Se puede saber…?¿Que pretendes?

-¡Por Dios! Tomoyo al menos cierra las cortinas y pídeme que los deje a solas – expresó divertido – No me digas que vas a violar a mi amigo aquí y ahora, antes de que Sakura lo apañe.

Shaoran miró a su amigo con mezcla de furia y suplica. Después bajó su mirada hacia Tomoyo. Tomó sus manos para detenerla. Ella al verse detenida en su tarea, preguntó con los ojos a su amigo.

-To-to-mo-yo, e-n- en s- es-te m-m-o-men-t-o s-si me-e di-ce-es – respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse – ¿Qué pretendes? – agregó.

-Si quieres "estrenarlo". Lamento decirte que ya es demasiado tarde, bueno llegaste sólo nueve años con retraso – apresuró a decir Eriol.

Su amigo soltó a la muchacha al escuchar aquello. Mientras tanto ella tiraba hacia el suelo la prenda. Ese Eriol se las iba a pagar todas. Una vez que Tomoyo le quitó finalmente el pantalón, se levantó. Echó un vistazo con cierta duda el dorso del trigueño. Este pudo ver un chispazo de determinación en la mirada de ella.

-Espera – dijo con voz ronca. Alzó los brazos como si fueran un escudo que repeliera a la muchacha que se acercaba. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Shaoran se puso blanco como una hoja.

Cuando estuvo consiente de lo que pasaba, Tomoyo ya le había quitado el saco y la corbata.

-Bueno, no me tardo – dijo seriamente – sólo arreglo estas prendas – levantó su mano derecha dejando ver el saco y el pantalón – Pero, definitivamente conseguiré otra corbata para ti, – la levantó con la otra mano – porque esta… – no persiguió sólo dedicó una mueca de desagrado al lazo.

-Oye – murmuró Eriol – es mía se la presté a Shao para esta ocasión – agregó herido.

-Toma – le pasó la prenda a su amigo – Gracias por su gentileza pero mejor adquiero otra que combine mejor con el traje de Shaoran.

Marchó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta sin voltear atrás y la cerró tras ella. Mientras tanto Shaoran se dejaba caer al piso en signo de alivio.

-Pensé que te violaba – mencionó su amigo.

Shaoran simplemente pasó saliva con dificultad en respuesta. Recuperó el color para pasar rápidamente a un rojo intenso plasmado en su cara.

Sakura estaba parada en frente al enorme espejo que había en la habitación, observándose como le quedaba el vestido de novia que traía encima.

-Sakura, te ves divina – chilló Tomoyo – siento que me va a dar – posó el dorso de su mano sobre su semblante.

-Cálmate Tomoyo – dijo avergonzada.

-Te casas antes que yo y estas usando el vestido de novia que te confeccioné. Gracias amiga – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No es para tanto – dijo sacudiendo su mano como si restara importancia.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo muy personal? – dijo picara.

-Este… – empezó. No se esperaba que su amiga le preguntara sobre ese tema tan repentinamente. Si daba un paso en falso… – Si – sonrió.

-No te enojes respecto a lo que te voy a preguntar – recalcó.

-Lo juro – sus temores se confirmaron.

-¿Tu y Shaoran …? – empezó – bueno… ya sabes.

-¿Saber qué? – preguntó confundida. Quería ganar tiempo.

-Pues¿Ya han tenido una noche o día de pasión? – le codeó las costillas a su amiga.

Sakura enrojeció inmediato de vergüenza. Quería mucho a su amiga y estaba conciente que era su prima. Sin embargo, la quería como una hermana. Por su puesto que tenía un hermano… que ahora no estaba junto con ella en un día tan especial: su boda. Su rostro se ensombreció por unos segundos. Su prima, percibiéndolo, intervino en sus pensamientos cuando posó una mano en las manos de Sakura.

-Eso Tomoyo lo sabemos Shaoran y yo, si es que lo hemos hecho ya – dijo tímidamente.

-Está bien – sonrió – con esa respuesta me dices todo, amiga – dijo mientras bailaba feliz por toda la habitación.

Sakura se desplomó sobre la cama. Tomoyo pegó tremendo grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión.

-¡Sakura¿Qué te pasa? – bramó preocupada.

-Estoy bien – apresuró a decir ya que su amiga se acercaba a ella – de verdad – insistió –no te preocupes.

-¡No me refería a eso! – exclamó – es que… es que… ¡estas arrugando el vestido! – la levantó mientras lloraba por el vestido.

La castaña soltó una nerviosa risotada. Nunca cambiaría Tomoyo. Era única y a pesar de que se le ocurría cada cosa… Sakura rogaba a los cielos que su amiga siguiera igual siempre con esa forma de ser que le llenaba de dicha por tenerla.

-¡Lo siento! No me fijé por donde iba – se disculpó – soy una despistada lo sé a cada momento me lo dicen…

-No te preocupes – dijo tranquila la nueva alumna – la culpable soy yo no puse atención al atravesar el patio. Estoy perdida – miró para todos lados, buscando algo – No encuentro el salón que se supone que tengo clases.

-¿Cuál es el salón?– preguntó curiosa la niña.

-¿No llevabas prisa? – interrogó preocupada.

La niña respondió con una risa nerviosa. Consultó su reloj de pulso. Se puso tan blanca que la otra niña se acercó, pensando que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada – respondió colocando su mano en su cabeza y agitando la otra despreocupadamente – De todas formas ya no entré a la primera clase – suspiró resignada.

-¿Segura? – la castaña asintió – Pues… gracias – sonrió.

-De nada – extendió una mano – mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura.

- Daidouji Tomoyo – estrechó la mano ofrecida por su compañera.

-Bueno, tenemos que buscar ese salón ahora mismo – dijo determinada.

-Llega tarde señorita Kinomoto – reprochó el profesor – Pero como ayudó a llegar al salón a su nueva compañera le perdonaré, solo por esta vez – dejo en claro – Ande no se quede ahí parada vaya a tomar su respectivo lugar – ordenó enérgicamente el hombre.

-Si – respondió y rápida como un bólido fue a tomar asiento.

-Pase señorita Daidouji – le invitó – Clase, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna – tomó un gis y anotó el nombre de ella en el pizarrón – Ella se llama Daidouji Tomoyo.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos ser amigos – sonrió.

-Yo también espero eso – concordó – Ahora veamos en donde la sentaremos – buscó un lugar vacio en donde Tomoyo pudiera sentarse – Ah, se sentará a lado de Kinomoto – señaló el lugar al lado derecho de l nombrada.

Tomoyo se encaminó a sentarse en ese lugar. Una vez sentada giró a ver a Sakura. Sintiéndose observada giró a su derecha topándose con la mirada de Tomoyo.

-Gracias – susurró Sakura – gracias a ti pude entrar al salón y no quedarme una hora allá fuera, en el pasillo.

-No, gracias a tu ayuda puede encontrar el salón – sonrió –este… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, dime ¿Que se te ofrece?–preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Quieras ser … mi amiga? – preguntó incierta.

-¡Claro que si! – gritó entusiasta.

-¡Kinomoto! No me haga arrepentirme de haberla dejado entrar – amenazó.

La niña agachó la cabeza avergonzada hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa. Volteó a ver quien se estaba burlando de ella y se sorprendió se saber que era la misma Tomoyo.

-Perdón – se disculpó apenada – pero te ves mona cuando te avergüenzas.

-Ah… ¿Si? – su frente sudaba. No lograba entender a esa niña. Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento que ella sería su mejor amiga para toda la vida – Sabes seremos la mejores amigas.

-Si – asintió la muchacha

-Ya te dije que si, Tomoyo – comentó exasperada Sakura.

Parecía no entender era como hablar con alguien ajeno a todo lo referente al tema.

-¿Si? – preguntó incrédula. Miró recelosa a su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo! – bufó enojada – te lo estoy diciendo seriamente. No te engaño – viendo que su amiga no reaccionaba agregó – te lo juro.

Tomoyo la miró perpleja. Sus palabras habían abandonado su boca ya que la movía sin emitir sonido alguno. Su cara cambió a una de felicidad y sus labios plasmaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si!– gritó tan repentinamente que asustó a la castaña – ¡Que alegría! Muchas felicidades amiga.

-Tranquilízate amiga … – empezó pero Tomoyo no la escuchó porque se dedicó a ir a un lado a otro.

-Supongo que me van a invitar a …– dijo disgustada.

-Si – interrumpió sabiendo de antemano a lo que se refería.

-Que emoción – alucinó – Tú y Shaoran…

-Este… Tomoyo – la llamó.

-Tengo que hacer los preparativos cuanto antes – sacó de su bolsa una pequeña libreta – veamos…

-¿Qué?– se alarmó – digo… Tomoyo.

-Flores, manteles – decía en voz alta mientras apuntaba en su libreta – ¿Qué más? Ah ya…

-Tomoyo – la llamó exasperada. La aludida se detuvo en seco y la miró interrogante – ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Estoy haciendo los preparativos para el evento, Sakura – dijo tan calmadamente como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Pero si para "eso" faltan meses – comentó impaciente.

-Si, lo sé – respondió – pero no es el suficiente tiempo como para preparar un evento así – renegó – Ay Sakura ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Bueno… es que yo – dijo tratando de disculparse. Cayendo en la cuenta agregó – ¿Cómo de que por qué no te dije antes? –Preguntó encrespada – Tomoyo ayer me enteré de ello. Hace tres días que me sentía mal y fui a consultar con un doctor. Tú eres la primera en enterarse de esto cuando debería ser Shaoran.

- También reservaré un jardín, una carpa… – proseguía Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró. En lo que llevaban de conversación Tomoyo solo le había escuchado decir "estoy embarazada". Lo demás le pasó por una oreja y continuaba hasta salir por la otra.

- Esta bien has lo que quieras – aprobó Sakura – Pero ni una palabra de esto a Shaoran hasta que yo misma le diga ¿Entendido?

-Aja – sacudió la mano.

-Dime Tomoyo ¿Para cuando tú y Eriol serán padres? – preguntó indiscreta.

-Eso Sakura lo sabemos Eriol y yo, si es que tendremos hijos o no – dijo soledme.

Se miraron una a otra, serias, de pronto no pudiendo aguantar más soltaron una carcajada. Se encontraban en aquel parque en donde fueron después de clases en el mismo día que se conocieron. Cuando hicieron tremendo ruido todas las personas que pasaban por ahí las miraban como si fueran locas.

- ¡Ya! – rogó la niña – ya deja de hacerme reír que me esta doliendo el estómago.

-Si no soy yo – respondió la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Una vez calmadas Tomoyo se levantó recogió sus cosas, que estaban al lado de los columpios, y separó en frente de su nueva amiga.

-Me alegra de haberte conocido, Sakura – tomó una de las manos de ella – Te prometo que seré tu amiga por siempre y cuando necesites algo estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo lo que yo pueda. Nunca te dejaré.

-Gracias, Tomoyo – dijo al borde de las lágrimas por la felicidad en su corazón.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó alzando la mirada hacia Sakura. Se levantó sin dejar de alisar el vestido a su paso.

-Por ser mi amiga – respondió. La abrazó con fuerza – y por seguir cumpliendo esa promesa que hace tantos años me hiciste

-Una promesa es una promesa – correspondió al abrazo – Además lo hago por que te quiero y no por una obligación de cumplimiento.

-Lo sé y es la razón de que estoy doblemente agradecida amiga – empezó a llorar.

-No llores – amenazó.

-No me importa si arruino el maquillaje

-No lo digo por eso – reprochó – lo digo por que me vas a ser llorara a mi también cuando se supone que este es el día más feliz de tu vida, Sakura.

Y así como empezaron a llorar, pasaron a reírse una vez más como ese día en el parque y como en varios más. Los años que pasaron de amistad no tenía ningún valor material pero no los cambiarían por nada del mundo… porque una amistad así no se consigue todos los días, es más hasta algunos todavía siguen esperando que la verdadera amistad se tope con ellos, aunque les lleve toda una vida… y más.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes que diga algo más… ¡PERDÓN! Sé que actualicé muy tarde, pasaron días y días sin que actualizara esta historia y yo bien campante que hasta subí una nueva historia, pero esta… bien gracias ¿no? Si lo sé no merezco su perdón. Pero tengo motivos por haber dejado de lado, unos días, esta historia.**

**1 .- No conté con la semana de taller que tenía que tomar dos semanas antes de entrar a la escuela.**

**2.- El estrés de formar mi horario para el siguiente trimestre y ponerme de acuerdo con mis compañeros y amigos para meter el mismo. Si hubieran visto toda la pelea que hicimos (literalmente) para apañar el mismo horario los 30 alumnos que somos (**

**3.- Falta de inspiración TT la busque y la busqué y no la encontraba. No dormía y abría Word casi diario con la esperanza de que me llegara esa inspiración para terminar de una vez el capitulo y así subirlo.**

**4.- Las tareas. De plano cada uno de mis profesores piensan que solo tomo su clase y que no hay otra más. He tenido que leer y leer y más leer, investigar, sacar copias, libros y hacer trabajos . ya no me encuentro.**

**Bueno ya sé que no soy la única y muchos me comprenderán. Si salgo con vida dentro de dos semanas (si bien me va y rezo para que así sea) subo capitulo nuevo. **

**Me despido no sin antes agradecer su paciencia y seguir leyendo la historia. Gracias a:**

whiteratreturns: Este ejeje gracias por dejar review y lo de la pregunta te respondo por un mp XD!!.

Celina Sosa: Gracias por leer y dejar review. Solo te puedo decir que esperes y no te desesperes. Ya verás porque Sakura toma esa decisión y las consecuencias de ello, pero ojo no digo con ello que si se arreglan o no los problemas.

akira: Perdón si te enredo no es mi intensión, si lo hago diganme en donde fue para arreglarlo o tratar de explicar.Gracias por leer y espero que sigas el proceso de esta historia.

Goshujin Sama: Si yo misma dije eso XD!! como me quiero. ¿Qué crees? pues haré sufrir a mi Shaoran (apesar de que lo quiero como lo quiero) y a Sakura, pero.. quizás me apiade de ellos y tengan felicidad.Gracias por leer. Me anima a seguir.

**Y a todos los que leen la historia y no dejan reviews TT por favor no hagan eso necesito reviews!!! Para saber si les agrada o no, criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos … todo lo que quieran decir.**

**Ahora si ya los maree mucho. Me despido, se cuidan, besos y abrazos y nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4 Discusión

**Primero que nada Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp!! Además gracias a ti lector de que te tomaste la molestia de echar un vistazo a esta historia y tienes la suficiente paciencia como para seguir leyéndola¡gracias! **

**Capitulo 4**

**Discusión**

Una pareja se encontraba sentada en la sala. Ambos jóvenes estaban algo nerviosos, bueno realmente estaban nerviosos. La muchacha buscó con desesperación la mano de su amado, cuando la tuvo a su alcance la estrujó con fuerza. El susodicho volteó a verla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa como si con ello la tranquilizara. Ella soltó un largo suspiro.

-Mi amor. Si no te calmas… me dará gangrena en mi mano – bromeó. Claro que también se moría de los nervios, pero le incomodaba que su novia estuviera en igual condiciones ya que así, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

-Siento haber demorado tanto – dijo de repente una voz. El propietario de esta había aparecido en el lumbral de la habitación llevabando consigo una pequeña charola llena de una tetera, recipientes, tazas, platos y galletas – espero que le guste las galletas, joven.

-Te encantaran – le aseguró la castaña dirigiéndose a su novio – las hizo mi padre.

El muchacho solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Con sumo cuidado estiró la mano para coger una galleta. Sin embargo, cuando la tomó sin querer la rompió.

-Sin miedo, puedes coger las que te plazcan – lo alentó amablemente –Bueno, ya entrando con un poco más de confianza… díganme¿Por qué estamos reunidos hoy? – preguntó curioso mientras se sentaban en el sofá de enfrente de los enamorados.

Los muchachos voltearon a verse el uno al otro casi instintivamente. No esperaban que el señor fuera directamente al punto de la conversación. El joven que estaba comiendo una galleta, en esos momentos, se le dificultó pasar el bocado provocando que de repente se pusiera rojo y comenzara a toser.

-¡Shaoran! – le llamó preocupada acercándose más a el y otorgándole unas palmadas en su espalda. Al ver que no se le pasaba el carraspeo le pegó con tremenda fuerza, derrumbándolo al piso – ¡Shaoran! – se levantó de su asiento mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Perdón no era mi intención – comentó apenada.

El castaño ya se encontraba sentado, de nuevo, junto a Sakura. Después de un millón de "perdón" por parte de ella y la salvación del señor Kinomoto al levantarlo del piso para posteriormente ofrecerle una taza de té. Ahora se encontraba más tranquilo.

-El motivo real de esta visita es para… – sus manos temblaban y le costaba trabajo hablar – comunicarle sobre de nuestro compromiso, señor Kinomoto.

El padre de Sakura lo miró con alegría. Su rostro se iluminó y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Mi pequeña…– susurró – se va a casar.

-¿Te encuentras bien papá? – preguntó Sakura alarmada, pues su padre comenzó a llorar – ¿No te parece nuestro compromiso? – se acercó insegura.

-¿Cómo crees que me opondré? – sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Haz encontrado a un hombre maravilloso y que además te ama.

Shaoran se sonrojó al escuchar tales palabras. Se acercó al señor Kinomoto en compañía de su novia

-¡Papá! – exclamó al abrazarlo.

El padre se dedicó a abrazar a su hija con ahínco. Pronto, el castaño, se dio cuenta que esa muestra de cariño decía más de lo que aparentaba, como si fuera un último encuentro entre padre he hija. Shaoran frunció el ceño algo desconfiado y observó con detalle.

-Espero… llegar a ver el día de tu boda, Sakura – de su boca no emitió sonido audible sólo movió los labios. Sin embargo, no consideró que su futuro yerno se había dado cuenta de lo dicho.

-¿Por qué dijo eso? – preguntó desconcertado y con enfado – Es más ¿Quién se cree "ese" para hacerme esto?

Sakura meditó un poco antes de responder. Habían salido de la casa de la familia Kinomoto hace unas horas, ahora caminaban por las calles. Era ya de noche y se dirigían al departamento de la castaña.

-Sabes como es él – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Y "ese" es parte de mi familia, que no se te olvide.

-Si, pero no tenía ningún derecho de casi ahorcarme – hizo una mueca de frustración. Si de frustración por no poder regresarle ese acto mil veces más.

-Perdónalo – suplicó – estoy segura que no fue su intención – posó una mano encima de su brazo.

-Me alegra que no haya sido su intención – dijo con ironía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-Bueno, compréndelo le tomó de sorpresa la noticia – trató de calmar los ánimos de su novio.

-Primero nuestro noviazgo ahora nuestra boda – rezongó – Además ¡me deja un ojo morado! Y creo que unas costillas rotas – se tocó el costado izquierdo.

-¡No exageres! – exclamó molesta. Su paciencia se estaba agotando por el día de hoy. Había requerido demasiada de esta para poder detener la pelea que se dio lugar en su casa minutos atrás.

-¡No exagero!– reclamó – Si no mal recuerdo cuando le notificamos de que éramos novios él me dejó un brazo fracturado.

-Bueno – reflexionó – si lo analizamos esa vez tu tuviste algo de culpa. Admítelo.

-Me disculparás, – dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero su enfado apareció de nuevo – pero el es un psicópata en potencia hasta deberían de…

-Cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermano –amenazó.

-¿Lo vas a defender? – explotó.

-Hablas de un miembro DE MI FAMILIA no de un extraño – se resguardó.

-¡No deja de lado el hecho de que se comporte como una BESTIA! –gritó.

La pareja caminaba lentamente mientras discutían. En esos momentos pasaban frente a un parque en dónde las personas, que estaban ahí, se alejaban de ellos con cierto miedo en su mirada.

-¡¿Tu hablando sobre bestias?! – dijo sarcástica – ¡TU que estas gritando como loco a mitad de la calle! – lo dijo tan rápido y fuerte, que su cara había adquirido un tono carmín.

-¡¿Loco yo?! – constriñó su cara para después entornar sus ojos a tal grado que parecía desquiciado – ¡La loca eres tu! – la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Ahora yo… – cruzó los brazos con cólera y hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Si, porque hay que estar demente para poder defender a tu hermano – señaló la frente de ella como si en este hubiera un letrero que dijera "Trastornada".

-Si – afirmó con voz trémula – pero tú eres un estúpido.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó sorprendido su reacción se podría comparar como si Sakura le haya propiciado un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro.

-Lo que oyes – dijo mordaz – Eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta de cómo tu familia conmigo.

-¿Y según tu como es mi familia contigo? – preguntó receloso mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-El día que visitamos la casa de tu abuela. Toda tu familia estaba reunida, yo había preparado un platillo en señal de agradecimiento, por recibirme en su casa. ¿Recuerdas? – el castaño asintió serio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos diciendo? – preguntó impaciente.

- Tu abuela comentó que los platillos que hago son exquisitos – dijo sin ánimo.

-¿Y? –preguntó iracundo.

-Todo el mundo, por su puesto menos tu abuela y prima, probaron la comida – bufó.

-Aun no encuentro a donde quieres llegar – comentó impaciente.

Sakura rodó los ojos en señal de hastío. A veces su novio era tan ingenuo como un niño a tal grado que tenía que explicarle las cosas con manzanas y peras.

-Todo el mundo se enfermó al día siguiente, sin dejar atrás de que toda la cena se sintieron mal – Shaoran solo la observaba sin entender en donde estaba el problema. Viendo que aun no entendía el mensaje añadió –Tu adorada primita fue a "condimetar" el platillo antes de llevarla a la mesa. ¡De seguro que ella tuvo que ver en todo eso!– respiró como pudo a falta de aire para seguir con su explicación – ¡Además sale de sobra ilustrar que me llevé más de dos horas en hacerlo para que luego lo echen a perder! – soltó en forma de berrinche.

-Inventos tuyos – expresó sin importancia – ella sólo quería ayudar.

-Si, aja – le siguió la corriente – Pero en aquella noche mis platillos se convirtieron la pesadilla de tu familia – palideció al recordar cuando la familia Li le suplicó que por el amor a Dios ya no llevara ni ayudara a preparar la comida que ellos consumieran.

-Estoy seguro que no fue su intención – alegó – Ellas hacen todo lo posible para ayudarte a quedar bien y que te admita el resto de la familia.

-Claro – coincidió – y van por buen camino… – arrugó el entrecejo –sobretodo por la crítica tan constructiva acerca de cómo iba vestida, el diálogo tan ameno de las mil y una razones de porque yo no debía ser tu esposa o la vez del comentario tan amable de que si tu madre resucitara para ver a tu prometida se volvía a morir de la pura vergüenza – enlistó con desgana. Conforme avanzaba en ella sentía hervía cada vez más su sangre al punto de que sentía reventar su cuerpo – o cuando se realizó un debate sobre que si yo sería lo suficiente como para poder "llenar" el apellido Li. Ah y también cuando…

-¡Ya vi el punto! – masculló alzando sus brazos al cielo con frustración. A buena hora venía a el con reclamos de su familia cuando el agredido era él.

Y con esas palabras pusieron fin a la polémica. El silencio reinó en el ambiente, la incomodidad hizo presencia. Ambos sólo se dedicaron a caminar en lo que quedaba del trayecto, evitando hablar más sobre el asunto. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Sakura se miraron con desolado.

-Gracias por este día… fue estupendamente…–el resto lo dijo en un murmullo no definido. Mientras tanto buscaba en el fondo de su bolso las llaves del departamento.

-De nada – exclamó refunfuñado echando un vistazo fugaz al rostro de la muchacha. Todavía seguía exaltado y se negaba a ceder, menos no ahora ni por ella.

¿Con que descaro se atrevía a decir "gracias"?. Con esa actitud de parte del arisnegro aumentó más la ira de la muchacha.

-Si, gracias por hacer este día tan especial – prosiguió mientras habría la puerta e ingresaba a la morada –en uno totalmente ¡nefasto!

Lo último que se escuchó, después de entrar, fue el sonido de un portazo. Con demasiado cuidado se giró sobre sus talones para observar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado como se encontraba en ese instante. Y así confirmó sus temores.

-¡¿Por qué?! – soltó la pregunta a nadie. Estaba exasperado y frustrado por no haber podido evitar lo ocurrido – Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que suceder?

-¿Crees que es mi culpa? – preguntó quedamente. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y surcaban las mejillas de ella.

No contestó. Realmente no sabía que confesar, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados. Dudaba en esos momentos poder definirlos.

-Yo nunca dije eso – exclamó – Yo sólo…– derrotado en medio de su conflicto mental se fue a sentar a la orilla de la cama – no sé… – colocó sus manos en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con ellas.

-Hice todo lo que pude… – comenzó a decir

-No – interrumpió con voz grave – No digas mentiras.

Ella volteó a verlo. Abrió, lo más que pudo, sus húmedos ojos en señal de sorpresa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa¿Acaso no tenía valor lo que en estos momentos sufría?

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó tranquila, aparentando ninguna perturbación ante las palabras del castaño. Discretamente apretó los puños a tal extremo que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas ocasionándole daño, pero eso no le interesó.

-No llevaste acabo todas las indicaciones que el doctor te ordenó – comentó fríamente.

-Por supuesto que las realicé – se defendió con voz baja casi inaudible. Sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo cuando recibí la noticia –Me puse a un régimen alimenticio, me mantuve en cama, tomé todos los medicamentos que me recetó…

-¿Y que hay acerca del trabajo? – preguntó con altanería. Ella no quería mencionar acerca del tema porque sabía que el la destrozaría con los comentarios que tenía respecto – ¡Te rogué miles de veces que dejaras el trabajo por un tiempo! – gritó – Al menos hasta que pasara el peligro – susurró. Sus sentimiento de compasión hacia su esposa florecían en él, aunque se negara a que finalmente salieran por completo – Ah, claro la señorita le valió sorberte.

-Dejé el trabajo – se sentó al lado de Shaoran y aproximó la mano de ella con la del hombre.

-Si lo dejaste semanas después de que el doctor te advirtió que no podías trabajar… al menos no en esas condiciones – alejó su mano de los alcances de Sakura. Se levantó de la cama y se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de la cama. En todo ese tiempo esquivó la mirada de la mujer.

-Tuve problemas para resolver mi situación – intentó explicarse mientras lo miraba desamparada con el rabillo del ojo –Si renunciaba antes de que terminara el pasado mes no me habrían dado la liquidación – De hecho no decía del todo la verdad de la situación.

-¿Te importó más el dinero que nuestro hijo? – su reacción fue violenta y amenazadora.

-No, estoy diciendo que…

-Escucho lo que dices – interrumpió de nuevo – y me parece oír a una codiciosa a la que únicamente le importa el dinero – dijo ponzoñamente.

-¡Claro que siempre me importó – gritó suplicante – tener a…!– su voz en ese instante se ahogó. Se llevó una mano a su pecho. El corazón le latía a mil por hora de una manera tan extraña que provocó que el aire escaseará en sus pulmones y la doliera al intentar hacerlo – nuestro hijo – dijo con dificultad – Siempre me importó – Bajó su cabeza lentamente y se dedicó a llorar. Se sentía que mantenía una batalla a muerte. Una batalla que en definitiva ella llevaba todas las de perder.

El castaño paro bruscamente. Frunció el ceño. No creía lo que decía o no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Necesitaba sentir odio y desprecio no importaba si los descargaba en ella. No importaba si no tenía la culpa. No importaba si la hería. Sólo pensaba en desplazar el dolor por odio… a costa de Sakura.

-Pensé que si contábamos con ese apoyo económico podríamos sobrevivir hasta que consiguieras un nuevo trabajo – comenzó a decir viendo que el hombre no decía nada desde que había detenido su marcha – ¡Por Dios Shaoran! – gritó deseperada esperando una reacción – Si no tenemos lo suficiente para comer nosotros dos, menos para alimentar a uno más.

-Eso ya no interesa ahora – dijo al azar. No meditaba las palabras que decía. Seguía evitando la mirada de la castaña. El objetivo se había vuelto difícil es por ello que ahora le daba la espada.

-Shaoran… – llamó al castaño con voz suave. Con cautela disminuyó las distancias entre ellos, temiendo que si hacía algún movimiento brusco se enfureciera como si de una fiera se tratase. Trató de calmar su llanto con el fin de no hacer ruido mientras se aproximaba.

-Interpones cosas materiales sin valor alguno antes que a tus seres queridos – dijo repentinamente, antes de que Sakura alcanzara su fin. Se mantuvo estática y si palabras por algunos segundos hasta que volvió a la realidad.

-No, la decisión que tomé lo hice pensando en ustedes – Comentó con esfuerzos ya que un nudo en su garganta se había apoderado de ella queriendo no dejarla en paz. Lágrimas seguía pasando por su cara sólo que ahora eran menos.

- Sin embargo, terminó por perder a nuestro hijo – un golpe mortal para ella. No se podría decir de otra manera a lo dicho por su esposo – Por tu egoísmo.

-¡No! – negó deseando que con decirlo la pesadilla que estaba viviendo desaparecería – No digas eso – imploró mientras negaba con su cabeza – Por favor perdóname – sollozó con más fuerzas que antes.

-Mi abuela y me prima tenían razón – un silencio reinó para dar paso a lo que venía a continuación –Tu eres un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos – giró a verla a la cara, mantenía el ceño fruncido –Tú no quieres tener hijos por el simple hecho de mantenerte bella, y mantener esa imagen para no estropear la escala hacia tu exitosa carrera.

Sakura se tapó la boca con unas de sus manos para retener una especie de gemido de dolor. Ella más que nadie quería tener ese bebé. Con todas sus fuerzas lo había deseado. Para ella representaba una esperanza que la aferraba cada vez más a la vida. A seguir… a seguir luchando… a seguir viviendo…

-Ellas se equivocan – dijo indolentemente – Puedo aguantar palabras duras e hirientes de cualquier otra persona, pero… – su voz le falló y se quebró – no de ti. De ti no lo soporto. ¡Todos por favor, pero tu no! – rogó. Sus piernas ya no soportaban su propio peso. Empezaban a flaquear peligrosamente. Como pudo terminó de acortar las distancias y tomó con ímpetu uno de los brazos del castaño.

-Mejor me marcho para no seguir diciendo "palabra hirientes" – lo último lo dijo tratando de imitar la forma en que Sakura lo había dicho. Tomó la mano de ella y la apartó con desprecio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No me dejes sola! – un grito desgarrador salio de su boca – Por favor te necesito – intentó seguirle el paso mientras que con sus manos quería agarrarlo para así detenerlo.

El no escuchaba las suplicas. Con paso decidido llegó a la dichosa puerta. La abrió apresuradamente y la cerró con un estrepitoso portazo. La mujer llegó a la puerta pero no la hizo nada para abrirla sólo la miró. Se aferró a ella como si así la fuera a traspasar.

-Este dolor es tan fuerte… – lloró mientras cerraba con frenesí sus ojos y dejaba fluir libremente las lágrimas –que no puedo soportarlo… – La fortaleza de sus piernas finalmente la abandonaron. Lentamente se desplomó al piso. En el camino su cuerpo no se separó de la puerta –Quisiera morir para no hacer sufrir a las personas que amo con mis actos – golpeó la madera con fuerza. Se reprimía mentalmente una y otra vez – perdóname, Shaoran…

-No, no y no. Me niego a acertar tus disculpas ­– dijo con fastidio.

-Entiéndeme yo estaba… – bueno no sabía con exactitud como estaba ayer – mi mente y mis sentimientos estaban en conflicto…

-Se te hizo fácil acusarla de lo ocurrido – lo regaño.

-Necesitaba sacar lo que sentía – se amparó.

-Pero¡no tenías ningún derecho de tratarla como si fuera una basura, Shaoran! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No la traté como basura! – reclamó con furia.

-Claro – afirmó – no sólo le soltaste a la cara que era una avara, una mujer sin sentimientos y despreciable – en listó con desgana mientras le dedicaba una mirad asesina a su amigo.

-En esos momentos no razonaba lo que decía – se sinceró.

-Por eso eres un soquete – insultó mordaz.

-Oye no permito que me insultes, Tomoyo porque sino… – levantó un dedo amenazador. El se encontraba en frente de ella. Había dado un paso hacia ella tratando de intimidarla.

-Lo que yo no te permito es que insultes a Sakura – dijo con resentimiento. Viendo que Shaoran no retrocedía en su postura, agregó – A mi no me vengas con amenazas esas ve a darlas a tu abuela – se acercó a el con aire decidido no dejándose achicar por él.

-A mi abuela la respetas – advirtió.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? – preguntó con ínfulas –Ella no respeta a las personas que la rodean ¿Por qué razón yo si debo hacerlo? – lo miró con recelo como si fuere un extraño. Un extraño muy molesto.

Shaoran no pudo objetar el comentario de Tomoyo. Ella tenía toda la razón y son sólo lo de su abuela sino a lo referente a Sakura. Su mirada severa y dura que se había mantenido a lo largo de la conversación perdió fuerza y flaqueo.

-Tienes toda la razón… yo soy la basura.

-¡Eres un maldito! – gritó –Siempre pensé que Sakura sería feliz a tu lado. Si imaginé que habría ciertos problemas entre ustedes y ¿Qué pareja no los tiene? – preguntó esperando repuesta al no obtenerla prosiguió –Pero lo que le hiciste anoche no tiene nombre. Eres un infeliz y desgraciado – le propinó tremenda bofetada –Te mereces todo el sufrimiento del mundo.

El giró su cabeza hacia la mano de su amiga había dirigido el golpe. No dijo nada ni se quejó a pesar de que ese manotazo si la había dolido. Sólo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su amiga.

-Pero no te lo deseo por que ella sufriría por tu infelicidad – dijo rompiendo el silencio– Además sé que eres buena persona y que te equivocaste en tus actos – su voz volvió a ser a la de la dulce Tomoyo de siempre – Sólo espero…

Shaoran la volteó a verla con sorpresa esas palabras… las recordaba…

_- Sólo espero… – dijo para si mismo. Bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota._

_-¿Esperar? – preguntó intrigado._

_-Nada­ – comentó rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que lo habían escuchado. _

-Que la hagas feliz porque ella a duras penas la ha conocido la dicha – exclamó seria pero sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza.

-Lo mismo dijo el señor Kinomoto antes de… – pensó Shaoran en voz alta.

-¿Eso te dijo? –chilló sorprendida interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo. Se veía nerviosa.

-Si – asintió. De repente un rayo lo iluminó. Tenía que aclarar una dudad que había tenido hace tiempo. El momento de esclarecerla había llegado tenía a la persona ideal para poner fin a su curiosidad –dime una cosa Tomoyo, y confío que no me mentirás al respecto, – puntualizó. Ella mientras tanto se fregaba sus manos con desesperación, rogando a los cielos que no le preguntar respecto a lo que ella sospechaba que lo haría – ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Sakura antes que la conociera¿Por qué dicen que ojala no cometa alguna locura?– las sospechas de la mujer se fortalecieron – ¿Por qué se ponen nerviosos cuando ella comenta o bromea sobre la muerte¿Por qué es peligrosa nuestra relación?

Tomoyo lo miraba aterrorizada, no sabía que decirle o no respecto a su prima. Pero, una cosa si conocía: el no la iba dejar hasta que le respondiera todas sus preguntas. Es cuando entonces el aire se le hizo pesado y difícil de inhalarlo. Tragó saliva.

-¿Acaso Sakura…?– no estaba seguro de continuar con aquella pregunta. Sin embargo si quería saberlo todo tenía que preguntar textual lo que su mente le dictaba – ¿Acaso Sakura a matado a alguien?

-Por favor no me obligues a...– temblaba a causa del miedo que sentía por todo su cuerpo recorrer – Por favor no.

-¡No!, me niego. ¡Deseo saber que diablos pasa con ella! – gritó. Tomoyo se quedó muda. Shaoran perdía la paciencia así que la sujetó de los brazos con fuerza y la meneó con brusquedad – ¡Dime de una vez por todas, Tomoyo!

Definitivamente no encontraba un escape para zafarse ante las interrogantes del castaño. No había más remedio que confesar de una vez por todas… la verdad.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué le pareció el capitulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que valió la pena que lo subiera hasta en este momento porque así encontré la inspiración ajaja u.uU . ¿Piensan que el final de este capitulo no tiene que ver con lo tratado al principio? Si tienen razón pero, tenía que llegar a ese punto y sólo el medio era que pasara la discusión de S&S y Tomoyo como buena amiga fuera a intervenir. Ya verán como es que Shaoran llega a esa conclusión. Claro, que aquí y lo que llevamos de capítulos no suena muy convincente su deducción (parece sacado de la manga –la verdad – -.-) Solo esperen los demás capítulos jajaja u.uU XD!!!

Perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela absorbe mucho T.T y sumando que como escritora me muero de hambre… mi cerebro no da mucho maquila mucho material.

Mi mente se concentra en la escuela y otra parte en lo que pasa en Tsubasa. Como ya mero acaba pues tengo la cabeza llena de interrogantes y teorías . vacaciones!! Para mi cerebro -.-U

Además de que mi madre pues no le agrada eso de estar pegada a la compu sólo para estar escribiendo tragedias Y.Y, según ella, aunque no esta alejada de la realidad ; P

Bueno, pasando a otro tema agradezco a:

Lady-Clamp: Lloro de emoción porque vio que le dedique esta historia. Me llena de honra que mi dedicatoria no haya pasado desapercibida y por supuesto esta historia tendrá drama mucha drama

Celina Sosa: Perdón de nuevo por confundir. Como dije antes esta historia no tendrá secuencia tradicional. Una vez que se tenga gran parte de ella se podrá ir atando cabos. Gracias por tu review.

Whiteratreturns: Gracias por tus porras que lindo ajajaja XD!! . Prometo no liar mucho con eso de los tiempos.

Por sus reviews y también a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y no dejan comentario T.T. Siento que soy mala escritora quizás ya no debe escribir (caigo en depresión -.-)

Sin más que decir se cuidan y nos vemos pronto!!

P.D. Prometo que en uno de los capítulos que viene será totalmente de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero ojo no digo que hablaré de ellos como pareja :P


	5. Chapter 5 Padres

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a Clamp. Además gracias a ti lector de que te tomaste la molestia de echar un vistazo a esta historia y tienes la suficiente paciencia como para seguir leyéndola¡mil gracias! **

**Capitulo 5**

**Padres**

Por la puerta de la habitación entró un hombre. Su caminar era lento porque llevaba en sus brazos a una mujer. Se acercó a la cama que estaba a un lado de él. Posó ahí a la mujer con sumo cuidado. Como amaba a esa mujer. En su rostro se plasmaba todo el amor que tenía solo a ella. Una vez tendida en la cama su amada, él sentó en la orilla de la cama para poder observarla con mayor detenimiento. Estiró una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar su cara y brazos. Eran tan cálidos y suaves como la seda que podría perderse una eternidad en ella, en su esencia, en su cuerpo, en su alma…

La mujer al sentir tales caricias cerró sus ojos. Solo sentía las manos de él recorrer su piel. Necesitaba abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, amarlo… Sus manos de dirigieron a la cara de su amado. Lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo por varios segundos. Sintió la calidez de él en ella. Supo que no podía soportar más, de sus labios escapó un gemido. Él se separó rápidamente.

-Shaoran…– clamó. Levantó ambos brazos para poder rodear el cuello del castaño. El la tomó para levantarla de la cama. Trajo el cuerpo femenino hacia él para que se apoyara en su pecho. Desde ese ángulo solo pudo apreciar la espalda de la mujer.

-Tranquila amor – le susurró al oído. Dirigió sus manos al camisón de ella. Lentamente levantó la prenda para dejar al descubierto una parte de la espalda.

-Tengo frío – se quejó al sentir la piel descubierta. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para contemplar los alrededores.

-Pronto ya no lo sentirás – dijo calmado. Tomó algo del recipiente que estaba junto al buró de la cama. Lo pasó por la espalda de la mujer.

No pudo evitar estremecerse por sentir aquel frió tan extraño. Ese frió que sentía tan placentero.

-Se siente tan bien – ronroneó.

-Lo sé – se limitó a decir dulcemente. Cuando terminó con esa tarea la volvió a cubrir con la prenda y la recostó.

-¿Sabes cuanto te amo? – preguntó repentinamente la mujer, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Jamás lo sabré con exactitud – respondió. Con cuidado la metió debajo de la cobijas. Pareciera que temía que un momento a otro se fuera a romper aquel cuerpo femíneo.

-Mucho… demasiado – susurró alegre. Cerró sus ojos otra vez y agregó – tanto que ni yo misma sé tal magnitud.

Él la miró. Apartó unos cuantos mechones del rostro de la castaña. Se veía cansada y débil. El doctor había dicho que el embarazo para ella era muy riesgoso. Sin embrago, tan testaruda que es no se dejó intimidar. No renunció a tener la oportunidad de tener al menos un hijo de él. Fruto del amor puro y mutuo que sentían. Así ella le demostraría, auque fuera un poco, el amor que siente por su esposo.

El silencio reinó. Cada uno estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y en sus temores. Principalmente él, ante por lo último que había dicho su esposa. Despacio se acercó a ella. Poco a poco sus labios fueron cortando distancias. Cerrando instintivamente los ojos, finalmente los labios se tocaron. Ambos entregaron todo en ese beso. Ese beso tan cálido en donde se podía sentir el amor.

A ritmo lento succionaban y tocaban sus labios. Las respiraciones eran sosegadas pero profundas. Casi sin pensarlo las manos de cada uno se aferraron a su pareja. Temían a que el otro se desvaneciera. Temían a despertar de ese sueño tan maravilloso. Temían perder a su amado. Temían al futuro incierto. Temían a tantas cosas…

-¿Tanto me amas? – preguntó cuando se distanció un poco de la mujer.

Sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios, asintió.

-Yo te amo – declaró – tanto que estaría dispuesto a pasar las más terribles pruebas que el infierno me pusiera – rozó con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de su amada – con tal de no apartarme de tu lado.

-No digas eso – frunció el ceño.

-No me importaría – la miró fijamente a los ojos – no ir al paraíso si tu no estas –como pudo la abrazó fuertemente. Hundió su cara en el cuello de ella – Porque tú eres mi paraíso, Sakura.

-Ahora no pienses en ello – interrumpió – En estos momentos hay que pensar en la vida que nos espera al lado de nuestros hijos – prefirió cambiar el tema. Su cara se suavizó. Automáticamente acarició su vientre.

-Al fin podemos ser padres después de lo que pasó con el primero – clavó la mirada al suelo – Perdón por el daño que te hice aquella vez – dijo con voz quebradiza. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, estrujando las sabanas que estaba por su paso. Jamás se perdonaría aquel acto tan cobarde.

-Eso ya es parte del pasado, Sahoran – Tomó el brazo de su esposo para evitar que se lastimara las palmas de las manos.

-Me alegra que hoy en día sea diferente – dejó las sábanas a un lado. Levantó la cabeza – que hoy si pueda estar a tu lado como se debe – Giró para verla mejor otorgándole una amplia sonrisa – Los dos afrontando esta situación juntos.

-A mi también me da dicha – dijo emocionada. Al poco tiempo sus ojos reflejaron tristeza –Sin embargo, tengo miedo

-¿De que vuelva a ocurrir? – tanteó peligrosamente el terreno.

-Si – afirmó con pesadumbre – tengo miedo de volver a sentir ese sentimiento de vació en mi corazón – tentó su pecho como si le doliera – de hacerme ilusiones que nunca llegaran a hacerse realidad – las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar – de sentirme culpable por no poder evitar perder un hijo.

-Cálmate amor, no es bueno para los tres que te pongas así –limpió las lágrimas. Odiaba verla frágil y débil. Si por él fuera ella estaría alegre, feliz, radiante… todo el tiempo – Recuerda que el doctor nos recomendó que guardaras reposo y estuvieras tranquila de lo contrario…– un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

-Estaremos en peligro de muerte – continuó por el. Shaoran la reprendió con la mirada. En cambio Sakura sólo se dedicó a desviar la mirada, lejos de su esposo.

-No quiero perderte, amor – el nudo en la garganta cada vez se hacía más grande a medida que hablaba – ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos – era una batalla interna la que estaba llevando acabo a lo largo de la conversación. Lamentablemente estaba perdiendo –por favor

La castaña se juzgaba culpable. Hacía sufrir al trigueño ante semejante situación en la que se hallaba. De pronto sintió una punzada en el vientre. Atrozmente no pudo evitar comprimir la cara en señal de dolor.

-¿Segura que no quieres que llame al doctor? – preguntó alarmado.

-No, estoy bien –al ver que en nada convencía a su esposo, agregó – este dolor es menos intenso que de la otra vez.

-Bien –dijo poco persuadido.

-Lo único que necesito es descansar – comentó poniendo fin a la discusión. Se acomodó en la cama. Estiró a un más las sábanas para poder cubrir su rostro con ellas.

-Bueno amor te dejo que descanses – Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embrago, una mano detuvo su propósito.

-Por favor quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me duerma.

Cómo iba a negarse al verla ahí acostada aferrada a las sábanas como su única protección. Fijó sus ojos en ella. Se veía pálida y temblorosa. Esperaba anhelante una repuesta afirmativa. Sus ojos le suplicaban que se quedara. Que la abrazara con fuerza. Para con tal de que alejara sus temores porque la fuerza que necesitaba emanaba de aquel hombre junto a ella.

-Pero si ya llevamos tres horas aquí y nada que te duermes – reclamó.

-Lo siento pero – se ocultó tras las sábanas – es que… realmente me asustó.

-Solo fue una pesadilla – se acercó a abrazarla.

-Si lo sé –dejó al descubierto su rostro para verlo mejor.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó divertido.

-¿Qué tal si cierro mis ojos – cerró con fuerza los ojos para de inmediato abrirlos lo más que pudo –y lo veo de nuevo? – con sus manos se colgó del traje del castaño con cierto pavor –Me da miedo.

-Mi pequeña – dijo con cariño a su hija de 7 años – por eso estoy yo aquí para ahuyentar a los monstruos que te asustan –inesperadamente le picó las costillas. La reacción no se hizo esperar. De la boca de ella salían tremendas carcajadas en señal de que le estaba causando cosquillas – Cierra los ojos y duerme que nada ni nadie te vendrá a aterrorizar – paró de hacerle cosquillas. Frotó su nariz con la de la pequeña al mismo tiempo ella no paraba de reír.

-¿De verdad papá? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-Por eso te quiero – se deshizo de las cobijas que la cubrían. Sus pequeños brazos se dirigieron al cuello de Shaoran. Apretó con fuerza a manera de juego –Por protegerme además de ser un papá muy lindo, tierno, valiente y guapo – dio un sonoro besuqueo en la mejilla de su papá.

-Vaya si no fueras mi hija yo diría que eres una potencial rival para mi – se escuchó una voz en el lumbral de la habitación.

-¡Mamá! – la niña salió de la cama como pudo. Corrío directo hacia la persona que se encontraba en la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella alzó sus brazos en invitación de un gran abrazo.

-¡Hakori! – la llamó su madre. La cargó y le otorgó un beso – ¿Cómo es posible que aun no te duermas? – preguntó en forma de regaño. Bueno eso era un intento porque era bien sabido que parecía burla que otra cosa – Mañana vas a la escuela.

-Lo que pasa es que tuvo una pesadilla y se asustó – intervino el trigueño. Sakura dejó de prestar toda su atención a su hija para ahora fijarse en Shaoran. Le sonrió a manera de complicidad. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba ahí.

-No debes tener miedo – se dirigió de nuevo a la niña – no dejaremos que nada malo te pase – la sujetó más hacia su cuerpo. Shaoran sabía muy bien a lo que se refería… recordaba la conversación que hace años atrás había sostenido con Tomoyo – Además deja que tu papá ya se vaya a dormir porque el mañana, al igual que tu, se tiene que levantar temprano para ir al trabajo.

-Perdón mamá – se apenó poniéndose roja.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan miedosa – contestó como si fuera obvio.

-Mi amor – esa respuesta le causó ternura – No te estoy regañando y menos por ser miedosa – le acarició el pelo – Es más aquí entre nos – se acercó a su oído –yo también le temía mucho a los monstruos y fantasmas cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿En serio? – se sorprendió a escuchar tal confesión. Siempre imaginó que su madre nunca había tenido miedo.

-No es malo tener miedo –– frunció el ceño – pero que llegue apoderarse de ti a tal punto que sea más fuerte que tu… – sus facciones se suavizaron. Su mente divagó entre varios pensamientos y obscuros recuerdos. Recuerdos que le hacían daño volver a revivirlos. Se estremeció al recordar los actos que había cometido. Existía uno, el cual deseaba nunca haberlo cometido. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo para evitar…– Eso si es malo – concluyó.

-¿Alguna vez el miedo se a apoderado de ti a "ese" punto? –preguntó curiosa. Prestó mucha atención a cada uno de los gestos de su madre. Se extrañó de verla así.

-Si – afirmó no muy conciente a lo que contestaba.

-¿Cuándo ha sido mamá? – preguntó suspicaz.

Sakura no contestó. Prefería no hacerlo. Quizás algún día lo sabría, pero no ahora. Rogaba a los cielos que no se llegara ha enterar su hija acerca de su terrible pecado.

-Será mejor –intervino Shaoran adrede – que ya intentes seriamente tratar de dormir, pequeña preguntona – se acercó a su esposa. Hizo un ademán para que le entregara la niña.

-No quiero – se sujetó fuerte al cuello de su madre – Mamá me va a decir…– dirigió una significativa mirada, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Otro día, pequeña – la pequeña dejó libre el cuello de Sakura. Permitió que la depositaran en los brazos de su padre – ahora duerme que mañana tienes práctica de atletismo.

-Esta bien, –sabía que cuando su madre se negaba a algo no había ninguna fuerza que la obligara a lo contrario – pero solo me quedaré dormida si ambos se quedan conmigo – sus padres se miraron mutuamente de manera indecisa –Sólo hasta que me duerma ¿Si? – suplicó.

Shaoran bajó a la pequeña. Rogó con la mirada a Sakura quien me dio se negaba a aceptar la petición.

-Que rayos – meció su mano como restando importancia –Haber háganme espacio para poder sentarme – se dirigió hacia la cama.

Al escuchar la respuesta la niña gritó de alegría. Corrió rapidamente a la cama para acostarse. Se arropó con las sábanas.

-¡Por favor! Dejarías de una vez por todas dejar dormir a los demás, Hakori – una voz de un niño, proveniente de la habitación contigua, la regañó – a mi no me dejas dormir. Mañana tengo examen. Espera hasta mañana para gritar y brincar como una monstruo todo lo que quieras pero ahora… ¡Deja dormir!

-Tú cállate, Xianyang –gritó la niña – Eres un hermano odioso.

-Tú eres la molestia – la voz ya no se escuchaba lejana – con tus ruidos de ¡monstruo!– el niño de la edad de Hakori apareció en el cuarto de ella.

-Mamá, papá – dijo con un dejo de enojo – ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan tenido a Shian también? – Prestaron atensión a cada palabra de Hakori – ¿No hubo posibilidad de ser hija única? –cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia.

Shaoran y Sakura rieron por lo bajo. Al fin después de tanto sufrimiento habían logrado formar una familia. Sus dos hijos eran su sol. Aunque no dejaban ni una oportunidad para pelear como perros y gatos. En el fondo se querían porque eran hermanos. Agradecían a la vida por los dos regalos maravillosos: sus hijos.

-Te escuché – refunfuñó con molestia sacando la lengua.

-No me importa –dijo sin afligirse –Yo tengo razón, te va ir mal porque te tropezarás con tus patas de monstruo.

-Eso no es cierto he practicado mucho para concursar – irguió el pecho en señal de orgullo –Mamá me a ayudado en ello.

-Pobre de mamá tratar de entrenar un monstruo como tu no debe ser difícil –comentó despectivo.

-Pues tía Tomoyo opina que soy buena – atacó

-Eso te dice sólo para que no te sientas mal – se defendió –Sabes perfectamente que tía Tomoyo nos adora por ser hijos de su prima. Haría todo lo posible para hacernos sentir mejor.

-Pero no creo que me mienta en algo así – detuvo su caminar. En su cara se vislumbraba una mueca que aparentaba ser un puchero.

-¿Segura? – preguntó soberbio.

-Pues entonces Kenshin también es un mentiroso –respondió con desolación – porque el me dice que soy buena en atletismo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – rodó sus ojos.

-Recuerda la vez te dijo que eres muy inteligente por sacar notables en matemáticas – comentó tratando de imitar a su primo.

-Eso no es mentira mis notas lo demuestran – frunció el ceño con aires de ofendido.

-Yo no estaría tan segura – ahora era el turno de ella para ser arrogante – No sé porque pero cuando nos dan nuestras boletas trimestrales mágicamente – movió sus dedos como si con ellos esparciera polvo sobre algo enfrente de ella – cambian tus notas antes de que las vean nuestros papás.

-Tú te atreves a hablar y te las verás conmigo – amenazó.

-No niego que eres inteligente pero como eres un flojo… –cruzó los brazos. Con el rabillo del ojo miró a su hermano.

-Mejor flojo que un monstruo – contraatacó de manera triunfal.

-¡No me digas monstruo! – gritó furiosa mientras trataba de darle un pisotón al pie de Xian, pero falló en el intento.

-¡Hakori! – gritó una voz masculina – ¡Xianyang!

-¡Kenshin! – gritó a manera de respuesta Hakori al reconocer el dueños de esa hermosa voz. Ella llevaba enamorada de su primo Ken desde el momento que lo conoció… es decir desde siempre ya que se habían criado prácticamente como hermanos.

Kenshin era guapo. Era un chico alto, fornido, su piel nívea, su pelo negro… tan sedoso que bailaba en armonía con el viento cada vez que soplaba este y movía cada cabello. Sus ojos… exquisitos ojos amatistas en los cuales uno se podría perder en sus profundidades. Siempre estaba tranquilo, era de extrañarse cuando se encontrara enfadado, auque fuese un poco. En sus labios todo el tiempo formaban una sonrisa. Una sonrisa seductora. Claro nadie negaba que el chico fuera guapo y mucho menos Hakori.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca o se te caerá toda la baba – comentó Xianyang cuando su primo se encontraba en frente de ellos. Sólo lo hacía para avergonzar a su hermana frente a Ken. Hakori se enfureció con Xian a tal extremo que le dio una certera patada a la espinilla de este.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó lo más natural del mundo, aprovechando que su hermano se tragaba el dolor provocado por la tremenda patada.

-Bueno, mamá me pidió que llevara este paquete a tía Sakura – alzó su mano a la altura de los ojos de la chica para que apreciara mejor el paquete.

-¿Sabes que tiene el paquete? – preguntó curiosa.

-No – negó con su cabeza – Lo único que si sé que si no le entrego este paquete a mi tía mi madre se regañará por ello – su cara cambio por una de terror.

-Aun no puedo imaginar que tía Tomoyo sea tan enojona cuando llega a hacerlo – intervino Xian una vez recuperado del dolor.

Ken encogió sus hombros restando importancia.

-Dime ¿Tienes noticias de acerca de tío Eriol? – preguntó Hakori. Ella apreciaba mucho a Eriol. Aunque tío, tío lo que se dice tío no lo era, pero para su hermano y para ella lo sentían como tal. Desde que tiene memoria él se había portado como un segundo padre al igual que Tomoyo. Sólo que últimamente viajaba demasiado con el pretexto de que eran negocios. Sin embrago, los tres chicos intuían que ese realmente no era el motivo.

-No muchas – respondió sereno – recibí una carta de él en donde me decía que tal vez el próximo mes venga a vernos – su rostro se iluminó –Además de quedarse una temporada por aquí.

-Oye Ken – lo llamó su primo – ¿A veces no extrañas a tu papá?

-Viaja por negocios – contestó sin perder la sonrisa –pero el tiempo que paso con él hace que cuando regresa es como sino hubiera pasado el tiempo y siguiéramos igual.

-Aunque ahora supongo debes pasar menos tiempo con él – comentó Hakori.

-Sí, no me quejo – dijo serio –Mi padre no me ha hecho sentir un cero a la izquierda.

-Existe un pero ¿Verdad? – preguntó no muy seguro Xian.

-Hubiera querido que mis padres terminaran como los suyos – respondió con honestidad. A veces sentía envidia de Hako y Xian ya que sus padres si estaban casados. Tomo el tiempo eran una familia. Tenían un hogar con padre y madre todo a cada momento. Sin embrago, el veía a su padre de vez en cuando. Lo extrañaba a pesar de vivir con su mamá que le daba todo el amor que pudiera dar a una persona, le faltaba su padre, si él estaba cada vez que lo necesitaba. Pero… no era una familia real.

-Si, aun no entiendo como es que no se casaron – dijo Hakori – Según escuché ellos dos se querían mucho.

-Todavía se quieren – rectificó Ken.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Los escuché en la última conversación que tuvieron los dos – Sin querer los había escuchado. Sólo oyó una parte que lo hizo confundirse aun más – Es muy extraño ellos a pesar de que se quieren argumentan que no pueden estar justos como matrimonio – recordó las palabras de su madre – Ni mi madre ni padre han buscado una pareja en todos estos años.

-No te desanimes tal ves algún día piensen en casarse – lo animó Hakori.

-No creo –negó rotundamente –si no lo hicieron cuando yo venía en camino menos ahora, 13 años después.

-Anda que eso no te afecte primo – dijo Xian dandole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, no quiero ver esa cara larga el día de mañana – comentó Hakori. Ken la miró extrañado – No me digas que lo olvidaste – Hakori puso los ojos en blanco. Amaba a ese hombre pero realmente a veces desesperaba – Mañana domingo será el ensayo final para las competencias entre las diferentes instituciones que tendran lugar en nuestra escuela.

-Ah, perdón no me acordaba – dijo en su defensa. Se sonrojó a ver a Hakori.

-Mañana no faltes ¿eh? – amenazó –Porque los dos estaremos ahí. – hizo una mohín de fastidio –Shian para variar en el equipo de barras y yo en porristas.

-Yo no sé que tanto prácticas si siempre te das de lleno en la cabezota con el bastón – se desquitó de su hermana.

-Me caes mal –gritó Hakori –no sé porque mis padres me castigaron teniendo un hijo como tu – alzó las manos al cielo.

-Cállate –la regañó Xian – Es tu culpa que se nos hiciera tarde ahora no llegaremos a tiempo

-¿Mi culpa? –preguntó ofendida. Estaba tan molestia que le costaba peinarse. Se dirigía a la pared ya que con quien discutía se encontraba en la habitación adjunta – ¿Quién fue el tarado que atrasó mi reloj para que yo me levantara más tarde?

-De todos modos es tu culpa, – discutía mientras corría de un lado para otro en su recámara en busca de algo limpio para poder vestirse – si hubiera sabido que a mi reloj se le agotarían la batería durante la noche no lo habría hecho, pero como eres una fastidiosa lo hice – se excusó.

-Ya niños no peleen – gritó en el pasillo Shaoran –Xian ya deja a tu hermana en paz –se asomó por la puerta de la habitación del chico – en primer lugar no debiste haberlo hecho –lo regaño dirigiendo una mirada de "luego hablamos de tu castigo" – y Hako deja de insultar a tu hermano – dirigió se cabeza hacia la puerta de alado para que llegara su voz hasta Hakori.

-Pero papá… – Hakori asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo para ver mejor a su padre. Shaoran tuvo que mantener su postura de seriedad con muchos trabajos. Hakori tenía a medio hacer su peinado. Su pelo todo enmarañado era un caso.

-Apúrense –dijo recordando el motivo de porque había subido –que la niñera ya los esta esperando desde hace cinco minutos.

Shaoran bajó a toda prisa. Se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al entrar se topó con Sakura. Ella estaba sentada. Pálida. Nerviosa. Se restregaba sus manos. Veía por la ventana de manera inquietante. Algo le preocupaba.

-Sakura – la llamó. Ella brincó asustada en su asiento – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó aun más preocupado.

-¿Eh? – trató de calmarse un poco – Ah si – afirmó vagamente – No es nada.

-¿Segura? – preguntó con la esperanza de que confesara.

-Por supuesto amor – afirmó con tono seguro.

-No sé si vendré a cenar esta noche – cambió de tema. Aun no se convencía, pero no tenía tiempo ya que en una hora habría una junta muy importante a la cual no debía de faltar – cualquier cambio de planes te aviso ¿Vale?

-Si – respondió vacilante – te cuidas y que te vaya bien – escuchó la puerta abrirse. Giró para ver a su esposo apurado. Cuando este se disponía a cerrar la puerta…­– ¡Shaoran!

-Dime – dijo asombrado deteniendo su labor.

-Te amo – confesó. Necesitaba decirlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque pero lo necesitaba.

-Yo también te amo mi bella flor divina – dijo mientras e regalaba una sonrrisa. Finalmente salió de la casa para dirigirse a la oficina.

Cinco minutos después Hakori y Xian bajaron a toda prisa. Sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la calle. Sakura los esperaba junto con la niñera.

-Ya nos vamos mamá – dijo Hakori.

-Que les vaya bien a los dos – su voz tembló. Los nervios la estaban destrozando – mucha suerte

-Mamá todavía no es la competencia – comentó exasperado Xian.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que les pase algo de aquí al día de la competencia – abrazó a ambos.

-Tranquila mamá tendremos cuidado – se preocupó Hakori. Mientras tanto Xian se escapaba de la conversación.

-¡Hako! Date prisa se nos hace mas tarde – le gritó su hermano desde adentro del auto.

-Ya voy – contestó

-Adiós mamá – se despidió Xian.

-Adiós Shian. Adiós Hako – sacudió su mano en señal de despedida –Cuídense mucho.

-¡Si! – gritaron al unísono.

-Nos vemos en la tarde mamá – gritó Hakori ya una vez a dentro del auto.

-Los quiero

-Yo también te quiero – respondió Hakori.

-Igual yo mamá – gritó Xian más por molestar a su hermana que por corresponder a lo dicho por su madre, bueno en parte.

El auto emprendió su marcha rumbo a la escuela. Sakura salió hasta el camellón para segur despidiéndose de sus hijos. Un vuelco a su corazón le hizo comprender hasta ahora el presentimiento que tenía desde hace unas horas. Ese día sintió que nunca más volvería ver las sonrisas, las peleas, los juegos, los rostros…de sus hijos. Rogó a los cielos que solo fuera una loca idea suya. Sin embargo, sabía en el fondo que no era sí. El auto dobló una esquina, desapareciendo tras unas casas.

Ese día la tragedia llegaría a la vida de Sakura una vez más. Pero, ahora la marcaría a tal grado que ya no volvería a ser la misma. Por desgracia ese dolor no lo superaría ni aun teniendo a Shaoran a su lado…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué puedo decir para que no me maten? Pues no se me ocurre nada u.uU que mala soy para las excusas. Si siguen ahí y llegaron a leer hasta esta parte… pido clemencia sé que este capitulo esta del nabo -.- y que para el colmo tardé siglos para subir tal bodrio pero mi propósito es plasmar algo general de cómo eran esos pequeñuelos antes de… bueno ya saben.

Otra cosa que debo decir es sobre Kenshin, bueno como pudieron leer sus padres son nada más ni nada menos que Tomoyo y Eriol. No me maten fans de E&T por no casar felizmente a la parejita, pero sinceramente no iba a ponerlos como personas que se aman mutuamente, pero como es tan grande la influencia de varias historias leídas en donde a cada rato los unen pues… me dejé llevar, sólo que decidí no casarlos. Bueno volviendo con Ken, a este personaje si le dudé mucho en meterlo como hijo de E&T, como ya dije no los casé y aparte hago que tengan un hijo… . En próximos capítulos saldrá más este personaje no de forma transcendente… °¬° ni como hacerlo trascendente.

Por último los nombres de los hijos de S&S pues a Xianyang medio lo inventé ya que lo saqué del nombre de Xinyang, una región de China, no me golpeen por mi falta de imaginación a tanto nombres se refiere. En tanto a Hakori pues ese si lo inventé, aunque no estoy segura talvez lo oí por ahí alguna vez o quizás escuché algo parecido y mi subconsciente lo recordó . no sé. Sólo sé que me gustó como sonó.

Antes de despedirme agradezco a:

**Whiteratreturns: **Si Shaoran es un baboso ejeje, pero aun así es mi adoración. Pero tendrá su merecido, le tocará sufrir y mucho -.- A lo que respecta a Sakura solo espera y veras ajajaja u.uU

**Celina: **No te deseperes pronto desvelaré poco a poco el pasado de Sakura. Hoy fue capitulo tranquilon pero el siguiente voy sobre el pasado de Sakura.

Por sus reviews. También a todo aquellas personas que leen la historia.

Si más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6 Sombras

**A ti lector que tienes la suficiente paciencia como para seguir leyendo esta historia¡mil gracias! **

_**NOTA IMPOTARTANTE**__**: En este capitulo hay una escena de categoría M que no es grata. Si sientes alguna ofensa por este tipo de escenas será mejor que no sigas leyendo. Pero, si crees que encontrarás escenas detalladas y morbosas será mejor que busques en otro lado porque en este capitulo no lo tendrás. Ya quedan advertidos lo que les espera al seguir leyendo.**_

**Capitulo 6**

**Sombras**

-¡Sakura!– gritó una joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca.

Sakura se paró en seco y volteó para ver quien la llamaba. Rogó por que solo hubiera sido su imaginación. Especialmente hoy no tenía ganas de discutir y menos con ella. Su mirada se topó con una figura fémina que corría hacia ella mientras esta agitaba su mano para llamar la atención de la castaña. Sakura maldijo a su mala suerte.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó impaciente.

-Es- espe- ra ¿Quieres? – dijo apenas audible al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño de manera indignada. Se llevó una mano al pecho como si tratara de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

La otra muchacha en cambio rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiada.

-Sé a que vienes, Tomoyo – dijo con monotonía. Su amiga la interrogó con la mirada – Si, es cierto ¿Y qué?

Tomoyo la miró con asombro perdiendo de golpe el color de su rostro. No lo podía creer o más bien no quería creer.

-Pero amiga – exclamó desconcertada – ¿No sabes que te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? – preguntó cansada.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? – cruzó los brazos incrédula – Sakura, reacciona. No estas en tu sano juicio…

La castaña se disponía a dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo, sabía que con eso no terminaría la letanía de su amiga.

-Mira, Tomoyo, es mi vida y yo sé lo que hago de ella – apretó los puños con furia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga – coincidió – pero¿Tenía que ser precisamente él?

-Claro, como para ti es fácil. No falta quien quiera salir contigo – farfulló – a mí en cambio...

-Por el amor de Dios Sakura – gritó molesta – ¡Solo tienes 15 años! Ni que te fueras a quedar solterona si no dices si al primer chico que quiera ser tu novio.

-¿Crees que es el primero? – ofendida continuó caminando.

-Bueno, no quise decir eso – comentó indiferente mientras seguía a zancadas a su amiga. Reflexionó lo antes dicho. Descubrió que no fue lo más apropiado contestar. El silencio reinó por cinco largos minutos hasta que Tomoyo agregó – Me preocupo por ti… – un nudo en la garganta apareció en escena – Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.

La trigueña transformó su expresión furiosa a una melancólica. Su amiga había tocado un tema muy delicado para ella. Aminoró el paso, así la amatista pudo alcanzarla al fin.

-¿Sabes Tomoyo? – dijo en un susurro. La nombrada prestó atención – Hoy no quiero discutir – después de decir esto continuó con paso veloz en dirección a su casa.

-No, Sakura Kinomoto – tomó uno de los brazos de ella para detenerla – quiero respuestas y las quiero en este mismo instante – de un tirón la hizo que quedaran frente a frente.

-Me siento mal – continuó como si no la hubieran interrumpido – y quiero llegar a casa temprano para terminar todo lo que tengo que hacer – La amatista no se convenció. Su mano no se inmutó ni un solo segundo – Es en serio – apartó la mano de ella – Hasta mañana – caminó unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Bien! – vociferó – huye como siempre lo haces – estaba harta de que siempre tenía que sonsacar a su amiga para que le diga las cosas.

Sakura volteó apresuradamente. No huía de los problemas ya que no mentía sobre lo de no sentirse bien el día de hoy.

-Mira Tomoyo – le enterró un dedo en el pecho – No te incumbe mi noviazgo con Mizushima.

-¿Mizushima? – preguntó suspicaz – Ni si quiera lo llamas por su nombre.

-Eso no importa.

-Eso quiere decir – avanzó más hacia su amiga causando que el dedo de esta se le enterrara más al pecho – que aun no le tienes suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

-Tú no entiendes – dejó de apuntar a su amiga con el dedo.

-Es precisamente por lo que quiero respuestas – reclamó.

-Vamos al parque – avanzó en dirección opuesta de la amatista. Tomoyo no se movió – Por favor, si es que deseas saber lo que pasa – siguió caminando rumbo al parque – Será una conversación larga.

La amatista corrió para mantener el paso de su amiga. Al llegar al parque, Sakura se sentó en uno de los columpios. Tomoyo la imitó.

-Ahora me dirás el ¿Por qué aceptaste a Mizushima como novio?

-Ni yo misma lo sé – confesó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por favor no grites – le regañó.

-Perdón, es que me sorprendió tu respuesta.

-Mizushima me comenzó a hablar por que quería salir con Aka.

-¿Con Aka? – se extrañó –¿Por qué acudió contigo si no te llevas bien con ella?

-No me interrumpas que lo haces más difícil – viendo que ya no habría interrupciones prosiguió – Como sabes a Aka la conozco desde hace años. El se acercó a mí con la esperanza de que la ayudara a convencerla. Pasó el tiempo y empecé a ser su amiga. Pronto sentí algo más que amistad por el, pero callé. Hasta que un día le confesó a Aka lo que sentía por ella.

-Conociendo a Aka de seguro le dio calabazas – dijo divertida.

-Si – afirmó abatida – Se veía tan mal que intervine para consolarlo. Sin embargo, me reprochó por meterme en donde no debía, además de decirme que yo que iba a saber sobre sentimientos de amor.

-Maldito – apretó furiosa su mandíbula.

-Me dolió tanto sus palabras que terminé alejándome de él – tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel así que encontró fascinante observar sus pies mientras hablaba – Fue imposible ya que es amigo de Naru y Osuka. Por si no fuera poco de ser mi compañero de clases, tenemos los mismos amigos – hizo un mohín de cólera – Pasaron los meses. Me enteré de los diferentes amoríos de Mizushima con otras chicas de la escuela. Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él o fui su último recurso, porque hoy saliendo de la escuela me preguntó si lo intentamos.

-Por su puesto, le dijiste que si – dijo resignada – Lo que no entiendo es la razón.

-Mizushima es el único que me hace sentir cómoda tal cual soy. Sentirme bonita. Sentir que soy mujer y que puede existir un chico quiera salir conmigo… – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas – No sentirme solo una amiga "buena onda" a la cual uno estima como hermana pero que jamás saldrían con ella. Me cansé de sentirme una marimacha, rodeada de amigos hombres que solo tiene una amiga, la cual resulta ser mi prima lejana.

-Sakura hay muchos chicos que estarían dispuestos a salir contigo – se paró de su asiento para pararse al lado de la castaña.

-¿Si? – ella también se levantó – ¿Dónde que no los veo? – el coraje regresaba.

-Muchos, ellos siempre me preguntan que si no tienes novio – posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga – o me dice que eres muy bonita.

-Pues mucho gusto – se apartó para no estar cerca de Tomoyo – no me basta saber que soy bonita por terceros ¿Por qué no vienen a decírmelo? – preguntó recelosa.

-Les da pena… yo que sé – restó importancia.

-No te creo – soltó sorpresivamente – Mientes. Desde que tengo memoria solo he sido la fea del salón. – las lágrimas fueron recorriendo su rostro – Se burlan de mí todo el tiempo. Sacan mis defectos siempre que pueden. Sólo me buscan por conveniencia…

-¡Lo mismo que hizo Mizushima! – gritó desesperada.

La castaña sintió una tremenda bofetada aunque la otra muchacha no se había movido de su lugar. Sakura se quedó sin argumentos. Efectivamente Mizushima solo se acercó a ella con el propósito de acercarse a Aka. No porque quisiera conocerla, sino solo por la odiosa y estúpida de Aka. La conocía muy bien, bastante para su gusto. Para su mala suerte se había hecho amiga de Yuzuhira. Casualmente resultó ser amiga de la misma Sakura. Coincidían en la hora del receso en donde, sin excepción alguna, terminaban peleándose. ¿Qué le veían? Todo el mundo decían que debía ser modelo, pues tenía la "belleza" y "gracia" para serlo.

-Lo sé – al fin pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Limpió sus mejillas – ahora es diferente. Estoy segura que poco a poco me querrá.

-Amiga… vive la realidad – la tomó de los brazos y la jaló para ver si así comenzaría a pensar claramente – no crees falsas ilusiones. Mizushima nunca cambiará.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión respecto a Mizushima – dijo desafiante – Por fin no soy la matada y poco atractiva de la escuela… por fin alguien me quiere.

Tomoyo dio por perdida a su amiga. Eso no le gustaba en nada. Sabía que todo esto terminaría muy mal.

-Te hará daño – Sakura no escuchó – ¿Sabes que es un tipo violento?

-Son sólo rumores – tomó sus cosas – Ya es tarde, Tomoyo. Vamos a casa. Mañana tenemos un día agotador – miró la expresión de amatista – Por favor amiga. No es cierto lo que dicen, como no lo conocen… inventan cosas sobre el.

-Yo no estaría tan segura… – se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación.

La castaña no escuchó lo último de aquella conversación. Su mente se encontraba en otra parte, lejos de ahí. Sabía que iba rumbo a su casa, pues sus pies le habían llevado allá mecánicamente desde hace meses. No sabía como su vida se había convertido en un desastre. Iba mal en la escuela, las constantes peleas con su hermano y padres, su amiga… Todo era un caos que no podía, por más que deseara, controlar.

-Te estoy hablando, Sakura – una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pero si te estoy poniendo atención – rápidamente contestó. Era mentira. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le decía su novio Mizushima Kizuko.

-¿Me estas diciendo que imagino cosas? – preguntó mal humorado.

-Yo… yo no dije eso – dijo temerosa.

-Ahora soy un mentiroso – a juzgar por su voz su ira crecía a medida que Sakura respondía.

-¡No! – gritó aterrada. Pidió a los cielos que el muchacho no se enojara con ella.

-Me tengo que ir – intervino bastándole lo dicho por la castaña – tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Mañana nos vemos, "amor" – esto último lo expresó con sorna. Realmente lamentaba tener de novia a una muchacha como ella.

-Si, me pondré bonita para ti – se esforzó por sonar con alegría. Se acercó a Kizuko para darle un abrazo. Aun que este se apartó como si de peste se tratase.

-¿Bonita? – se mofó – No me hagas reír. Eres una estúpida sin cerebro – llevó una mano a la frente de Sakura con el fin de aventar hacia atrás la cabeza de ella – Estas pálida y flaca, ni siquiera tienes buen cuerpo – sonrió con burla – Tus piernas son palos de madera. Mira tu pecho parece de hombre, liso a no más poder. Deberías agradecer que yo me haya fijado en ti.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de agua. Pronto unas redondas gotas salinas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sakura amaba a Kizuko, en cambio él la despreciaba. Eso le partía el alma. Todavía conservaba la esperanza de que algún día el la llegara a amar.

-Ya no llores – puso los ojos en blanco – Solo sabes hacer eso. ¿Crees que con llorar solucionarás las cosas? Eres una llorona. – lo tenía harto – De por si eres horrible, llorando eres espantosa. La verdad que eres una inútil – con una de sus manos levantó la cara de Sakura para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Kizuko la miró con odio. Tenía que soportarla un poco más al menos hasta el mes que venía. Haría todo con tal de ganar.

-Me marcho – soltó la barbilla de su novia – Péinate esa maraña que tienes por pelo – le jaló un mechón del cabello – No quiero avergonzarme de ti cuando salgamos, mañana, a la calle.

-Si, amor – sonrió para él.

-Ya sabes _bonita_ ni una sola palabra a tu familia – le susurró al oído – porque sino mis muchachos se encargarán de ellos, uno por uno.

La muchacha asintió con miedo. Sabía perfecto a lo que se refería. La había amenazado con lo mismo todos los días. Se despidió de él. Llegó a su casa. Antes de entrar se acicaló lo más que pudo para evitar despertar sorpresas por parte de sus padres. Abrió la puerta. Con cuidado se asomó a ver el interior de la casa. Al encontrarla desierta decidió entrar sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Provocó que la castaña saltara sobresaltada.

-¡Touya! – gritó. Volteó a ver a su hermano.

-¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó preocupado al notar restos de lágrimas en el rostro de su hermana – ¿Qué pasó? – estiró una mano para acercarse a ella.

-No sé de que hablas – Sakura se apartó de manera brusca.

-No finjas ¿Ahora que te hizo ese bastardo? – preguntó furioso.

-No le digas así, Touya – dijo fastidiada. Sabía que él era su hermano. Pero, debía ella vivir su vida y no él – Kizuko es mi novio, lo debes de respetar – amenazó.

-¿Así como te respeta a ti? – preguntó arrogante.

-Me voy a mi recámara – expresó indignada. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras – tengo que estudiar para un examen y terminar los deberes – empezó a subir los escalones.

-¿Mañana se verán? – preguntó receloso. Sakura se detuvo para contestar.

-Si – afirmó con ira.

-¿A dónde irán? –inquirió

-No sé – encogió los hombros – me dijo que era sorpresa.

-No me agrada – frunció el ceño.

-A ti no te agrada ningún chico que se me acerque – comentó indiferente – ¿Además a ti que más te importa? Por más que insistan yo no te considero como mi hermano.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó asombrado.

La castaña lo miró desconcertada. Después cayó en cuenta que él fijaba su vista en su cuello. Kizuko le había pegado tan fuerte en uno de sus arrebatos que le causó un hematoma enorme. Difícilmente podría ocultarlo. Ella había sido cautelosa para evitar que resaltara a la vista. Sin embrago, con la discusión que tenía en estos momentos se olvido de realizar esa tarea.

-Nada – se tapó el cuello. Como pudo subió a zancadas los escalones.

- Sakura ven acá aun no término – le espetó a manera de regaño.

-Pues yo sí – expresó firme siguiendo con la faena.

Sin dar tiempo a Touya para responder Sakura corrió, con sonoras pisadas, lo que le faltaba por subir de las escaleras. ¿Ese que se creía¿Con que derecho intervenía en su vida? Sería hijo de su madre, pero no tenía porque meter sus narices en la vida de ella. Cuando ingresó a su recámara de un porrazo cerró la puerta. Touya mientras tanto solo se quedó mirando el final superior de las escaleras. Anhelaba que Sakura lo quisiera como un hermano, pero después de esta conversación sentía que aquel día no llegaría.

-Esa niña – suspiró sin saber que hacer.

-¿Otra vez peleando con tu hermana?– una mujer apareció cerca del lumbral. Había presenciado la pelea de los "hermanos" Miró dulcemente a muchacho.

-Solo conversábamos – dijo sereno.

-¿A gritos? – alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sin perder la dulce mirada.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya o no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo – prefirió cambiar el tema – Nos vemos mamá – se despidió de ella con un beso.

Touya salió de la casa a toda prisa dejando a la mujer reflexionando. Alzó la vista en busca de respuestas, más no las halló.

-¿Hasta cuando aceptarás a Touya como tu hermano, Sakura?

-"Solo tardo un poco" – imitó la voz de Sakura – Eres lenta. Tardas siglos en "arreglarte"– comentó Kizuko en tono hastío – Que inútil por más que pases tiempo tratando de embellecerte sigues igual de horrible y despreciable – la tomó de la cara de la muchacha – Pareces una fácil arreglada de esa manera – le pasó un pañuelo – Ten, límpiate la cara así no vas a salir – Sakura hizo lo que le ordenaron – Nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti.

La muchacha recordó algo dicho por su amiga. _Estaría loco si no se fijara en ti._ Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza. Extrañaba tanto a Tomoyo…

-Bueno pasemos a cosas más interesantes que hablar de ti – tomó la muñeca de la castaña. Tiró con brusquedad de ella para que lo siguiera.

-¿A que lugar vamos exactamente? – casi cae al piso ya que se le dificultaba alcanzar el ritmo del muchacho.

-Ya te había dicho que es una sorpresa – frunció el ceño – ¿Qué no entiendes lo que significa sor-pre-sa? – preguntó con una voz lenta y pastosa – No me asombra, tu pequeña cabeza solo tiene aire adentro.

Analizando su situación, Sakura no volvió a hablar a lo largo del trayecto. Se limitó a ser arrastrada a rumbos desconocidos por Kizuko. Pasaron cerca de un restaurante. Ella se sonrojó al pensar que la llevaría a ese lugar. Sería tan tierno y romántico. Una señal clara que Kizuko la amaba. Pero, pasaron de largo, dejando atrás aquel hermoso restaurante. Entonces, la castaña decidió esperar a su novio a que le dijera a donde irían y no seguir fantaseando.

-Llegamos – dijo su novio. La trigueña miró a los alrededores. No se topó con ningún restaurante, cafetería, cine o algo por el estilo. Más bien se halló parada en frente de una puerta fea, vieja y espeluznantemente desgastada. Kizuko al ver la extrañeza de su novia agregó – es mi departamento – sacó de uno de sus bocillos las llaves para abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta entró primero. Sakura se quedó afuera esperando a que él prendiera las luces. El interior estaba tan oscuro que casi no veía ningún mueble adentro – Pasa – le ordenó. La muchacha entró con sigilo – No olvides cerrar la puerta – una vez más, hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Pensé que íbamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario – expresó algo decepcionada a la nada, pues no sabía a donde se había metido su novio.

-Claro que lo vamos a celebrar – la voz de Kizuko provenía de las espaldas de Sakura.

En ese instante un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña. Algo le decía que no debía estar ahí. Pero, el sonido provocado de una puerta que la cierra con llave se anticipó. Supo que ya era demasiado tarde para salir. Lo siguiente fue que se encontraba en el suelo sintiendo encima de su cuerpo un gran peso. Sakura gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Empezó a manotear y patalear a todo lo que le rodeaba. Unas manos sujetaron con fuerza sus muñecas. Pronto unas piernas aprisionaron su cintura.

- ¡Kizuko! – gritó al borde de la histeria – ¡No! – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Su novio la estaba aprisionando con su cuerpo para que ella no lograra zafarse. El miedo la invadió por completo.

-¡Callate! – tomó, con una mano, las dos muñecas de la muchacha mientras que con la otra le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sakura gimió de dolor – Verás que esto te gustará.

-No quiero, Kizuko –lloriqueó descontrolada – Por favor no – rogó al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafarse de las garras de su novio.

-Te estoy haciendo un gran favor –exclamó ofendido – ¡estúpida! – le propició otro puñetazo, pero ahora en la boca del estómago. La muchacha sintió que las fuerzas restantes se le iban. Ya no podía respirar. Pensó que iba a morir – Esta noche será inolvidable.

Se acercó a ella con risa burlona. La muchacha solo pudo ver el reflejo de sus dientes bien alineaos a la luz de la luna. Kizuko le fue quitando la falda y lo que había debajo de esta. Separó las piernas de ella. Después de terminar con la muchacha se bajó la bragueta del pantalón. Para Sakura era vivir una pasadilla. No. Eso era el infierno. Cerró los ojos para no ver más. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos continuamente. No escuchaba lo que Kizuko le decía. Lo único que sintió fue un intenso dolor…

-Quien lo diría que eres una fiera – se mofó mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Sakura seguía medio desvestida y tirada en el piso en posición fetal. Lloraba lo más silencioso que podía – No llores sabías a que venias pequeña – comentó cínicamente – Tú te lo buscaste – encogió los hombros. La castaña no prestaba atención. Tomó la ropa de ella, luego se la aventó – ¿Qué esperas¡Vístete! – le ordenó impaciente –Tienes que irte – se paró del piso y se vistió como podía o más bien hasta donde el cuerpo le permitía. Le dolía cada centímetro – ¡Rápido! – le chasqueó los dedos –No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Al menos me dejarás en mi casa? – preguntó poco entusiasmada.

-¿Estás loca? Después de tanta acción no tengo ganas de aguantar tus lloriqueos – se rió de ella – Si ya terminaste de vestirte vete – señaló la salida. Sakura terminó de acomodarse la falda. Caminó con lentitud porque era una agonía caminar. Abrió la puerta. Cuando se disponía dar un paso afuera del departamento…– Espera un momento –detuvo su marcha. Imaginó que siempre si la llevaría a su casa. No obstante, él volvió a reírse con malicia echando en cara que sus fines eran otros – Se me olvidaba decir… "Feliz aniversario, amor" – Sakura salió de ahí con fuerzas renovadas para llorar. Al caminar por el pasillo del edificio podía escuchar las carcajadas del chico.

Despertó agitada. Consiguió sentarse. Abrazó su almohada con ahínco en busca de protección. Se limpió con la manga el sudor de su cara. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde esa terrible noche. Sin embrago, aun soñaba con lo ocurrido. Maldecía el momento en el que había aceptado ser su novia. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Tenía ganas de hacerle daño, tanto o más como él le había hecho a ella. Deseaba matarlo… si, matarlo para verlo sufrir y suplicar clemencia por su vida. Matarlo para borrar esa sonrisa despreciable de sus labios. Matarlo para ver si el muy maldito seguía sonriendo después de ver su propia sangre correr lentamente por el piso…

Continuará.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

**Se que me matarán X . X por este capitulo, pero esto esta pensado desde el momento que se me ocurrió escribir la historia. Como prometí un capitulo totalmente sobre el pasado de Sakura antes de que conociera a Shaoran. Sé que no es grato y créanme para mi menos. No me gusta escribir escenas así. Pese a ello se requiere para la formación del perfil de Sakura. Si ofendí a alguien pido sinceramente disculpas y más porque temas así no son para tomarse a broma. Pasando a otro punto, les diré que este no va a ser el único capitulo sobre el pasado tortuoso de la castaña.**

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer la historia. Especialmente a Celina Sosa y a gabyhyatt por sus comentarios del capitulo pasado, espero haber respondido a todas su dudas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7 Reencuentros

**Esta historia ha llegado a los 20 reviwes!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Además de a ti lector que sigues leyendo, también, ¡mil gracias! **

**Capitulo 7**

**Reencuentros**

-Veamos ¿Dónde se encontrará la puerta L-04? – miró para todos lados – Yo no sé porque los aeropuertos se tienen que complicar tanto con eso de las enumeraciones – dejó caer sus hombros con desanimo y exhaló con pesadez – No me queda de otra que preguntar a… – volteó a ver una de las puertas cercanas a ella. En estas halló a un guardia de seguridad. Se dirigió hacia él – Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde es la puerta L-04?

-Claro, señorita – dibujó una dulce sonrisa – la puerta que busca esta a dos puertas hacia la derecha, luego dobla a la izquierda. Sigue el pasillo hasta el final y la primera puerta que vea…

-Esa es ¿Verdad? – se aventuró a decir.

-Cerca, pero no – comentó divertido. Sakura hizo una mueca de no entender – Entre en ella, sigue derecho hasta toparse con una glorieta, – se acercó al oído de la castaña – en donde se encontrará todos los locales de comida del aeropuerto, – su mirada se embelezó como si estuviera imaginando un platillo de comida en frente a él. Sakura lo miró confusa. ¿Qué le ocurría a aquel hombre? El guardia carraspeó la garganta, en señal de que había regresado a la realidad, y prosiguió con su explicación – Se encontrará con seis puertas – Sakura ya no lo escuchaba. Su mente divagó en dos problemáticas. La primera que consistía en no poseer una buena memoria. La segunda carecer de sentido de orientación. Tal vez otra se puede agregar: no poner atención – No hay pierde.

La castaña tuvo que parpadear varias veces de manera incrédula. "No hay pierde" fue lo último que alcanzó a oír. ¿Cómo decir que no había prestado atención a tal erudición? Lo único que hizo ella es quedarse callada. Se propuso repasar mentalmente la ruta que le había descrito que siguiera para llegar a la dichosa puerta L-04. Sólo recordaba que debía ir a… la izquierda y luego a la derecha, para después… Está bien, lo admitía por fin. No se acordaba de nada. Azorada pidió un favor al guardia el cual radicaba en que uno de los guardias la guiará hasta aquel lugar. Sin embargo, el hombre se ofreció el mismo a guiarla. Ella se negó rotundamente. No iba a dejar que dejara su puesto. El guardia en cambio sonrió. Con suma paciencia le comentó a la castaña que su turno ya había acabado. Se encontraba ahí meditando a donde iría a comer cuando la muchacha se acercó para preguntarle por la puerta L-04. Después de esto, emprendieron la marcha hacia allá. El trayecto para los dos no fue aburrido, ya que pronto se vieron enfrascados en una amena conversación que no se fijó cuando llegaron a la dichosa puerta.

-Muchas gracias, señor – le extendió la mano. El guardia la estrechó cariñosamente – Por haberse molestado en traerme hasta acá.

-El placer es mió señorita – sonrió de nuevo – Usted es una persona muy simpática. Pasé un rato muy grato a su lado.

-Bueno, yo… – no hallaba las palabras para poder protestar a lo dicho por el hombre.

-¡Sakura! – alguien gritó. La aludida buscó a la dueña de aquella voz.

Una bella joven de ojos amatistas venía cargando dos pequeñas maletas, junto con un pequeño bolso. A la castaña le extrañó que trajera su amiga sólo dos maletas. Pero, al observar bien el panorama. Atrás de ella le seguía un chico manejando un carrito el cual tenía encima más de 20 maletas de puro equipaje. Sakura suspiro y dejó caer los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esa prima suya nunca cambiaría.

-Eso si es llevar mucho equipaje – la voz del guardia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La muchacha se exaltó de susto. No se acordaba que el hombre siguiera a su lado. El guardia no se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba entretenido con la escena. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sakura vio como el muchacho estaba casi morado por el gran esfuerzo que hacía al empujar el carrito. Resoplaba, sudaba y mantenía una cara de vivir un gran martirio. La castaña pudor ver que Tomoyo la había identificado porque ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja. Además de prácticamente se echó a correr en dirección hacia ella. Por la cara del chico, que llevaba el equipaje, parecía a punto del infarto cuando se percató que la clienta rápidamente desaparecía de su visión. No le quedaba de otra que correr con todo y equipaje para alcanzarla.

A unos centímetros de llegar con su amiga. La amatista se despojó de las maletas para poder abrazar a la castaña fuertemente. Mientras que Sakura frunció el ceño. Sintió que si no se apartaba de los brazos de Tomoyo tendría dos que tres costillas rotas.

Mientras tanto el muchacho del equipaje se encontraba en cima del carro que iba a toda velocidad. Había pasado por alto la bajada que había en el lugar, en su afán por alcanzar a la amatista, que sin querer tomó un gran impulso. No tenía control del carrito sólo gritaba con desesperación. Vociferaba de vez en cuando un "cuidado" cuando estaba a punto de atropellar con una persona.

-Tranquila. Casi me afixias –comentó a modo de regaño.

-Lo siento – se disculpó sin perder la alegría – Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos que me emocioné al verte de nuevo.

-Si, – afirmó melancólica – han sido seis largos años desde que te marchaste.

-Dejemos atrás al pasado. Vivamos el ahora – tomó una de las manos de Sakura – ¡Arriba corazones! – sonrió con el fin de que la castaña la imitara.

La muchacha sonrió nerviosamente. Parecían unas muchachas carentes de sus cinco sentidos. Toda persona que pasaba a su lado se les quedaba viendo con cara de desconcierto. A las espaldas de las muchachas se escuchó a alguien decir "Señorita Daudoji" con gran desesperación. Sakura volteó a ver quien era. El muchacho del equipaje iba a una sorprendente velocidad y se dirigía a un muro de contención. La castaña solo atinó a cerrar los ojos por instinto. Luego oyó maletas caer con estrépito al suelo. Al abrir los ojos observó que el muchacho se había caído a un lado antes de estrellarse, se encontraba distante a donde había quedado el carro estrellado.

-Ahora dime – dijo Tomoyo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Se acercó más a su amiga. Puso una mano en su boca a modo que las palabras que dijera solo fueran directo a su prima y no se desviaran a otro lado, mientras miraba con recelo a un lado de ella – ¿Quién es ese cuerazo? – susurró pervertidamente – Esta como quiere, Sakura.

-¿Quién? – preguntó mientras parpadeaba sin cesar. Tomoyo cambia su expresión pervertida por una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Cómo que quien? – preguntó escéptica.

Sakura asintió. La amatista se colgó de uno de sus brazos de la castaña. La hizo girar un poco para que viera más a su izquierda.

-Ese cuerazo – señaló con la mirada lo más discreto que pudo.

Al fijarse bien de quien estaba hablando su amiga, la joven enrojeció de la cara en segundos. Cuando decía sobre "ese" se refería al guardia que la guió hasta la puerta.

-¿Él? – preguntó ingenua, señalando al hombre. Su prima gruñó frustrada – No, te equivocas – se puso nerviosa – Él es el guardia que me acompañó hasta aquí – Tomoyo se entusiasmo – porque no encontraba la salida – recalcó con el fin de dejar las cosas en claro. Sobretodo para que su prima no empezara a imaginar situaciones o relaciones en donde no existían.

-Si tú lo dices – encogió los hombros como si me diera por mi lado.

-¿Cómo que "si tú lo dices"? – preguntó molesta mientras volteaba para mirar a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, ya no estaba a su lado. Sakura la buscó y la halló a un costado del guardia.

-Dígame ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó coquetamente. El hombre solo sonrió levemente.

La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no sabía hacer otra mueca, más la que de sonreír? Su sonrisa parecía tatuada porque en ningún momento la dejaba olvidada. Para nada le molestaba esta acción. Pero, le preocupaba lo que Tomoyo tenía en mente.

-Tsukishiro Yukito – contestó

-Yo me llamo Daidouji Tomoyo – comentó picara. Se acercó al hombre y susurró – Esa muchacha de ojos verdes de allá es mi prima – lo obligó a fijarse en la castaña – Ella se llama Kinomoto Sakura.

-Son muy bonitos – apuntó – Ustedes, señoritas, le hacen honor al significado de sus nombres. Igual o más hermosas que las flores.

-¡Que amable es! – sus ojos se iluminaron al instante. Para la castaña era demasiado de para evitar lo que se avecinaba – Usted es perfecto para ser el novio de mi amiga.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sakura a punto de un infarto.

-¿Me da su teléfono? – preguntó sin hacer caso algo de las protestas de la muchacha. Buscó en su bolso una pluma y un papel en donde apuntar – ¡Prepararé todo lo que sea necesario para un perfecta cita de amor!– aquel comentario parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta que dirigirse en alguien en específico.

Exhaló con desánimo. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Por esa razón le había tenido algo de resentimiento a su pariente. Siempre era lo mismo. Por supuesto que estaba conciente que llegaba a esos extremos, su familiar, sólo por su bien. Se esmeraba tanto que a veces solía ser un verdadero fastidio. ¡Mandarlo a Japón! ¿Cómo fue capaz de ello? Él vivía en China.

Sin embargo, no podía odiar a esa persona. Era una hermosa mujer. La cual le había enseñado, lo mejor que pudo, a dar frente a la vida. No negaba que resultaba ser seria, esa característica había heredado de ella, aunque no ocultaba lo bondadosa y buena que es con las personas. Estaba escéptico ante la forma de ser de esa persona: su madre. ¿De dónde había heredado esa forma de ser? Porque en cambio su abuela… ni hablar. Mientras que su madre era lo blanco, su abuela era lo negro. Su abuela lo quería demasiado, de ello no se quejaba. Sólo que había un pero, y ese consistía en hacer la vida pesada a todas y cada una de las chicas que se le han acercado, que no sea familia, a lo largo de la vida. Pensándolo bien, la mejor idea que ha tenido su madre para su futuro fue enviarlo a la Universidad de Japón. Al menos estaría lejos de su abuela.

-Señor… – alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Regresó a la realidad de golpe. Sintió que lo miraban fijamente. Para su mala suerte no se equivocó. El hombre que había hablado se encontraba al lado de él. Se agachó un poco para mirarlo directo a la cara – Señor… – volvió a decir una vez obtenida la atención del muchacho. Este frunció el ceño en señal de no entender ¿A que venía tanto con "Señor"? El hombre que lo había llamado se impacientó – Su apellido – agregó con molestia.

El castaño arrugó aun más el ceño. Hasta que cayó en cuenta. Hoy precisamente era su primer día de clases. Se hallaba en la cuarta clase del día y ya andaba pensando en cosas sin importancia. En cuanto al hombre que le habló era ni más ni menos que su profesor.

-Lee, profesor – contestó un tanto desconcertado.

El profesor resopló en señal de desaprobación, cruzó los brazos y agregó.

-Bueno, Señor Li – el aludido puso cara de ofendido. ¿Li? – Espero que para el futuro no este pensando cosas estúpidas acerca de su vida, poco interesante, en mi clase. Mejor aproveche su "tiempo" Señor Li – su tono de voz era pegajoso y más al usar la frase "Señor Li" – salga afuera. Salga con sus amigos. Tenga sexo con su novia. Dróguese y emborráchese. Yo que sé. Cuando haya terminado, si le interesa venga a mi clase sino para ¿Qué seguir desperdiciando el tiempo conmigo? Aquí se viene a poner atención en mi clase. Yo le hago un gran favor. Dándole clase a usted o no, me pagarán de igual manera. Así que Señor Li tiene acceso libre a la salida – balanceó su mano con elegancia hacia la puerta, como si fuera un empleado que muestra un majestuoso producto a su cliente para convencerlo de comprarlo –Usted decide.

Por orgullo lo mandaría al diablo. Saldría por la puerta. Se daría de baja en esta materia Estudiaría duro para después pasar el examen especial y aprobarla sin tener que soportar por casi todo un año al hombre que lo llamaba "Señor Li". Pero, no. No lo haría. No le daría ese placer. El profesor Kitsumo lo miró desafiante. En lugar de enojarse, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa.

-Profesor Kitsumo – comentó tranquilamente – si de todos modos le pagan por dar o no clases. Le pagarán igualmente si me voy o no. Así que ¿Para que irme? No le afecto en su sueldo.

A lo largo de la conversación entre profesor y alumno, el resto de la clase se dedicaba a susurrar, hacer comentarios y pronunciar signos de sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿Para qué quedarse? – contraatacó con enfado.

-Estoy en mi derecho – dijo como si fuera obvio – En ningún lugar del instituto dice que puedo asistir a clases o no asistir. Estoy en la libertad de venir a su clase. No obstaculizo en nada en su labor de profesor.

-Simplemente me fastidia su presencia – soltó secamente.

-Como dije antes "No obstaculizo en nada en su labor de profesor" – recalcó – más nunca dije sobre lo personal. Si en esas vamos – la cara del profesor estaba roja de ira – ya somos dos. Usted tampoco me cae bien – agregó con descaro.

El hombre iba a responder a semejante comentario cuando sonó un timbre que marcaba el final de la clase. Mientras se escuchaba el ruido de bancas arrastrándose en el suelo, ocasionados por los alumnos, el castaño y el profesor Kitsumo se miraban desafiantes. El profesor pensaba que una guerra entre ellos dos empezaba. El muchacho pensaba en salir de inmediato de ese lugar. No era por miedo. Es más ni si quiera tomaba en cuenta los ojos amenazadores del hombre. Lo que le dijera o hiciera a él le daba lo mismo. Claro, que había límites para ello. No valía la pena seguir con eso, así que arregló sus cosas y se levantó de su silla. Cuando estaba por poner un pie fuera del aula…

-No crea que esto se quedará así – vociferó – Señor Li.

Fastidiado por el comportamiento un tanto infantil del profesor salió finalmente del salón.

-¿Me escuchó? – gritó enloquecido – yo me encargaré que no pase mi materia.

No detuvo su andar, sólo encogió los hombros.

-Va ser un hastío soportar a este tipo – murmuró.

-Me alegra saber – expresó una voz familiar a espaldas del trigueño – que a pesar de los años no has cambiado casi en nada, Xiao Lang.

La expresión del aludido, que se había mantenido seria, cambio a una sorprendida. Pero, lo disimuló. No quería que se enterara de lo ocurrido, para que después le hiciera ciertos comentarios. Volteó a ver a la persona.

-¡Hermano! – expresó felizmente. Se acercó a él. Lo abrazó solemne – Cuanto tiempo sin ver esa cara perversa.

-Lo que pasa es que sigues siendo tan inmaduro como siempre – dijo sin ofenderse – Con esa cara de niñato inocente que te cargas no dudo ni por un instante que no tienes a una novia…– se interrumpió – ¿Cómo había dicho? – Se llevó una mano al mentón como si recordara algo interesante – ah, ya. Una novia con la que tener…

Shaoran empalideció. Ese Eriol se había enterado sobre lo sucedido. Maldijo su mala suerte. Decidió despejar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

-Por favor – rogó – dime que te enteraste porque los rumores corren rápidamente en esta Universidad.

-Tan distraído como siempre – una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho. El castaño susurró algo que su amigo no alcanzó a escuchar – Por eso eres mi hermano – le dio una tremenda palmada en la espalda – porque me divierto en grande a costa tuya.

- Mi instancia en Japón va ser más difícil de lo que pensé ­– se dio por vencido.

-Es cuestión de tiempo – comentó Eriol alegremente – Esas cosas se dan por sí mismas – encogió los hombros – No las presiones.

- No las estoy presionando – lo contradijo indignado.

-Pedir matrimonio prácticamente el día que la conociste –cruzó los brazos sin perder el júbilo – ¿No es estar presionando?

-Me esperé tres meses para pedirle matrimonio de manera correcta –se quejó. Por supuesto era de quejarse. Esperar tres malditos meses para pedirle matrimonio y luego quien sabe cuantos otros más para que se casaran… Estaba fuera de su capacidad de paciencia. De haber sido él, el mismo día que la conoció se hubieran casado. Pero, ella se negó. Rogando que se hicieran las cosas como "debieran" porque su padre le gustaría llevarla a al altar como Dios manda. El recordar semejante hecho lo ponía de mal humor. Resopló para tranquilizarse –no sé de que te quejas, tu no te vas a casar conmigo.

Su mente divagó lejanamente hasta llegar a una imagen poco agradable. Se imaginó a Eriol feliz de la vida llevando un vestido de organiza blanco y pomposo con muchos encajes al vuelo, sin olvidar, una exótica "cola" que arrastraba en el piso. Además de un velo en su cabeza. En contra partida, Shaoran portaba un frac de color negro con un sombrero de copa del mismo color. Los dos iban caminando lentamente. Su amigo se apoyaba en su brazo. Shaoran sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas terribles ideas. Insultó a su subconsciente traicionero.

-Paso – dijo jovial. "Este comentario le voy a sacar jugo para mortificar a Xiao" pensó malévolamente – Si fuera gay créeme que pondría mis ojos en ti, –se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos un poco. Terminada la tarea se los puso de nuevo – porque no soy tan ciego como para no ver que guapo eres – Abrazó un brazo de su amigo como si fueran unos acaramelados novios – Aunque conociendo tu carácter… te pediría la separación definitiva al año – su expresión cambio a una de dolo.

-Aléjate de mí – replicó tratando de zafarse de las garras de su amigo, que ahora quería besarle.

-No seas tan tímido _Xiao _–esa última palabra la pronunció tan embelesado que al castaño le dio escalofríos – ¿No te acuerdas todo los momentos maravillosos que hemos vivido?

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos después de haber terminado el juego de "fastidiar a Xiao Lang" Los dos amigos se habían quedado callados. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Bueno, sólo uno de ellos. El trigueño miraba suspicaz a Eriol. Al recapacitar detenidamente, no le había conocido a ninguna novia. Ni cuando se conocieron, ni en todo el tiempo que llevan de amistad. Jamás le comentó acerca de un acercamiento con una bella joven. Sabía de antemano que él es un casi Don Juan con las mujeres. Si, casi ya que conquistaba los corazones de las chicas pero, hasta ahí. No salía con ellas por más que le demandaran. Era de esperarse que ellas se enojaran y no quisieran volverlo a ver o dirigirle la palabra. Se sentían utilizadas para la simple diversión.

-Bueno, ¿No piensas hablarle por celular? – sugirió rompiendo el silencio –Tal vez sucedió algo –consultó su reloj de pulsera – ya se retrasó 20 minutos.

-No – negó sin pizca de preocupación –Si ya pasaron 20 minutos eso significa que esta a punto de llegar.

-¿Siempre se retrasa? – se sorprendió. Conocía a su amigo. No era la clase de persona que esperara por tanto tiempo a otra que se retrasara por 20 minutos. Ni por 5 minutos esperaba a su familia. "Esto si que va en serio" pensó sin aun creérsela.

-Si, lo que pasa es que se confía al tener un poco de tiempo de sobra. Como es tan despistada… – dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez –se le termina olvidando a que hora quedamos para vernos o se entretiene haciendo otras cosas.

-No me extraña – su amigo lo interrogó con la mirada – Ustedes son unos despistados – la sonrisa volvió a su rostro – tal para cual.

-Yo no soy despistado – se enfureció. No precisamente por lo dicho por Eriol. Más bien porque de eso se iba a agarrar para burlarse de él.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama? – prefirió cambiar de tema. Si su novia ya venía en camino mejor esperarla para burlarse de su hermano en frente de ella. Así sería más divertido ver la cara de vergüenza del castaño.

-Kinomoto Sakura – respondió desconfiado. ¿Qué tramaba?

No sabía porque pero ese nombre le recordaba a una persona. A ciencia cierta él no llegó a preguntarle a la señorita su nombre completo. Quizás era otra persona con el apellido Kinomoto o tal vez resultaran parientes. No tenía sentido seguir cuestionando si era o no. Sólo había hablado con ella una vez cuando la encontró llorando desconsoladamente. Se veía tan alterada que no pudo evitar brindarle su ayuda sin saber por lo que había pasado…

-Tiene un nombre hermoso – atinó a decir en medio de sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos Shaoran vio a la persona que esperaban aproximarse a ellos con gran velocidad tanto como sus piernas le permitían. Cuando llegó ante ellos se dobló y posó sus manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse. Respiraba con dificultad. El castaño se le acerco preguntado si se sentía bien. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Eriol tenía curiosidad por ver a la chica. Sin embargo, no logró verla. La mujer traía su pelo castaño claro suelto lo que causaba que su cara se mantuviera oculta tras la cabellera.

- Perdón por el retraso – dijo con dificultad sin erguirse todavía.

-No te preocupes – restó importancia su prometido – se nos pasó el tiempo hablando.

-Menos mal – se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de alivio.

-Mira, Sakura – esperó a que su novia se levantara dejando al descubierto su rostro – Te presento a mi mejor amigo – ella fijó su mirada al hombre desconocido – Él es Hiragizawa Eriol.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes. Casi al mismo tiempo fruncieron el ceño. ¿No se habían visto antes? Se observaron a detalle de arriba a bajo. ¿A caso era…? ¿Si? No, Imposible.

-¿Eriol? – preguntó realmente estupefacta.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó dudoso a tiempo que la castaña.

Sin poder esconder el sentimiento de felicidad que había nacido en ellos. Se saludaron como lo hacen viejos amigos en un reencuentro. Shaoran en cambio echó un vistazo con recelo.

-¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó atónito.

-Si – afirmo arrebatada sin dejar de contemplar a Eriol.

-Pero, que grata sorpresa volver a verte – reconoció mientras se acercaba para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Si, nunca pensé volver a verte desde aquel día tan terrible – reflexionó sin expresión.

-Lo que más me alegra es ver que estas bien – la estrujó más hacia él – que no te pasó nada malo a pesar… – contuvo su comentario cuando cayó en cuenta que se amigo estaba al pendiente de lo que decían – ya sabes que.

¿Qué bueno que no le había pasado nada malo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabes que? ¿Qué sabía Eriol de Sakura y que él desconocía? Es más ¿En que parte de la conversación quedó relegado a solo ser un espectador de esta? Los únicos que hablaban tan amenamente eran su amigo y su novia. Sabía que Eriol no era capaz de arrebatarle a su prometida. Pero, la forma en que conversaban… como si compartieran un secreto que el castaño ignoraba, ya que ahora cuchichiaban entre si. Sintió una punzada de celos.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen? – intrigado interrumpió el emotivo encuentro.

Su amigo detuvo su murmuración de inmediato se puso serio. Lo hizo tan repentino que al castaño le dio mala espina. Sakura pronto se encontró carente de palabras. Empezó a temblar sin control. Se puso de igual de pálida que una hoja de papel blanca. Ambos jóvenes compartieron un significativo contacto visual de complicidad. Shaoran pudo apreciar el nerviosismo de su prometida. Parecía muerta de medio. En cambio Eriol se mantuvo calmado. La tranquilizó mandándole una señal con la mirada.

-Que les parece si los invito a comer para celebrar su compromiso – prefirió evadir la pregunta del trigueño. No le correspondía a él hablarle acerca de aquel terrorífico día. Sería ella quien le contara la historia. Sólo ella, nadie más. Ella tenía la decisión de confesar o callar lo que realmente pasó ese día. Soltó a la mujer – y de paso que nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar, Sakura.

-Me parece perfecto – apoyó Sakura juntando las palmas de sus manos causando un sonoro golpe.

-Pues, vamos – le ofreció su brazo para que ella se sujetara de él.

Aquí había gato encerrado. Ellos no lo podían engañar. ¿Por qué esa inquietud de Sakura? ¿No será que antes habían tenido una relación y se lo están ocultando? Pero, no tenía sentido con lo dicho anteriormente "Si, nunca pensé volver a verte desde aquel día tan terrible" ¿Terrible? ¿Qué le había pasado a su novia que ella se empeñaba, junto con Eriol, a ocultarle?

-Shaoran – le llamó su prometida

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó divertido – Si te quedas ahí como tarado aprovecharé la oportunidad – rodeó la cintura de la castaña – para quitarte a tu novia y quedármela. Ella es muy hermosa como para ser tu esposa – acarició la mejilla femenina. Sakura se sonrojó ante el acto del hombre – Mejor que sea para mí.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima! – gritó iracundo a su amigo – por más que seas mi hermano no te perdonaré si la vuelves a tocar con esas intensiones.

Shaoran los siguió con rapidez. Aun así, él no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Buscaría respuestas a sus preguntas costara lo que costara. Tarde o temprano descubriría lo que esos dos le estaban escondiendo. No creía que fuera tan grave. Además ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible del pasado de Sakura para que ella y Eriol se negaran rotundamente a decirle nada al respecto? Ni que ella hubiera matado a alguien y su amigo la estuviera encubriendo. ¿Cómo si quiera considerar tal cosa? Sakura no mataría ni a una mosca.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada soy feliz!!! Porque ya acabé mi trimestre, al fin. Ya no hay más trabajos, investigaciones y exámenes. Para ser sincera ya llevo semana y media de vacaciones. No crean que no he ido avanzando en la historia. Tengo finalmente estructurados todos los capítulos de la primera parte. Así actualizaré más rápidamente y también podré definir la siguiente historia que empezaré a mediados del próximo año a subir a fanfiction (eso espero).

Sólo les pido paciencia. No es fácil estar en la Universidad, hacer otras actividades y buscar inspiración para una historia en la que mezcla pasado, presente y futuro en un mismo capítulo y acordarse lo que uno puso para no regarla en la lógica (u-u) solo a mí se me ocurre hacer semejante cosa.

Agradezco infinitamente a:

**Lina-san:** Me pones roja por las felicitaciones que le haces a la historia. Gracias

**gabyhyatt** Si también me da ganas de acomodarle un buen zape a Sakura por ciega.

**Celina Sosa** Agradezco que estés al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

**whiteratreturns** Sobre los instintos asesinos, ya verás que en otro capitulo… bueno estate pendiente de las actualizaciones te llevarás una sorpresa.

Por sus comentarios. _**Gracias,**_ para mí sus reviews valen oro (figuradamente). También te doy las gracias aunque no dejes comentarios. Cuídense, nos vemos y hasta luego!


	8. Chapter 8 Artificio

**A ti lector que sigues leyendo esta historia¡mil gracias! y ¡Feliz año nuevo 2008!**

**Capitulo 8**

**Artificio**

Se localizaba en la sala de una casa la cual no era suya, pero pudo ser. Estaba incómodo ante la situación. Había transcurrido solo media hora desde su llegada. Sin embargo, ya anhelaba el momento de marcharse. Ocultaba sus deseos en cada sorbo que le daba a la taza de té, que le ofreció ella minutos atrás. Él no había dicho palabra alguna; raro en su naturaleza. No solía callar por tanto tiempo ante las personas… solo con ella. Las cosas entre ellos se habían dejado claras casi desde que empezó su "relación".

La miró con el rabillo del ojo con el fin de que no se diera cuenta. Buscaba, en la mujer, el valor suficiente para dialogar.

­­­

-¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó precario.

La dueña de la residencia lo observó de forma suspicaz. Dejó de tomar el té de su taza. La posó sobre la mesa, agregó.

- Bien – comentó secamente.

Al igual que el hombre también se encontraba embarazosa ante su presencia. No era para menos después de aquél día… No volvieron a verse a solas. Claro, como buen padre que es visitaba continuamente a su hijo. Pero, a medida que crecía buscaba pretextos para ya no visitarlo tan frecuentemente. Por más que tratara no podía cumplir los deseos de la mujer que ama.

-¿Quieres más té? – preguntó cortés, la fémina, mientras sostenía la tetera en sus manos.

-No, gracias – sacudió su cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Sirvió otro poco del líquido. Cuando terminó tomó la taza y sorbió el contenido de esta.

- ¿Cómo ha va nuestro hijo en la escuela? – procuró desvanecer la pesada atmósfera creada.

-Bien – hizo una pausa para dar otro sorbo. Sabía que estaba siendo muy fría con él. No podía evitarlo. Los ojos del caballero le profesaban amor. Su dolor aumentaba a medida que lo veía. Si, dolor. Dolor por no corresponder a esos sentimientos. Dolor en su alma por hacerlo sufrir. Si hubiera reaccionado aquel día, no estaría una estaca en medio de sus corazones – Hasta le han concedido una beca por sus buenas calificaciones – comentó rápidamente.

Se esmeraría por tratarlo con afecto, como una amiga. Pero, no como amante.

-Me alegra que se esfuerce tanto – esbozó una cálida risa.

-Pregunta mucho por ti – La taza de té la apoyó en su regazo. Volteó su rostro para prescindir verlo. No soportaba esa expresión cálida, para cualquiera que no lo conociera, pero intuyó melancolía.

-¿En serio? – fue una pregunta tonta en eso estuvo consiente. La adulta cruzó mirada con él – perdón, para mi no es fácil volver a conversar a solas contigo – dijo a manera de disculpa.

-Entiendo perfectamente – se sentó correctamente. Se inclinó hacia delante. Dejó su taza a un lado en la mesa, situada cerca de sus pies - ¿Qué han sido¿Once años? – se enderezó esperando la respuesta.

-Doce – respondió disfrazando su tormento – Catorce años desde que dejamos todo en claro – murmuró para si.

-Vaya, como pasa el tiempo – expresó sorprendida sin escuchar lo antes dicho. Un amargo sabor en la boca le obligó a cambiar de tema – ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera – le dije que hoy, precisamente, vendrías a verlo.

-A verlos – corrigió con desden – a ustedes dos.

Su amada ignoró lo último.

-¿Es por ello que estas enojada conmigo? – tanteó el terreno.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enojada? – preguntó áspera. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que se hallaba a sus espaldas – Todo lo que teníamos que decir – suspiró ­– ya lo hicimos; quedó en claro ¿No?

El silencio había regresado al ambiente. Los dos se dedicaron a mirarse sin decir o hacer nada, en un lenguaje secreto se decían tantas cosas. Ambos sólo lograban ignorarlas. La puerta principal se abrió estrepitosa.

-¡Mamá¡Papá! – gritó efusivo un joven de once años en el lumbral de la casa ­– ¿Dónde están?

La fémina compartió una mirada cómplice con el hombre antes de responder. Con ese simple gesto un pacto de sangre se había sellado.

-Aquí estamos – gritó sin dejar de observar a la persona sentada ante ella – en la sala, hijo.

Se escuchó azotar la puerta, luego pasos apresurados cada vez más cercanos hasta que…

-¡Papá! ­– corrió hacia señor tirando su mochila a un lado de su camino para culminar toda la estridencia en un fuertemente abrazo – te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también, Ken – cerró sus ojos temiendo no contener las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? – su padre hizo el ademán de prestar oídos a lo que le diría a continuación – he sido el primer lugar en calificaciones del todo el salón.

El pecho del niño se hinchó de orgullo desmenuzado.

-Ese es mi muchacho ­– exclamó con alegría mientras que con una mano alborotaba el cabello de Ken – por algo eres mi hijo.

Tomoyo reaccionó antes estas palabras dirigiéndole una mirada poco confortadora. En cuanto al hombre sonrió con satisfacción. Sus últimas palabras fueron hechas con toda intensión.

-Que bueno que estas aquí – sollozó sin soltarlo – así mamá no estará sola – volteó a ver a la mujer – Mamá¿No te alegra que papá nos visite?

Ambos padres se miraron con tristeza. Su hijo ignoraba el porqué no se habían casado. El motivo que los orilló a no unirse totalmente como familia. Bueno, las razones que había planteado ella como obstáculo.

-Ken… se… – comenzó a articular. No podía esconder el dolor en lo que decía – Ken, será mejor que te arregles. Vamos a salir a comer.

El muchacho, sorprendido, se separó de su padre.

-¿No vamos a comer en la casa? –frunció el ceño.

-No – negó gentilmente, disimulando su dolencia con gozo.

-Pero, pensé que… – comenzó. Realmente deseaba almorzar en casa con sus padres. Juntos en un hogar para sentir que en verdad eran una familia como la de sus primos. Como los envidiaba por ello.

-Haz lo que te pide tu madre, Ken – interrumpió el hombre de forma apacible.

El muchacho asintió sin reclamar. Se encauzó a la salida de la sala, no sin antes recoger su mochila del piso. Una vez perdido en la vista de sus padres la conversación anterior fue retomada.

-Es un buen chico – verificó. Se irguió de su asiento – no es justo que lo estemos engañado, Tomoyo – soltó disgustado.

-Es mi orgullo – dijo anhelante – por ello te pido que no le digas la verdad. Sufriría al estar al corriente.

-Sufrirá más si él se entera de este engaño – comentó inexpresivo – Sólo alimentamos sus falsas esperanzas. Es mejor que sepa la realidad por nuestra propia boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Eriol? – se acercó a él insegura.

-Ya no puedo más – explotó – ya no puedo fingir que esta situación no me aflige. Te amo – se acercó a ella hasta anular distancias – Te amo y siempre lo haré.

Tomoyo no supo ni que hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya la tenía en brazos y la besaba con pasión. Pasión y ansias. Unas ansias enormes. Estaba sediento, si sediento por no saborear esos labios. Por no probarlos. Por no sentirlos como tanto quería. La mujer se separó de esa boca. Ofendida le iba a dar una bofetada. Pero, una mano la detuvo aun antes de que ella levantara la suya. Le susurró algo al oído. La mujer abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Te quiero demasiado, Eriol – se despegó del cuerpo del varón – pero no pretendo atarte a mí. Tuvimos un hijo al que amo tanto – las lágrimas querían salir – Te agradezco que me hayas concedido ese divino regalo. Tener un hijo… – pasó pesado – tuyo – el brillo de sus ojos de perdió por algunos segundos. Si bien, no pasó desapercibido por el hombre – Una muestra de amor sin duda. No sé si sea bueno que me ames así – sus mejillas se estaban humedeciendo a medida que hablaba – porque temo no poder llenar tus expectativas. Temo no poder amarte tanto como tu a mí.

Tomoyo se sentó en el sofá que antes ocupó para llorar amargamente. Pese a ese acto se esforzó por disimular.

-Sabes que mientras me ames – la consoló – con eso me basta para que llenes mis expectativas. Pero, lo que realmente me haría feliz es verte dichosa, radiante, alegre – se inclinó para acariciarle el cabello – prométeme que siempre buscarás esa felicidad sin importar mucho lo que piensen los demás.

-Mi felicidad es – "no hacerte daño", pensó­ ­­– estar a tu lado – dijo entre sollozos mientras lo miraba – Nuestro amor es imposible.

-Si, existen muchas cosas que nos separa – expresó desanimado – Aunque seguiré luchando por ti. Hasta que estemos juntos.

La mujer se limitó a levantarse del sillón. Se limpió las lágrimas lo más prudente que pudo. Eriol compartió, una vez más, una mirada compinche con su amada.

-¡Kenshin! – llamó – ¿Estás listo?

Un ruido de un golpe con un mueble lo delató. Profirió una palabrota en voz baja antes de salir de su escondite. Se asomó por la entrada de la habitación.

-Este… sí – comentó azorado. Pasó una mano por su cabeza fingiendo acicalase el cabello, pues se estaba sobando el golpe que se dio. El escrutinio de sus padres le causó aprensión – yo buscaba… – pensó en algo – buscaba mis lentes.

-¿Lentes? – cruzó sus brazos incrédula.

-Si – asintió nervioso.

-Soy tu madre, Ken – dijo seria – yo sé bien que tu no usas lentes.

-Ah, es que… – tragó saliva – es que yo nunca especifiqué que tipo de lentes.

-Entonces ¿Cuál tipo de lentes? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Esto le divertía demasiado pero mantuvo sus facciones.

-Lentes para el sol – expuso tajante.

-Y ¿Dónde están? – intervino por primera vez Eriol.

-Creí que aquí pero… – buscó a sus alrededores – no, ya veo que no se encuentran – soltó una risotada frenética.

-Anda ya – se apresuró Tomoyo – dejemos esto para cuando estemos en el restaurante.

-Adelántate, Ken – haciendo una ademán con su mano.

-Esta bien – hizo lo que su padre le ordenó a regañadientes.

Ya solos sonrieron levemente.

-Gracias, por advertirme sobre la presencia de Ken – se sonrojó.

-Sé perfectamente que lo que dijiste no era del todo mentira ¿Verdad? – preguntó sin mirarla.

-Si – admitió a su pesar – lamento haberte metido en esto.

-Yo no soy quien – dijo amable – para reprocharte por lo que hiciste en el pasado.

-Por su puesto que si – comentó alarmada – Ahora eres mi esposo.

El hombre se acercó a su amada, posó sus manos en ambos hombros femeninos.

-Soy tu esposo – expresó paciente – no tu juez

Estaba tan emocionada al oír aquellas palabras que lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Mientras lloraba aliviada.

-El único problema va hacer ­­– se restregó las manos – decirle a Sakura la verdad.

-Se lo tienes que decir.

-Lo sé – se tapó el rostro avergonzada – Le he ocultado por tanto tiempo la existencia de mi otro hijo que – su voz se quebró – a creído que es mi única hija.

Su esposo calló.

-Imagino lo que piensas – lo observó con sus ojos acuosos – Ocultar es casi lo mismo que mentir porque las personas que desconocen crean su realidad, así como cuando alguien miente… recrea un entorno distorsionado a los demás – su semblante se ensombreció –El resultado es lo mismo.

-No – contradijo su esposo Fujitaka – No estaba pensando en eso – levantó la barbilla de la mujer – Los seres humanos son propensos a errar. Pero, no somos apegos a reconocer nuestras equivocaciones ante las personas que afectamos con ellas.

-¡Tiene quince años!

-Creo que es lo suficiente madura para afrontar una noticia así – atajó.

-Sakura me ha demostrado ser una hija ejemplar y responsable – se defendió –Aunque últimamente la he visto cambiada – entristeció – Distraída, decaída, desanimada, no sé como decirlo.

-Si, me he dado cuenta de ello – respondió melancólico – Nuestra hija es de buen corazón pero, no significa que sea débil e incapaz de afrontar la realidad.

-¿Si me reprocha por no haberle dicho antes? – preguntó aterrada.

-Estoy seguro que te comprenderá – la calmó – cuando le expliques los sucesos…

-Terminará por odiarme – susurró.

-Si no se lo dices creerá que no confías en ella – los ojos de la mujer lo miraron horrorizados – Imaginará que la crees incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que tiene un hermano, Nadeshiko.

-Temo que me reproche por haberle ocultado – su voz cedió al pánico – tanto tiempo algo así; de suma importancia…

-Porque les concierne a ustedes dos. Más que a nadie – enfatizó – debes decirle. Termina con todo esta engaño que tu misma has empezado a creer.

-Se lo diré – comentó en forma de derrota –Confesaré. Desmoronaré la vida ficticia que con esfuerzos me costó construir – el hombre aprobó – Sólo que quede claro: el único motivo del porque lo hice. Fue por Sakura, para protegerla. Pero, por favor prométeme que no le comentarás nada aun. Seré yo quien se lo diga.

-¿Será conveniente…?

-¡Promételo! – exigió.

-No, no puedo – renegó expectante – ni quiero.

-Si tú… – empezó calmadamente

-Que no – dijo con necedad.

-¿Por qué? – se estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que sucede – argumentó a la defensa.

-Entiende – suspiró implorando paciencia – él no debe de saberlo…

-No, Sakura entiende tu – objetó encolerizada – Él es tu esposo y padre de esa futura criatura – señaló el vientre de su amiga – por esa razón le compete saber sobre…

-Tomoyo, entiende por favor – rogó – Todo lo que hago es por su bien.

-¿Por su bien? – repitió exaltada – Amiga, si estas al tanto de lo que me has contado ¿No? – comentó irónica. La castaña la miró con cara de pocos amigos – Estas poniendo en peligro tu vida y la del bebé. ¡No es un juego! Si les llega a pasar algo a uno de los dos – bajó la mirada. Tragó saliva con pesadez – él se muera de pena – deseaba morderse la lengua para no seguir. Era tan doloroso estar conciente de la realidad – Son su luz y alegría.

-Si le pido incapacidad laboral al Señor Satoshi… – la desesperación regresaba a su ser – no sé lo que le haría a Shaoran con tal de obligarme a regresar.

-Tranquilizate – se sentó a su lado para rodearla con su brazo en señal de apoyo – El mal nacido de tu jefe debe pagar por todas las que te ha hecho – sintió que su temperatura corporal se elevaba rápidamente, a consecuencia de su enfurecimiento – Además si por su culpa llegas a ir al hospital por peligro de muerte…

-No me importaría en absoluto – se sinceró – Aceptaría morir pero – rodeó su vientre – sería injusto para mi bebé. Porque si muero ahora, el no nacería.

-No hables así, como si tu vida fuera obligada sólo por traer al mundo a esa criatura – la reprendió duramente – A lo que se refiere lo acontecido años atrás quedó en el pasado. Ya no te atormentes por lo ocurrido. Pensé que ese asunto se había cerrado – aun le costaba creer la semejante confesión, que le había dado su prima, días después de su regreso a Japón. Su amiga todavía se culpaba y creía que su vida no valía nada luego de haber cometido tan terrible acto –Ahora tienes que pensar en tu hijo.

La amatista prefirió cambiar de tema. Sakura sólo asintió en silencio.

-Denúncialo. Hazme caso, podemos pedir orientación a Eriol – sugirió como no queriendo.

La trigueña frunció el ceño. Esa idea no le parecía. Si le comentaban algo a Eriol seguramente este se lo diría a Shaoran. Bueno sobre eso no estaba segura, ya que si había cumplido su promesa de no comentar nada referente a aquella noche que se conocieron. Ni Tomoyo, que la consideraba como una hermana, le había dicho toda la verdad…

-Si no quieres que sea tu abogado. Aunque como es uno de los mejores en nuestro país – se encogió de hombros – seguro que ganaríamos el caso.

-El Señor Satoshi tiene millones de dólares – recalcó – Lo más probable es que pague a los mejores abogados del mundo – la otra mujer iba protestar – No Tomoyo, sería inútil.

-Entonces renuncia al trabajo – solucionó fácil.

-Pero, Shaoran…

-Te lo suplico – se paró de un brinco de su asiento – ¡Por una vez en tu larga existencia piensa en ti! – exclamó histérica – Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma. Preocupándote por quien sea el lastimado para evitarlo. Me tienes harta Sakura. ¿Me oyes¡HARTA!

La castaña se quedó atónita ante la reacción de su prima. No dijo nada ni se movió un centímetro. En cuento a la amatista respiró con profundidad para calmar los animos. Sabía que se había propasado en su comentario. Cuando Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara. Cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo no era expresamente hacia su amiga, en parte había resultado ser un auto represalia. Era a ella quien le importaba no lastimar a los demás en lugar de buscar su felicidad a lado del hombre que ama. Sin reparar si fuera su prima quien estuviera de por medio. Sólo que le fastidiaba no tener es valor suficiente para ello.

- ¿Sabes? Al diablo con el señor Satoshi y con Shaoran – sonrió melancólica – Es momento de ser egoísta, piensa en ti – "porque yo no puedo hacerlo" pensó con aflicción – en tu hijo. En lo que verdaderamente interesa.

-Tomoyo – la llamó dudosa.

-También al diablo conmigo – su repentina alegría aparente se perdió. Sakura estaba extrañada.

Su prima esta actuando muy rara, más que de costumbre – Si conmigo por estarte en estos momentos gritandote y ponerte estresada, en tu condición, cuando deberías estar serena.

Volvió a sentarse con su prima.

-No tienes la culpa – susurró – Al menos tú si puedes luchar por lo que deseas – sus ojos se llenaron de agua, más no salió de estos – porque tienes al hombre que amas y te corresponde, de igual manera, junto a ti. Dándote fuerzas para seguir adelante.

No aguanto por más tiempo las ganas de llorar. Su vida era un asco. Las personas que la conocían pensarían que todo, en su mundo, era perfecto. Rica, atractiva, exitosa y llena de talento… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sólo una cosa. Podía perder todo lo demás. Pero, lo que anhelaba, no. Deseaba ser correspondida por "él" que la mirara como mujer y no como una amiga. Sólo eso ¿A caso era mucho pedirle a la vida?

-No llores, Tomoyo – acarició la cabeza de su amiga.

-En cambio yo… – reprimió un gimoteo – no tengo a una persona especial a mi lado que me dé fuerzas.

-¿Qué me dices de Eriol? – comentó emocionada por la grandiosa idea que le acaba de surgir – Intenta entablar una relación con él – Tomoyo entornó los ojos sorpresivamente – como amigos – agregó viendo que su idea no era tan buena después de todo – tal vez… quizás lleguen a enamorarse – imaginó a la pareja feliz estando juntos – Sería fantástico – su rostro se iluminó – tu, mi amiga, siendo pareja de Eriol, amigo de Shaoran.

-Si realmente fascinante – satirizó.

Tomoyo estimaba a Eriol, pero de ahí que lo llegara a amarlo… era pedir demasiado. Lo que ignoraba su amiga era que ella ya tenía su corazón ocupado para otra persona. Sin embrago, el susodicho no la miraría, como quisiera la amatista. El hombre ya tenía a quien querer y eso le despedazaba de dolor. Un amor imposible. Por ese motivo Sakura no debía enterarse del nombre del sujeto. Ni el amigo de él, ni… él por supuesto. Nadie. Si fuera posible ese secreto se lo llevaría con ella a la tumba.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Feliz año nuevo, eto… bueno ya sé que es algo tarde para decirlo. Pero, no había tenido oportunidad para desearles eso. El primer capitulo del 2008 ¿Qué les pareció? Fue realmente una coincidencia que empezara el año con el capitulo 8 ajaja, aunque como dice CLAMP las coincidencias no existen sólo lo inevitable XD

Perdón!!!! Por actualizar a estas alturas del mes, pero tuve una semana completa de taller por parte de la escuela U.u era en las mañanas y regresaba en la tarde. Créanme después de tanto tiempo de pasar en frente de una computadora… no tenía ganas de pasar otro rato en la mía. Además de la mendiga inspiración se fue de vacaciones, y si le sumamos la pelea campal que se llevó a la hora de mi inscripción… hasta salí despeinada y con un chicle pegado en el pelo ¬¬ Bueno, ya. Al grano ahora voy con comentarios al capitulo.

Puedo hacer muchísimos. Sin embargo, seré breve. ¿Como ven La _relación E&T_? No es una unión convenida por los dos. En un capitulo futuro, no diré cual, explicaré un poco como fue que… terminaron hasta por tener a Ken.

Después sobre el _hermano de Sakura_. Muchos dirán "que se fumó para sacar algo semejante" pero, créanme si llega a pasar situaciones así, lo sé perfectamente; de primera mano. Por ultimo, el trabajo de la nuestra protagonista. ¿Ahora comprenden porque no podía renunciar aun estando embarazada? La conversación diverge lo sé y lo siento u.u pero lo hice con intensión para clavar más la espina de duda sobre: una lo que pasó en la famosa "aquella noche" y dos sobre _Tomoyo _ajaja creo que a estas alturas ya han elaborado teorías en el lado amoroso de esta persona n,n ¿Quién sabe? quizás y hasta tengan razón.

Todas las incógnitas las iré despejando en los siguiente capítulos, sean pacientes.

Agradezco a:

**Celina Sosa: **Así es Celina, Eriol sabe muchas cosas de lo que aparenta, pero no conoció a Sakura justo después de lo ocurrido esa noche fue en otra.

**Gabyhyatt: **En algo tiene que ver pero no se conocen ellos dos ese día se conocen en otro, en pocas palabras en otras circunstancias más penosas.

**Whiteratreturns: **No te preocupes por no dejar comentarios como ya te dije antes. Puedes o no dejarlos.

Por sus comentarios. También a ti lector que no dejas comentarios pero, estas al pendiente de la actualización de esta historia.

**Capítulo 9: Revelación**

Se cuidan mucho, nos vemos y hasta luego!

PD: La semana que viene ya entro a clases… ¬¬ entonces actualizaré a finales de este mes o a principios del otro (si nada me lo impide).


	9. Chapter 9 Revelación

**A ti lector que sigues leyendo esta historia¡mil gracias!**

**Capitulo 9**

**Revelación**

El gran día había llegado. Semanas atrás había rezado a todos los cielos que este momento no sucediera. Pero, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. El paso hacia delante lo dio cuando le dijo a su hija que tenía algo importante que decirle el domingo próximo, que precisamente era hoy. Además de haberle prometido a su marido; decirle la verdad a Sakura. Ahora se hallaba caminando de un lado para otro como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Reprochó a su buena suerte cuando el fatídico suceso se anunció. El timbre de la puerta principal sonó por toda la casa. Resignada y con el corazón en la mano abrió la puerta cautelosamente.

Ahí estaba él. Un joven alto de unos 20 años, de piel morena y cabello negro azabache. Este le devolvió la mirada. La mujer sonrió al reconocerlo, sin soportar por más tiempo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me alegra mucho que hallas venido – comentó entre angustiada y maravillada.

-Te dije que vendría a darle la noticia junto contigo – esbozó una sonrisa – Sobretodo porque ya la quiero conocer.

El poco semblante alegre de la fémina cambió por una sobria. Giró para observar escaleras arriba. Unos pasos se acercaban presurosos. Pronto hicieron presciencia unos pies masculinos que descendían los escalones. El hombre, de quien pertenecía dichos pies, se acercó a las dos personas que encontraban en el lumbral.

-Ah – exclamó lozano – Tu debes ser Touya – estiró una mano amablemente – mucho gusto – el joven estrechó su mano con la del señor – Soy Kinomoto Fujitaka.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Kinomoto – apartó su mano de la del hombre – Mi madre habla todo el tiempo de usted – la mujer se sonrojó ante el comentario – tanto que hasta creo conocerlo muy bien.

-Por favor dime Fujitaka – pidió compresivo.

-Como usted quiera – respondió azorado. Prefiriendo cambiar de tema, agregó – Y ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – buscó a su alrededor esperando reconocerla.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas. Ella una preocupada a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba. Él tenía una mirada serena y llena de ánimos para su esposa.

-Esta en su recámara – dudó, no sabía si decirlo o no. Vio el talante desconcertado de su hijo – Todavía no sabe que haz venido – su esposo no dijo nada pero en sus ojos len decían tanto… – Esta bien, no sabe absolutamente de tu existencia – bueno ya lo dijo ¿Qué más querían de ella? – La llamaré – al darse cuenta que aun se encontraban en la puerta – Pero, pasa – le ofreció entrar con un ademán de su mano – Fujitaka, llévalo a la sala. Por favor.

Su marido asintió. Indicó al joven que lo siguiera mientras le ofrecía té y galletas, en lo que esperaban.

Decidida se dirigió a las escaleras. Subía uno a uno los peldaños con sumo cuidado. Deseaba que jamás terminaran. Nunca llegar al final. Cuando acabó de subir se dirigió a la tercera puerta del pequeño pasillo que había a su derecha. Respiró hondamente antes de tocar la puerta, que estaba entre abierta. Su curiosidad la mató, prefirió escuchar la conversación de su hija.

-Gracias, Tomoyo – decía feliz por el auricular – Perdón por llamar a esta horas, pero después de una hora – comentó seriamente – llegué a la conclusión de que no sabía como resolver el ejercicio de matemáticas.

El silencio reinó. Nadeshiko supuso que le esta contestando su amiga.

-Este… – no hallaba las palabras –si, lo sé – se rascó la cabeza distraídamente. Siempre hacía eso cuando se apenaba por su excusa – Se me había olvidado que mañana era Lunes.

Otro silencio. Esta vez Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Eres una chantajista – alegó con desesperación – Me niego a probarme uno de tus diseños…– abrió los ojos con terror – ¡No! – gritó tan fuerte que hasta su madre por poco grita del susto – Eso no, Tomoyo. Filmarme en la cafetería con uno de tus diseños…

La mujer creía que ya era suficiente. Golpeó suavemente la puerta. Sakura se asomó a ver quien era.

-Sakura, sobre lo que te iba a contar… – respiró una vez más – te espero en la sala.

-¿No puede ser más al rato? – preguntó con pesadumbre –Estoy hablando con Tomoyo…

-No, esto ya no puede esperar más tiempo – dijo con firmeza. Quizás había exagerado porque sonó autoritaria, lo cual no pretendía – Te espero en la sala. No tardes.

Perpleja ante el comportamiento de su madre, la castaña entró a su recámara para despedirse de su amiga rápidamente. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Corriendo llegó a la sala. Había un hombre al que no conocía, eso le extrañó. ¿No se suponía que su mamá le quería hablar de algo importante? Entonces ¿Qué hacía un tipo extraño con sus padres? Le pareció ver sonreír al joven desconocido en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación. Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Ese de que sonreía? Intuyó que le estaban ocultando algo.

-Sientate, hija – sugirió su padre.

Ella obedeció, se sentó a lado de su padre. El ambiente era denso. La muchacha iba a preguntar que quería su madre hablar. Pero, ella se le adelantó.

-Tengo algo que decirte – comenzó insegura – hace muchos años yo me casé – se interrumpió – Era joven e ingenua en ese entonces…

Sakura no entendía nada. Claro que se había casado. Con su padre, Fujitaka.

-No comprendo – dijo ofuscada.

-Bien – trató de ganar tiempo en lo que ordenaba sus ideas – lo que pretendo de decir es: me casé hace mucho – la castaña asintió – con un hombre que no era tu padre.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó alterada mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tranquila – la relajó su padre – siéntate, por favor. Deja que se explique.

Se volvió a sentar a regañadientes.

-Él, a principio, era bueno – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – hasta que me embaracé.

Sakura abrió la boca para objetar. No obstante silenció al ver la advertencia en los ojos de su padre.

-No deseaba al niño – narró con amargura – Quiso convencerme de abortarlo.

La adolescente se horrorizó ante la sola idea. ¿Cómo podría un padre pedir la muerte de un hijo, solo porque no lo deseaba?

-Por supuesto yo me negué rotundamente – continuó – A él no le pareció, aunque… no siguió con la proposición. Un día me tiró por las escaleras para que perdiera el niño. Fui a parar al hospital. Sin embrago, su plan falló: no lo perdí. A pesar de todo se resignó. Tuve al niño.

La castaña se obligó a silenciar; quería saber a donde iba toda esa historia con lo que le querían decir desde un principio.

-Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos… – pausó para saborear aquel recuerdo – Hallé las fuerzas necesarias para pedirle el divorcio. Pensé que sería fácil. Me equivoqué. La pelea en los tribunales fue espantosa. Mi abogado vendido por el oponente. Sola y con un hijo… – reprimió un sollozo – Un día me robó al niño con tal de que regresara a su lado.

El corazón de la trigueña se contrajo.

-¿Aceptaste la propuesta de ese hombre? – preguntó incrédula.

Sabía la respuesta. Había aceptado. Quizás después de un tiempo el niño murió, su madre se había divorciado y años después se casó con su padre. Pero, quedó estupefacta al ver la negación de Nadeshiko.

-Eso le basto para desaparecer con el niño – expresó – Pasaron los años. Conocí a tu padre, me enamoré de él. Al poco tiempo te tuvimos. Pensé que con eso alejaría el sufrimiento por perder a mi otro hijo... – estaba hablando de más – Bueno lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? – inquirió.

Su madre se frotó las manos, nerviosa. En respuesta a esto el joven tomó una las manos en señal de apoyo. ¿Él quien era para hacer eso a su madre? O más bien dicho ¿Quién era él?

-¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó huraña.

El joven irradió alegría al ver que ella tenía interés por saber quien era.

-Mi nombre es Touya.

-¿Qué hace aquí, escuchando conversaciones familiares? – preguntó suspicaz.

El mismo iba a responder cuando la mujer intervino.

-Sakura, la razón de que te dijera todo esto fue – cambió mirada con el muchacho – porque encontré a mi hijo.

-¿Si? – esto no le estaba gustando – Me alegra mucho por ti. Pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto él.

Señaló a Touya con efusividad.

-Tiene mucho que ver en lo que te estoy diciendo – aclaró.

-Explícate – ordenó impaciente – No te entiendo.

-Touya es tu hermano – soltó sin delicadeza – viéndolo mejor. Es tu medio hermano.

Su madre se había casado con otro antes que su padre. Bien, ella no la juzga por eso. Trató de divorciarse. Bien, el tipo la maltrataba y era justo lo que su madre pedía. Su mamá tuvo un hijo. Bien, ella siempre quiso tener un hermano. Su madre jamás le dijo la existencia de su medio hermano… Sin duda en esta situación aplicaría "Alto el mundo, me quiero bajar" Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Cuando pudo reaccionar saltó de su asiento como si este le hubiera mordido.

-¿Qué? – chilló – ¿Mi medio hermano?

-Si – sonrió lo más serena que podía – verás… yo…

-Ver – repitió – ¿Ver qué? Me mentiste todo este tiempo.

-¡No! – las cosas salieron peor de cómo las imaginaba.

-Claro que sí – contradijo – me hiciste creer que yo era tu hija única.

-Solamente te lo oculté – protestó.

-Pues para mí es lo más horrible – masculló –que me haz hecho en la vida.

-Sakura – la llamó al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano en el brazo de su hija.

-Suéltame – tiró con fuerza de su brazo para zafarse de la mano temblorosa de su madre.

-Entiende – suplicó con la mano, con la que había tocado a Sakura, suspendida en el aire.

-Perdón – se disculpó sin perder su voz impávida – pero no puedo comprender el porque no me lo dijeras.

-Cálmate – dijo sereno el joven.

-No me pidas que me calme – lo miró desafiante – tu menos que nadie.

-¡Sakura! – gritó sorprendida por el comportamiento de su descendiente – No le hables de esa manera.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó desdeñosa – ¿Por qué es mi hermano?

-Si, tienes que tratarlo como…

-No, hoy me entero que tengo un hermano de unos veintitantos y que es él –volvió a señalarlo con dureza – Por todos los cielos no me pidas que de la noche a la mañana le tenga afecto fraternal, mamá.

-Tienes que hacerlo – ordenó – el es mi hijo.

-Yo también soy tu hija – expresó voluble – Una hija a la que no le tuviste un tantito de confianza – hizo una seña de achicar con sus dedos – como para decirle sobre él. ¿Pensabas que no podía asimilarlo? – respiraba con dificultad – ¿Por qué no tuviste confianza antes? – sentía dolor – ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-Tenía miedo – su mirada mostraba pánico. Tenía que estar viviendo una pesadilla – Veo que no me equivoqué – cerró los ojos tan fuerte como si le clavaran una espada en su pecho – Ahora me estas reprochando…

-No – negó de inmediato – No te estoy reprochando tu pasado – su voz se apaciguaba – Solo que me duele mucho que no me lo dijeras antes – su rostro expresaba sufrimiento –Quizás… si me lo hubieras confesado cuando niña… hasta habría saltado de gusto – rió con ironía. Como se mofaba la vida de ella. Desde que tenía uso de razón había anhelado un hermano, sin saber que ya tenía uno. Uno del cual no sabía nada ni de su existencia – El hubiera no existe.

-La incertidumbre me embriagaba – sus piernas no soportaban su peso. En cualquier segundo caería al suelo – Sentía morir cuando hablaba de ello.

-Yo te apoyaría para superarlo juntas – exteriorizó – Constantemente me dices que confíe en ti cuando tu misma no aplicas ni lo que indicas.

-Pensé que… – las palabras correctas… no las tenía – como eras pequeña no podrías…

-¿Comprender? – terminó por ella. Una nueva furia con más fuerza renació en la castaña – ¿Tan estúpida me crees?

-¡Sakura! – la reprendió su padre.

-Lo siento papá – comentó iracunda tratando de no descargar más ira en lo que decía – Será mejor que me vaya a dormir – agregó como excusa con tal de salir de ahí – mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a la escuela.

Se dirigía a las escaleras. Conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas. No, no eran lágrimas de rabia. Eran lágrimas de abatimiento.

-Sakura, espera… – Touya se adelantó sujetándola de la muñeca.

-Yo jamás lo veré como a un hermano – se volteó para enfrentarlo – Nunca aunque quisiera – en su mirada había rencor, en la de él melancolía. Pronto la soltó para dejarle libre el camino – No pueden obligarme – se inclinó a un lado del cuerpo del joven para dirigirse a sus padres – Buenas noches.

Sin más salió de la sala hacia su cuarto. En cuanto entró a este cerró la puerta de un azote. Se recargó en la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Poco a poco su cuerpo se deslizó sobre esta hasta llegar al suelo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. ¿No tenía derecho a que alguien confiara en ella? No, al parecer no. Ni su madre había confiado en ella.

Muchas veces pensó que debía ser una mala persona para que las personas no quisieran ni confiar ni querer su compañía. Pero¿Para que molestarse en mentirle¿En herirla? Se limpió las lágrimas y se acicaló un poco antes de disponerse a salir. Sin embrago, se detuvo al reconocer las voces que se acercaban. Rápidamente se subió a la taza del baño para ocultar sus pies. En silencio agudizó su oído. Las risas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-No lo creo – dijo una voz sin poder dejar el tono divertido.

La otra persona soltó una risita.

-Él mismo me lo dijo – puntualizó.

-Que cínico – comentó alegre ­– sin lugar a dudas fue él mismo quien soltó los rumores.

-Claro – estuvo de acuerdo – Kinomoto no es tan ilusa – satirizó – como para no saber que fue el propio Kizuko quien propició la historia.

Antes de contestar su compañera soltó una sorda carcajada como si le hubieran contado algo tremendamente gracioso.

- Aka, no me hagas reír – le siguió el juego. Respiró para recobrar la postura – Kinomoto es tan idealista… de lo contrario no hubiera creído en las palabras de Kizuko, teniendo en cuenta la fama que posee. Estúpida – bufó –Ya ves, lo rápido que abrió las piernas.

Otra tremenda risotada se dejo escuchar causando eco en la paredes del lugar. Eso quería decir que toda la escuela se enteraría sobre lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho. Como lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba. Deseaba terriblemente verlo morir. Verlo sufrir hasta exhalar su último aliento. Contrajo sus puños hasta hacerse daño. Entre abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir de una vez por todas.

-Espera – continuó la muchacha.

Sakura obedeció como si dirigieran a ella, aunque ninguna de las dos jóvenes se había percatado de su presencia.

-No te he dicho lo más interesante – exclamó.

¿Había todavía más? La castaña dejó de respirar para escuchar con atención.

-¿Qué puede ser?, Aka – preguntó intrigada.

-Kizuko no se acostó con Kinomoto por gusto.

Ahogó un gemido. No soportaría por más tiempo.

-¿No? Bueno, ella no es lo suficientemente atractiva – soltó deletérea – como para llamar la atención de un hombre y mucho menos de la escoria de Kizuko.

-Eso es verdad – compartió opinión – Es tan poca cosa. No la envidio. Después de todo lo que le hizo Kizuko – restó importancia – Además, quien mejor blanco para una puesta que Kinomoto.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Una apuesta. Solo por esa razón se había cercado a ella. Debía haberlo sospechado. ¿Cómo ahora correspondía a sus sentimientos si antes los había despreciado?

-Ingenua – se dijo a si misma.

-Sígueme contando, por favor – pidió entusiasta.

-Pues… – dudó – no hay mucho que narrar. Mi vida fue y sigue siendo tan aburrida.

-No digas eso – se enfadó su amiga.

-Ya te conté lo que ha pasado en todos estos seis años – frunció el ceño – en la que no nos hemos visto.

-No mientas – reclamó – te conozco demasiado. No cambias a pesar del tiempo.

No supo si decirle lo demás. A nadie se lo había dicho. Nadie a parte de Touya.

-Tomoyo¿Te acuerdas de Kizuko? – temerosa tanteó el terreno.

-¿Miruo? – contrajo la cara igual que si hubiera probando el limón más ácido del mundo.

Su prima asintió. Al parecer nunca se olvidaría de él y menos cuando le dijo que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida al ser novia de Miruo, justo antes de partir.

-No me digas que seguiste con ese tipo – se alarmó – después de que yo me marchara.

Con solo leer los ojos de su amiga supo la respuesta.

-Sakura, – puso los ojos en blanco – pero ¿En que pensabas?Cruzó los brazos.

-Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto – respondió con amargura – al recordar lo que pasó.

La mirada dura de su prima se baldeó. Desenredó los brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – indagó.

Suspiró para tomar fuerzas.

-Cuando cumplimos un año de novios…

-Un año – enfatizó desolada – Por Kami sama¿Tanto tiempo…?

-Tomoyo – alertó – déjame terminar.

La aludida alzó las manos en son de paz mientras encogía los hombros.

-Cuando cumplimos un año de novios – vio como fruncía los labios su amiga en señal de auto censura – me dijo que lo celebraríamos, no me dijo a dónde iríamos alegando que era sorpresa. Cuando el día llegó… pasó por mi – era capaz de ver sus recuerdos como si fueran un programa de televisión – Me engañó, no fuimos a celebrar, en lugar de ello – pasó saliva – me llevó a su departamento.

La amatista empezó a imaginar cosas. Es maldito fue capaz de… Eso era…

-Entonces, nos encerró – sus ojos se nublaron – No supe como me tiró al piso – se quebró su voz – se subió en mí y, y…

Ocultó el rostro con sus manos. Sentía rabia, coraje, miedo, dolor y vergüenza. En cambio Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil. Fue cuando lo comprendió. Aterrada desmesuró los ojos. Ese hijo de… No, no pudo forzar a Sakura. ¡No!

-Sakura… – se esforzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

-Me violó – finalizó – Me violó, Tomoyo.

Analizó a su prima. Lloraba como si le desprendiera el alma. Desconsolada, temblorosa y desconcertada se encontraba oculta en su único escudo: sus manos. A Tomoyo se le rompió el corazón. Sabía que era un desgraciado pero no creyó que caería tan bajo como para…

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo? – de repente preguntó.

En respuesta negó con su cabeza. Aunque Sakura no vio el gesto, prosiguió.

-Todo eso lo hizo por ganar una repugnante apuesta – trepidó su voz por la ira.

Cuando pudo ser conciente de su cuerpo. Tomoyo se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla. Frotó uno de los bazos de ella para reconfortarla.

-Tú no te lo merecías – comentó firme – Eres una buena persona que no se merecía algo tan… – se detuvo. Mejor en no pensar en el pasado – Tranquila.

-No, Tomoyo – se separó de su pariente – Eso no me mortifica tanto.

Sorprendida escudriñó de pies a cabeza a su prima. ¿Escuchó bien?

-Es que… – sería la confesión tan grande que jamás haría – hice algo espantoso.

-¿Qué es? – ya se estaba preocupado si es que más se podía.

-Tomoyo – más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al vacío – yo…

-Dime ya – se desesperó – me provocarás un infarto si no lo dices de una vez por todas.

Sakura profirió un sonido extraño que su amiga no supo como definir.

-Lo que pasó… – la garganta se le cerró – todo fue tan rápido que no sé ni como pasó…

No entendía. La trigueña hablaba sin sentido o al menos no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Por favor – suplicó la amatista sintiendo su corazón detenerse.

Su prima enderezó su cabeza. Descubrió su rostro. Ya no lloraba. Por fin los ojos verdes la miraron. Juraría que la persona que le regresó la mirada no era la misma Sakura. Gélida como el hielo, agregó.

-Tomoyo, yo maté a una persona.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin puede subir el capítulo. Perdón por la larga espera. Ahora viene mi pretexto de siempre ¬¬ la escuela. Antes me quejaba por los trabajos y tareas. Así que no tengo cabeza como para seguir escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, sorry. No con eso estoy diciendo que "no seguiré la historia". NO!! lo que digo es "por este motivo no se hasta cuando actualizaré". Solo espérenme y téngame paciencia. No sé cuando se arregle todo este lío. Está bien, ya no los agobio con mis traumas que no tienen porque interesarse.

Respecto al capitulo... ya esta. Sakura mató, más que confirmado. ¿A quién? Lo diré en otro capítulo ¿Cuál? solo les digo que falta un rato para ello. Ojo, quizás tengan sus sospechas... pero todo puede ocurrir (mejor no se apresuren en sus conclusiones). En cuanto al hermano... bueno ya se sabía, en un capitulo anterior lo mencioné, pero ahora les traigo como fue la presentación de este ante nuestra protagonista. Por último lo de la conversación sobre el tema de Kizuko. Bueno, se podría decir que un motivo más para matarlo se une a la lista. A todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que sucederá? Mucho. Calma, esto poco a poco se va hilando.

Agradezco, especialmente, por sus comentarios a:

**Whiteratreturns, Celina Sosa, Gabyhyatt y a Johanna-Ikari **

Gracias chicos que, al menos los primeros tres, nunca falta sus comentarios ) En cuanto a Johanna; espero que sigas leyendo y sobretodo gustando la historia.

También gracias a ti lector por seguir las actualizaciones y a quienes se vayan uniendo de aquí hasta que termine la historia

Se cuidan -- (no sé si pase el mes sin estar en contacto o hasta más, asi que omito el hasta luego)

**P.D.: les dejo unos avances del próximo capitulo, no se lo vayan a perder.**

**Capitulo 10: Inconvenientes**

-Tu eres la famosa Sakura - su voz sonó despectiva. Su mirada altiva escudriñaba a la joven - que tanto habla mi nieto.

-Así es señora Li - asintió con cortesía.

-Me pareces poca cosa - respondió con una mueca de desagrado - para ser novia de mi nieto - antes que la castaña pudiera protestar, agregó - Nunca te casarás con Xiao Lang. No eres digna de llevar el apellido de nuestros ancestros... lo mancharías.


	10. Chapter 10 Inconvenientes

A ti lector que sigues leyendo esta historia, ¡mil gracias

**Capitulo 10**

**Inconvenientes**

Pesadumbre… es lo que sentía en ese instante. Caminaba sin ganas, sin amino de llegar a su destino. ¿Destino? Bien, se puede ver de esa manera si tomamos en cuenta que ese será una vez que se case con Shaoran. Había pasado tres días cuando su prometido le confirmó el anuncio, de su compromiso, ante la familia Li. Ella se esmeró por hacer uno de los platillos que más le quedaban mejor. Sin embargo, una vez que se encaminaba a la casa de la abuela del castaño, se arrepentía. Con cada paso que daba tenía menos deseos de enfrentarse con su futura familia. ¿Cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Existía la definición que englobaba este temor? Si, era miedo. Miedo de ver como la familia Li no la aceptaba. Miedo de saber que le impedirían casarse con Shaoran. Miedo de mirar como se alejaba el cuando su prometida no fue aprobada ante los ojos de la abuela Li…

El trigueño ya le había advertido sobre el carácter de su abuela respecto a las novias que había tenido y osado a presentárselas. Con esto último el miedo se transformó el pánico. ¿Si la dejaba? No, todos menos el. La persona que la hacía vibrar, soñar, anhelar, continuar adelante, y sobretodo la había dado un motivo para seguir viviendo a pesar de haber cometido el peor de los pecados. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Los recuerdos regresaron para atormentarla.

Ella parada, atónita, miró que de aquel cuerpo salía sangre de manera estrepitosa. La ropa blanca que llevaba su victima pronto se vio rojiza, manchada por la sangre. Esa persona la miraba con su semblante incrédulo y a la vez lleno de tristeza. No había rencor, no había reproche, no había ira. Sólo pudo ver, al final, al último respiro; amor. Sakura, se negaba a creer que había matado a la persona que más había querido. No quería pensar en ello, pero no podía detener esos pensamientos. Inconscientemente se sujetó del brazo de Shaoran llamando la atención de este.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? – preguntó observando la palidez de ella – ¿Te sientes mal? – Ella no respondió. El se acercó a la castaña hasta sentir la respiración de ella en su cara – ¿Sakura?

-¿Q… que…que pasa? – faltó poco para que soltara un grito al verse sorprendida por la repentina cercanía del trigueño. Su distracción no le permitió ver que Shaoran se había acercado a ella.

-Nada – frunció el ceño sin alejarse – sólo preguntaba ¿Si te ocurre algo? – acercó una mano al rostro de su amada – Estás pálida – relajó el entre ceño y al tocar la blanca mejilla fémina se dio cuenta de algo – También estas temblando – se alarmó.

-No es nada – se apartó del alcance del castaño.

-Sakura – la llamó en tono de amenaza.

-De verdad – respondió insegura.

Cuando su novio iba a reclamar. Una bella mujer de piel blanca como el mármol y su pelo blanco contrastaba con los escasos mechones castaños que quedaban; evidenciaban el color que alguna vez fue una magnifica melena. Se acercó a ellos.

-Abuela, te presento a… – comenzó Shaoran con alegría, pero la mujer posó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de su nieto, deteniéndolo en el acto. Este, sorprendido, entendió y se retiró a reunirse con sus demás familiares. Desconfiado echo una última mirada a las dos mujeres antes de desaparecer completamente.

La anciana miró a la castaña como si fuera una amenaza. La mirada era malévola. Analizó la ropa que llevaba y al parecer no le agradó porque Sakura pudo ver que los delgados labios de la mujer se fruncieron.

-Tu eres la famosa Sakura – su voz sonó despectiva. Su mirada altiva escudriñaba a la joven – que tanto habla mi nieto.

-Así es señora Li –asintió con cortesía.

-Me pareces poca cosa – respondió con una mueca de desagrado - para ser novia de mi nieto – antes que la castaña pudiera protestar, agregó – Nunca te casarás con Xiao Lang. No eres digna de llevar el apellido de nuestros ancestros.

Una vez más la castaña abrió la boca para responder a la ofensa. Sin embargo, no pasó a más ya que una joven morena se acercó a gran velocidad.

-¡Abuelita! – vociferó la muchacha – Dime ¿Cómo haz estado? – preguntó sin percatarse de la presencia de Sakura.

-Muy bien, Hyun – le sonrío con ternura.

Era pasmoso ver que esa mujer pudiera saber sonreír así a las personas. Si tomamos en cuenta, que hace unos momentos, había tratado a Shaoran y a su novia tan fríamente.

-Me alegro mucho, abuelita – abrazó a la anciana – ¿Por qué no me cuentas las novedades? – se separó de ella y la invitó a que se encaminaran, pero antes de poder hacerlo se topó con una figura fémina – ¿Quién eres tu? – su animo se transformó en presunción.

-No le tomes importancia – dijo simplemente la anciana.

La chica se encogió de hombros sin pedir más explicación.

-Vamos, abuelita – dio un tirón leve a una de las mangas del traje de su pariente.

-¡Hyun! Que grato es volver a verte después de tanto tiempo – ahora fue Shaoran quien se acercó – ¿No vas a saludarme?

-Claro que si, Xiao – sonrió con alegría para después abrazarlo con efusividad –Han sido años sin verte primito.

"Con razón tanto abrazo y emotividad entre ellos dos", pensó la trigueña. Ellos eran primos, aunque a la morena se le veían otras intensiones. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica. De inmediato deshecho esa idea de su cabeza.

-Tu eres la que se desaparece – reclamó – la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando decidiste ir estudiar a Inglaterra.

-Ya sabes, uno tiene que buscar las buenas oportunidades – guiñó un ojo.

No sabía si era cierto o no, pero se sentía no encajar en todo lo que iba de conversación. Todos, olímpicamente, la habían ignorado. Hasta Shaoran, aunque a lo mas seguro que no fuera su intensión.

-Nunca cambias – bromeó.

-Que no cambie nunca – interrumpió la abuela – ¿Sabes? Sigue siendo tan brillante como cuando era niña – se pavoneó – Es la mejor de su clase.

La joven se azoró. No quería hablar del tema. Por el momento le interesaba más otro asunto…

-Y dime, Xiao – se pegó al brazo de este de forma coqueta – ¿Sigues solterito?

Realmente ¿Estaba pintada? ¿Qué no sabía la tal Hyun el motivo de la reunión? Prefirió no entrometerse en la conversación, además no era una de la familia como para hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices, Hyun? – se extrañó.

Su prima lo miró sin entender a que se refería. Shaoran tan poco entendía nada. En cambio Sakura intuía lo que se avecinaba.

-Estoy comprometido – continuó.

-Oh – la expresión de su cara se entornó furioso, pero trató de disimularlo – Ah ¿Si?

El castaño asintió sin perder la alegría.

-Esta fiesta es para celebrar mi compromiso – resolvió sin miramientos.

-Pues… bien por ti – exclamó molesta – supongo.

Esto último no lo escuchó su primo, pero si Sakura.

-Abuela – llamó repentino – ¿No le haz presentado a Hyun a mi futura esposa?

La nombrada no se inmutó. Sin decir palabra alguna se retiró del lugar. Shaoran no lo tomó a mal, ya se suponía algo así. Siempre había sido así.

-En vista de que no han sido presentadas debidamente – se acercó a Sakura, quien no se había movido ni dicho nada desde que la anciana le declaró la guerra. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Hyun, te presento a mi futura esposa.

-¿Qué? – gritó

-Lo que oyes – se acercó lentamente al hombre como si fuera una fiera que atacaría al primer movimiento en falso.

-Debes estar bromeando – exclamó incrédulo.

-De hecho no es broma – intervino Shaoran mirando desafiante al moreno que tenía en frente – Esto es serio

-Tu cállate nadie pido tu opinión – contestó señalando, al castaño, amenazadoramente. Después se dirigió a su hermana y agregó – Jamás lo admitiré

Dicho esto se disponía a salir, pero Sakura no iba a dejarlo. Tenía que hacerlo entender.

-Touya – lo llamó. El nombrado se detuvo y siguió así; de espaldas a los demás – ya lo hemos hablado infinidad de veces

-Me importa un rábano – se volteó para toparse con los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

-Solo quiero ser feliz – respondió ante el escudriña mirada de su hermano.

Para Touya fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ese idiota le había lavado el cerebro a su hermanita y lo tenía que pagar caro.

-Tu mocoso infeliz – de imprevisto lo tomó por la camisa y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo. De sus ojos salían chispas, aunque esto no intimidó a Shaoran.

-¿Me golpearás solo por amar a tu hermana? – preguntó con el fin de provocar al moreno.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo solo sintió que un puño se enterraba en uno a un costado de su cara.

-¡Shaoran! – gritó aterrada la fémina.

-A ver si después de esto piensas lo mismo – lo volvió a traer hacia el, para darle otro golpe.

Un hilo de sangre pronto apareció en la comisura del chico. Eso si le había dolido. Pensó que le había zafado los dientes con semejante puñetazo. No trató de huir, permaneció quieto. En cambio el otro joven no dejó de tomarlo de la camisa.

-Suéltalo – reclamó la chica mientras aplicaba todas sus fuerzas al brazo de su hermano, para hacerle daño y así soltara a su novio – Papá ayúdame – pidió desesperada – por favor

Fujitaka, quien se encontraba en la cocina, corrió a la sala para atender al llamado de auxilio de su hija. Pero, al ingresar vio como Touya aventaba el cuerpo del castaño al suelo. Aunque al evitar una peor caída, Shaoran había metido su brazo causando un disonante ruido al golpear este con el piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se acercó rápido a su novio, posando una mano temblorosa en el brazo lesionado.

-Si, – jadeó con dificultad, no sabía porque le dolía terriblemente su extremidad lacerada hasta que lo notó – pero creo que mi brazo esta mejor que yo – dijo sarcástico – Sakura no supo a que venía el comentario hasta que el castaño le mostró las consecuencias del accidente – esta fracturado.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito de asombro. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo esto? ¿Era el precio a pagar para ser feliz? Deseaba llorar. Llorar para alejar el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Aquel dolor que no la ha abandonado desde ese día…

-Touya contrólate – le espetó su padrastro – Te estas comportando como un salvaje no es manera de oponerte al noviazgo de ellos dos, si es lo que quieres

-Yo sé lo que implica esto – descargó su mirada colérica a la joven pareja – También lo sabes ¿No?

Interrogó a su hermana. Fijutaka se auto excluyó de la conversación. Sintió que esto lo debían arreglar solamente ellos dos, nadie más.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – replicó, aun sin moverse del lado de su novio.

-Al parecer no – la levantó del piso – ¡Solo busco tu bien!

La tomó fuertemente de los brazos. Debía hacerla entender a como diera lugar.

-¡No me digas que hacer con mi vida! – gritó a viva voz y zafándose de golpe de las manos del moreno.

-Lo hago porque no quiero que _eso_ se repita de nuevo – alzó la voz más que de la chica para darse a escuchar.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo. No sabía que decir, agachó su cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que se negaban a mantenerse quietas. Tan poco quería que lo que años atrás pasó se volviera a repetir; no lo soportaría.

El castaño no entendía a que se referían. ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué habría sucedido en esa familia? ¿Tan grave fue? Quizás. Ahora entendía la reacción de Touya ante la noticia.

-La última vez no te protegí – se acercó a Sakura. Sin embargo, ella daba un paso atrás conforme avanzaba su hermano – como debía y ya ves lo que pasó…

Dejó de intentar acércasele; era inútil. El le había dado en un punto que la hacía totalmente vulnerable.

-Sé que fue mi culpa – interrumpió dolida – no fue mi intensión hacerle daño – alzó la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo de retener el dolor – Si no hubiera ido a buscarlo…

Al fin sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían y las piernas flaqueaban. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? Le remordía la conciencia por el acto tan atroz que cometió. ¿Un terrible error del pasado que jamás sería perdonado ni con su propia muerte?

-Touya déjala en paz – al ver tan exaltada a su hija tuvo que inmiscuirse – no sigas.

-No fue tu responsabilidad – dijo con dulzura – si ese maldito no te hubiera… – se detuvo con mala gana, ese mocoso no tenía por que enterrase de todo – dañado nada malo habría pasado y seguiríamos felices. – Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida – Sin embargo, aun pienso que ese te lastimará – refiriéndose a Shaoran – más de lo que hizo el otro a nuestra familia.

Las ideas de Shaoran trataron de fluir sin éxito. ¿A qué chico se refería? Y lo más importante ¿Qué había provocado este para que haber dañado a una familia entera? Una familia… como había tenido años atrás. Una en dónde existía padres y hermanos. Habían existido…

-Nuevamente – susurró a la nada.

Sentado a la orilla de la cama, en sus manos tenía un portarretratos, en donde se podía apreciar una familia feliz. Los padres abrazaban a sus dos hijos mientras que una perra de color miel jugueteaba con los niños. Aprensó con más ahínco ese recuerdo en sus manos. Ese recuerdo que alguna vez había disfrutado. Ese recuerdo que… se había transformado en eso; un simple recuerdo. Un recuerdo que jamás volverá.

-Una vez perdí a mi familia – miró la foto con nostalgia – nuevamente la perdí

Un dolor en su corazón se apoderó de el. Sakura y el habían deseado tanto un hijo. El cielo los bendijo otorgándole mellizos. Pero, la vida se mofó de ellos arrebatándoselos cuando apenas no había superado los 13 años. Que cruel es la vida.

Se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia atrás para contemplar a su bella esposa. Desde aquel día ella no había sido la misma, casi no hablaba, su vista siempre perdida en la nada y llorando silenciosamente día y noche. Shaoran suspiró un poco aliviado, ya que Sakura había sufrido un shokc nervioso en el funeral de los pequeños. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Las palabras de la castaña habían sembrado la duda y la curiosidad por saber, en el.

--flash back--

_-Este ha sido mi castigo – derramaba lágrimas más su cara estaba desencajada de dicha – yo lo provoqué – soltó una sonora carcajada – me están cobrando con la misma moneda – se aferró a la solapa del traje de su esposo – siempre supe que algún día me cobraría la vida por lo que hice – enloqueció su rostro mostró angustia y terror. Después empezó a reír sin poder contenerse._

_-Tranquilízate – la llamó tomándola de los hombros y agitándola para que reaccionara – Sakura que me estas asustando – frunció el ceño con preocupación – ¡Sakura!_

_Ella en cambio solo se dedicó a reír como si hubiera perdido el control. Sus piernas no la soportaron. Se hincó sin soltar a Shaoran. Pronto su histérica risa se convirtió en llanto. Un llanto horrible y estremecedor. El castaño no supo que hacer. La gente solo se dedicaba a ver como si de un espectáculo se tratase. Touya apareció en el acto, con paciencia hizo que su hermana soltara al trigueño. La cargó en sus brazos y se la llevó a un lugar privado. Shaoran solo miró atónito._

--End flash back--

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué quería decir con ello? ¿Castigo? ¿Por qué? Sakura es una persona con una personalidad tan hermosa e incapaz de herir a las personas. Entonces ¿Qué habrá querido decirle? Tenía que averiguar ¿Pero en dónde? Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a una sola persona: Tomoyo. Ella es la mejor amiga y prima de Sakura lo más probable que ella conozca la verdad y la única que podría aclararle sus dudas. Si, tendría que hablar con ella lo antes posible. Quizás mañana, el no tenía mucho trabajo así que tendría tiempo para visitarla a su casa. Satisfecho por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, dejó la foto en el buró y se acostó el la cama para dormir de una buena vez.

Cuando sintió que su esposo al fin ya se había dormido se levantó de la cama. Se acercó al buró. Buscó en el fondo del cajón del mueble hasta que lo encontró. Un pequeño frasco lleno de tranquilizantes. Mañana lo haría. Sabía que Shaoran tenía el día casi libre, pero últimamente prefiere estar más afuera que en la casa… así que no había problema. Sonrió al frasco como se sonríe a la esperanza.

-Mañana terminaré con todo esto – miró a su esposo, que dormía apacible, con ternura – te prometo que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que te he provocado sin querer, pronto terminará – estiró una mano para acariciar suavemente una mejilla del hombre – Mí querido Shaoran.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora: **

En fin, aquí traigo el capitulo 10 de esta historia ajaja como lo prometido es deuda, no la voy a dejar al abandono. Además mi situación ya esta mejor por eso estoy feliz ¿Recuerdan lo que les prometí? Hoy me entero de la gran buena noticia y para celebrarlo subí este capitulo de una vez por todas. Después de dos meses…

Primero la abuela y la prima de Shaoran, si que son personas limitadas. Si la primita de Shao quiere con el y en todo esto se preguntarán que hice con Meilin ¿no? Pues no se preocupen si saldrá en la historia pero no en esta parte, les tengo una sorpresita.

Segundo el pleito con Touya. Quizás pensarán que es exagerada su actitud pero cuando se descubra que es lo que hizo Sakura realmente… comprenderán más.

Tercero como acaba este capitulo supongo que saben a que pasa después, yo sé que si n.n porque saben que son trozos de tiempos que ya se están acomodando con los capítulos anteriores u.u se me hace difícil que los trozos ya no tengan relación inmediata con el capitulo que viene, con eso de que ya mero se acaba esto . pues si les digo algo en este capitulo tendrá su continuación en el siguiente y eso no quería, bueno yo me comprendo.

Estamos **a ocho capítulos para el final de la primera parte** XD!! Repito, la segunda parte se centrará en Shaoran y esta será narrada en secuencia normal, es decir en esos capítulos no me iré con fragmentos de tiempo, sino que me iré de corrido .

Agradezco a:

_**Gabyhyatt, Celina Sosa y a Johanna-Ikari**_ : ya les respondí a cada una y espero haber respondido sus dudas adecuadamente, claro sin decir demás.

Por sus comentarios. También a todas las personas que siguen o apenas leen esta historia, espero que le vaya gustando conforme siga avanzando ;) ya saben cualquier crítica constructiva, sugerencia y comentario será bien recibido.

Aquí les dejo los avances del siguiente capitulo.

**Capitulo 11: Incertidumbre**

La conversación de Tomoyo y Shaoran sobre el crimen de la castaña sigue. ¿La amatista dirá quien mató Sakura? (continuación de la parte final del capitulo 4)

Eriol encuentra a una muchacha castaña a altas horas de la noche y en medio de la calle. ¿Quién será? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Y esa sangre? ¿Estará herida?

¡Nos vemos y hasta luego!


	11. Chapter 11 Incertidumbre

A ti lector que sigues leyendo esta historia, ¡mil gracias

**A ti lector que sigues leyendo esta historia, ¡mil gracias!**

**Capitulo 11 **

**Incertidumbre**

Había sido un día realmente largo y muy pesado. Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, bueno en toda una semana. Eso era un gran problema, ya que Tomoyo no dejaba de preguntarle lo que le ocurría, siempre que tenía oportunidad. Sus padres últimamente se comportaban de una forma extraña, como si le estuvieran ocultando algo. Aka la había estado molestando, al parecer mejores asuntos no tenía por hacer. Para el colmo, la noticia de que Satoko, quien iba en su misma clase, empezaba un noviazgo con… Deseaba estar sola sin nadie a su alrededor, ni la molestia de Aka ni sus padres ni Tomoyo ni si quiera el.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó en voz alta.

Consultó la hora en su reloj de pulso, era "tarde" tenía que regresar pronto a su casa… aunque no deseaba hacerlo. Lamentándose se levantó del pasto, en donde estaba sentada, y recogió sus cosas. Una vez lista se dispuso a retirarse del parque, hasta que alguien la detuvo del cuello de su camisera. Se giró rápidamente. Pensando lo peor cerró los ojos y empezó a golpear a quien la estaba deteniendo.

-Tranquila, que si pegas fuerte – se quejó una voz conocida.

Fue cuando detuvo su ataque en seco. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue una bella sonrisa de parte de el. Esa persona que había querido a pesar de su rechazo. La cual ella había apoyando desde lejos. La persona con la que había sentido la dicha de sentir lo que es amar. Y el infortunio de saber como se siente el corazón al ser destrozado. Furiosa, al recordar aquel día, reprimió el amor que aun sentía por el.

¿Su día podía ir peor de lo que ya era?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó áspera.

Mizushima arrugó el entrecejo al parecer no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la castaña.

-Pues es obvio ¿no? – no ocultó su molestia – quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-No pongas esa cara – comentó con un sutil guiño – aunque te ves más hermosa, si es posible, cuando tienes ese desconcierto.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Sentía rabia consigo misma, unas cuantas palabras y ya caía a sus pies. Se reprendió ella misma no era el momento para pensar cosas así.

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir, Mizushima – respondió fríamente – tengo prisa.

El moreno solo pudo respirar profundamente como si con ello obtuviera más paciencia.

-Que fría manera de contestarme – masculló – bueno, solo quiero decirte que fui un tonto…

-Eso no se pone en duda – interrumpió.

-Al no darme cuenta antes – continúo un tanto irritado – de lo bella que eres. De que dejé ir una grandiosa oportunidad de estar con una sorprendente mujer. Sakura, lo que quiero decir es que vengo a pedir una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad? – sintió una extraña mezcla entre emoción y exacerbación – ¿Cómo puedo dar algo que ni siquiera tu me diste posibilidad?

-Lo lamento mucho – lo miró incrédula – En serio, no sabes que tan arrepentido me encuentro.

-Tranquilo – serenó – No te estoy reprochando.

Se mordió la lengua. Claro que deseaba reprochárselo. Sin embargo, estaba consiente de que Mizushima había estado en su derecho de haberla rechazado.

-Sinceramente, eso me das a entender con tu actitud.

Las palabras que había dicho habían sonado tan francas que Sakura sintió culpa. Ella se comportó muy groseramente con el chico. Así que intentó remediarlo.

-Discúlpame, últimamente mi vida al parecer ha ido de mal en peor.

-¿Se puede saber la causa? – cuestionó como no queriendo.

La trigueña negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

-Es mejor así – miró sus pies – que desconozcas que tu eres la causa – susurró.

-Sé que soy la persona menos indicada – no escuchó lo que la castaña dijo – pero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Siempre que necesites a alguien que te escuche, ahí estaré. No importa que esté ocupado… a toda costa buscaré los medios para tener tiempo disponible solo y exclusivamente para ti.

Ahora si que no entendía nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Y su noviazgo con Satoko? Aunque con ello veía una esperanza. Una gran esperanza de que algún día él terminara con Satoko y le pidiera que fuera su novia. No le importaba nada más, sólo aferrarse a esa ilusión. Quizás, después de todo, ese sueño no era inalcanzable como ella imaginaba…

-Quizás – murmuró. Quizás si le decía toda la verdad comprendería…

-Dime de una vez por todas – exclamó con desesperación –Tu eres su amiga desde hace años. Debes de saber la verdad. Siempre haz estado con ella.

Si en otro momento el le hubiera dicho eso mismo, ella se reiría. Pero, ahora no.

-No, hace tiempo me fui a estudiar al extranjero por cierto periodo – bajó su mirada con dolo – Me arrepiento ello.

-¿Arrepentirte?

-Si de haberla dejado cuando ella más me necesitaba – suspiró – Quizás si hubiera estado con ella – se sentía culpable – Todo esa situación no había culminado como ocurrió al final.

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?! – cuestionó fastidiado.

-Era mi obligación haberme quedado junto a ella para apoyarla – su voz sonaba quebradiza – Para protegerla de ese infeliz, de ese desgraciado que…

El castaño se percató que esas palabras eran, en esencia, iguales a las utilizadas por Touya en esa ocasión. Tenía que saber que había pasado… debía conocer para comprender…

-Explícame de una vez por todas – vociferó de forma imperativa – Desde que Touya se enteró de nuestro noviazgo dijo que… si no la hubiera dañado, toda su familia serían felices ¿A que se refería con eso? – ella era la única persona capaz de darle la respuestas que buscaba. La obligó a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – Tu sabes muy bien que expresaba esa palabras ¿Cierto? – Pudo ver en los ojos amatistas de esa mujer se cubrieron por un velo de miedo e incertidumbre; se había condenado – Esa expresión te delata.

-Si lo sé – una desconocida fortaleza se había apoderado de ella. Cerró los ojos – Sé a lo que Touya se refería – Tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos mientras gritaba una y otra vez – ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé!

En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Tomoyo no la había visto actuar así. Parecía todo lo contrario del concepto que tenía respecto a ella. Ahora era una mujer débil, frágil y llena de miedos, tratando de huir de sus propios demonios que la atormentan continuamente.

-Entonces dímelo de una maltita vez – ordenó.

Al fin abrió los ojos y los mostró al trigueño.

-No soy quien para decirte esa parte de la vida de tu _esposa_ – sin querer un indicio de rencor y furia se había enterrado al pronunciar aquella palabra – es ella quien tiene que contártelo, si es que así lo quiere.

-Por eso, por que es mi esposa tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Es tu esposa no tu objeto más, que posees.

Shaoran quedó mudo ante lo dicho por Tomoyo. Por su puesto Sakura era su esposa no su posesión. Sin embrago, por ello quería protegerla de todo mal. Protegerla de todo incluso de ella misma.

-Comprende cada vez siento que oculta cosas – el tono de su voz era apenas audible –Que no confía en mi…– eso es lo que más le dolía.

-Confía en ti – lo alentó – solo que es un recuerdo demasiado doloroso que desea olvidar y no lo va hacer si empieza a confesar…

-Pero puedo ayudar a que supere ese dolor – un brillo de sinceridad se deslumbró en sus ojos ámbar – Olvidar, no desaparece el dolor en el corazón. Si lo afronta podrá seguir adelante sin atormentarse por lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

No quería admitirlo pero el sentimiento de envidia recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sakura tenía a la persona que más quería a su lado. Una persona que estaría dispuesto hacer todo con tal de ayudarla, de estar con ella y comprenderla. En cambio ella… su amor no le correspondería nunca. Solo podía hacer algo por si misma…

-Cuando Sakura y yo estábamos en la preparatoria conocimos a un tipo – dijo con recelo – Casi de inmediato mi prima se enamoró de ese sujeto, trató de acercársele sin éxito. No era buena persona, era agresivo y siempre tenía novias con las que no llegaba al mes con ellas. Un día Sakura se le declaró, y el muy idiota la mando por un tubo de la manera más vil. Después de eso mi prima empezó a comportarse extraño, a bajar sus calificaciones y a consecuencia de ello tenía constantes peleas con mis tíos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo quedaron como amigos – si desde ahí hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo – es cuando comenzaron los verdaderos problemas – respiró profundo como si con ello encontrara la paciencia y calma que deseaba – Siempre la buscaba en todos lados. Claro, que con ello nosotras nos empezamos a separar. Mi prima mantenía la esperanza de que el se fijara en ella.

Yo pensé que al menos volvería a ser como la de antes, no importaba si ya no fuéramos amigas. Pero, los problemas regresaron y le fue de mal en peor, a tal punto que la expulsarían del colegio – las señales eran claras y no lo vio o no quiso verlas – Terca como nadie se aferró a todos los medios con tal de quedarse cerca de su amor…

-¿Sabes que problemas eran…? – empezó a preguntar.

-No – negó sabiendo a lo que se refería – hasta que me dijo que su madre le había confesado que tenía un medio hermano. Ella no tomó de la mejor manera esa noticia. Después de eso se tornó agresiva y aprensiva. Nuestra amistad cada vez se debilitaba, punto que aprovechó muy bien ese sujeto.

Shaoran iba a cuestionarle sobre que aprovechó ese tipo. Pero, Tomoyo se le adelantó como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Se hicieron novios – dijo con desamparo – yo me opuse y se lo dije claramente a ella. Busqué la manera de separarlos y fue mi error – agarró con fuerza la tela de la falda que llevaba puesta con si fuera un salvavidas que evitaba que se ahogara – Con ello se rompió definitivamente nuestro lazo. Mi madre, preocupada por mi desánimo, decidió mandarme a seguir mis estudios al extranjero. Así que lo único que pude hacer antes de partir fue rogarle que lo dejara… – sus mejillas dejaron ver un tono carmesí y estrujó más su falda – Al llegar allá mantenía contacto con mi amiga por medio de cartas y eso. Jamás habló de su noviazgo por más que preguntara.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – realmente deseaba a saber el porque de todo ese relato.

-Las cartas cesaron de repente – continuó como si no la hubieran interrumpido –Pareciera que algo grave había pasado, quise ir pero no me lo permitieron. En la última carta de Sakura decía que ya no me escribiría por algún tiempo, porque iría a otro lugar en donde le sería muy difícil comunicarse conmigo – su voz sonaba cada vez más seria – Pasaron los años y al fin puede regresar. Sakura me dio la bienvenida, platicamos de lo que había pasado durante nuestra separación. Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba esas clases de noticias.

¿Qué clase de noticias? Dios si Tomoyo no se apuraba a decirle lo que le interesaba saber, juraría que el mismo la mataba.

-Ese sujeto había abusado de ella…

-¡¿Qué?! – su mente se puso en blanco.

-Lo que oyes – reprendió – Yo me sorprendí y me enojé conmigo misma por haberla dejado sola… cuando más me necesitaba. Si hubiera estado con ella nada de eso habría pasado…

Los nudillos de sus manos perdieron color. Ahora eran blancos de tanto que los apretaba con fuerza.

-A eso se refería Touya…

-No exactamente – dijo con dificultad.

No podía imaginar que podía ser peor que eso.

-Sakura se enteró que ese canalla solo lo había hecho por una maldita apuesta. Por ello fue a verlo una noche… – de pronto el silencio reinó por algunos segundos. No estaba segura de decirlo, pero ya había dicho la mayoría y por eso no podía retroceder – con el firme propósito de… matarlo.

Se había equivocado, si había algo peor. Solo quedaba una cosa por saber.

-Entonces… – un nudo en su garganta no dejaba que su voz saliera libremente –Sakura lo mató…

La amatista iba a responder cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas y con esta lluvia? Parecía que tenía prisa quien tocaba puesto que no dejaba ni un segundo de sonar el timbre. Shaoran con fastidio, y en parte aliviado, fue a abrir la puerta. Sin saber como solo sintió un viento fugaz que entraba a su casa.

-Tomoyo – llamó la persona que había entrado. Al encontrarla en la sala se acercó a ella – que bueno que estas aquí me asusté al no encontrarte en tu departamento a estas alturas de la noche.

El castaño lo alcanzó en la sala y dio una mirada significativa a la mujer, quien le respondió un una especie de señal. Eriol, se percató de las actitudes de las dos personas.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó distraído.

-No – dijo tajante el castaño.

El moreno no le creyó. Claramente se veía la incomodidad en el ambiente. Algo había estado pasando ahí. Además pudo ver, al entrar a la habitación como le fémina se encontraba frenética.

-Hablamos de Sakura, solo eso – comentó rápidamente Tomoyo. Sabía que no era tonto y no les había creído nada.

-Bueno, no se preocupen – volteó a mirar a Shaoran y después a Tomoyo – ella ya se encuentra mejor. Le encontré muy alterada – fulminó con la mirada a su amigo – pero la dejé dormida antes de salir. Ahora puedes estar más tranquilo – se dirigió a Shaoran – no hará nada grave.

El trigueño solo se quedó callado. Mientras que Eriol empezaba a preguntarse si Tomoyo le había dicho algo comprometedor acerca de Sakura…

- Eriol tiene razón – la mujer rompió el hielo – es muy noche y será mejor que me retire.

Shaoran salió de sus pensamientos. No quería que se fuera aun tenía que aclararle unas cosas. Pero, estando su amigo ahí poco podía hacer. Debía de posponer esa conversación para después.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció Eriol – Uno no sabe lo que puede pasar en una noche con tormenta.

La tormenta arreciaba cada vez más. Como se arrepentía de haber salido tan noche de ahí y más con ese clima. No llevaba mucho solo una chamarra y un paraguas para protegerse del agua.

-Bueno hay que ver el lado positivo, ver la cara de Xiao cuando su abuela casi corre a patadas a su novia – se motivó a si mismo.

Si, había sido una noche perfecta, puesto que se había divertido a costas de su amigo. Empezó a sonreír discretamente al recordar los acontecimientos. De pronto llegó a un atajo desértico y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Con lo que se topó poco le agradó.

Una chica de cabello castaño, toda empapada, se encontraba caminando con poca atención hacia el. Su vestido beige estaba manchado de algo rojo, parecía ser sangre. Además su rostro pálido mostraba que alguna vez se había manchado de esta sustancia rojiza. La mirada esmeralda de la mujer se hallaba perdida en medio de un enredo de pensamientos. A la luz tenue de los faros esa imagen llegaba a ser tétrica, sacada de una escena de una película de terror.

Al llegar a unos cuantos metros del chico la castaña se dejó caer de rodillas en el pavimento. Eriol no sabía que hacer en esos momentos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar auxiliar a la muchacha. Rápidamente se acercó a ella. Se hincó ante la fémina para estar a su altura. Con cuidado posó una mano en el hombro de esta. Estaba helada así que decidió quitarse su chamarra para cubrirla.

-¿Estas lastimada? – preguntó dulcemente, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la chica – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que pasó? – de nuevo el silencio – ¿Como te llamas?– ni la más mínima atención por parte de la muchacha.

Eriol no sabía que hacer, probablemente la chica estaba fuera de juicio. Su mirada perdida parecía estar ajena a su realidad. Aunque… ¿Qué le habría sucedido? O más bien ¿Qué hizo? Ya que sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas. Una corazonada le decía que algo realmente grave había pasado y que debía ayudarla. Estaba pensando que decisión tomar; si el dejarla o ayudarla, cuando escuchó una voz.

-No fue mi intensión – parecía que lloraba. No se podía decir a ciencia cierta, su cara ya estaba totalmente mojada y varias gotas recorrían su piel hasta perderse en el vacío – perdón…

Miró sus manos de forma extraña, para después cerrar sus puños hasta enterrarse sus propias uñas. Sin embrago, no mostraba dolor alguno. Quedó completamente inmóvil como si de una muñeca se tratase. Estaba decidido la iba ayudar. La tomó, con poca fuerza, de los brazos y la levantó. No importaba lo que había pasado tenía que ayudar a la chica porque algo en su interior decía que no era mala.

-Vamos – dijo con paciencia – te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Ahora ya todo pasó – le sonrió – nadie te hará daño.

-Kizuko –susurró en respuesta mientras lloraba en silencio.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Etto… Lo siento (Mel de rodillas) si, sé que me tardé siglos en actualizar y dije que ya no lo haría T.T pero pasaron muchas cosas en mi escuela que casi si tenía tiempo para respirar , y para el colmo ya acabé mi trimestre y solo me darán una semana de vacaciones ¬,¬ y después empezar el otro bueno dejemos eso de lado…

En cuanto al capitulo… **primero** vemos a Sakura un tanto fuera de si, hay que comprender su amor no la pela y después se hace novio de una compañera suya u.u así que imaginen verlos melosos hasta en su propio salón se necesita de un estómago fuerte ¿no? **Segundo:** pues creían que iba a ¿confirmar sus sospechas o descartarlas? Ajaja no (si soy mala) no se preocupen ni se desesperen, ni me traten de ahorcar -- pronto sabrán a que persona mató Sakura, recuerden que ya esta cerca el final de la primera etapa… En **tercero;** Ya saben en que circunstancias Eriol y Sakura se conocieron n.n yo advertí que no serían en circunstancias buenas y que serían penosas u.u si tienen duda… es la noche en que nuestra protagonista mató a alguien u.u por eso esta ensangrentada u.u Bueno, no tengo mucho por comentar se me acaban las ideas . en fin.

Agradezco infinitamente a:

**Celina Sosa y ludita30**

Por sus comentarios y también a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia de forma anónima n.n y claro, también a las personas que empiecen a leer los capítulos.

Todas las dudas que tengan las responderé o al menos trataré, crítica constructiva, sugerencias, etc. Serán bien recibidas.

Sin más: Se cuidan y hasta luego!!

P.D.: Como ya se me hizo costumbre aquí dejo **el avance** del siguiente capitulo.

**Capitulo 12: Acuerdo**

Sakura casi logra su cometido en el intento de dejar el camino libre a Shaoran para que este sea feliz.

Eriol trata de convencer a Sakura de que se retracte de su decisión de divorciarse.

Tomoyo deja atrás sus sentimientos, pretende entablar una relación con Eriol a pesar de no quererlo.


	12. Chapter 12 Acuerdo

Wow

Wow! XD nunca creí llagar al capitulo 12 de esta historia y todo gracias a ti estimado lector (a) porque sigues cada capitulo y sobre todo opinando sobre ellos. Gracias!

**Capitulo 12**

**Acuerdo**

No recordaba la última vez que se encontraba acostada en su cama y todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo. El silencio inundaba la habitación. Miraba fijamente el techo blanco de aquel lugar. Como anhelaba regresar el tiempo para así evitar tantas tragedias. Regresarlo para no haber llegado hasta este punto sin retorno en donde no podía disolver sus problemas. Lo único que estaba a su alcance era detener el sufrimiento que sentía. El sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a el.

Sentía frío a pesar de que el sol se inmiscuía por los ventanales y acariciaban una parte de las cobijas con que se cubría. Sus ojos esmeraldas lentamente se iban cerrando. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus, finos y rosados, labios. Al fin el descanso que tanto buscaba acudía a ella. Volteó a ver el frasco de tranquilizantes, vacío, que estaba en el buró a un lado de la cama.

-Serás libre – se dijo a si misma – libre para ser feliz.

El sueño la asechaba así que antes de cerrar, en definitiva, sus ojos, alcanzó una navaja. Miró su filo brillante a la luz solar. Era tan bello y hermoso que parecía irreal. Alzó una mano y la observó con detenimiento. Tenía que ver en donde debía cortar con certera. Hundió la navaja en la piel hasta que la cálida y rojiza esencia vital fluyó fuera de sus venas. El dolor invadió su ser.

Cerró sus ojos poco a poco. La luz dio paso a la oscuridad. Finalmente el descanso llegaba a ella, a su alma y su corazón.

-¿Sakura?

¿De quien era esa voz?

- Sakura – una voz resonaba en su cabeza.

– ¡Sakura! – una suplicante y llena de miedo.

¿Quién era?

– ¡Sakura!

¿Quién la llamaba tan desesperadamente?

-Por favor reacciona

Su cuerpo era levemente agitado. ¿Quién la aferraba con tanta fuerza a la realidad?

-Responde de una vez por todas

¿Quién deseaba que regresara? ¿Quién la quería a su lado? ¿Quién…? Un sollozo amargo, cruel y triste. ¿Quién lloraba por ella? Sintió algunas lágrimas recorrer la piel de su brazo. ¿Aun sentía? ¿Aun estaba viva?

-Te necesito

El dolor que se había ido volvía, invadiéndola y asfixiando su esencia.

-Por favor no me dejes

No importaba a donde fuera siempre causaría dolor a quienes amaba.

-Abre los ojos por mí ¡Por favor! – un llanto y el calor de una mano que no dejaba de sujetar su cuerpo

¡No! ¿Y volver a la amargura de vivir día tras día?

-¡No te mueras!

¿Morir? ¿Quién habló de morir? Solo me alejo de ustedes para dejarlos libres y sobretodo ser libre. Sentir la libertad sin opresiones ni angustias. Sentir la brisa de la dicha al no tener preocupaciones por nada ni por nadie. Para no ver ni percibir el dolor que me rodea siempre.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué has hecho Sakura? – una voz ajena reclamó

Lo correcto, solo eso. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-¡Abre los ojos!

¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Jamás! Esta es mi decisión.

-No hay tiempo…

Claro que no la hay para mí, ya no hay tiempo ni distancia. Todo ante mi, lo que he conocido va desapareciendo. Ya no viviré, no estaré cerca de ustedes y existiré en sus recuerdos, por que los míos quiero que se los lleve el viento…

-¿Y Shaoran?

Lo hago principalmente por el. Es la persona que más amo en todo mi mundo. Sin embrago, solo logro lastimarlo con mi compañía. Sé que no querrá divorciarse de mí y sería cruel seguir respirando mientras lo tenga lejos de mí, aun amándolo como lo amo. Sería una agonía por eso prefiero la muerte que estar a su lado viendo como su agonía se marchita…

Sintió una punzada en sus muñecas ¿Por qué le dolían? El dolor era insoportable. No creía poder sacar fuerzas para no desfallecer. Sentía una tremenda pesadez en todo su cuerpo. Débil, si. Débil era la palabra que se ajustaba a como se encontraba. Abrió los ojos con desden. La luz que pensó no volver a ver acudía ante ella. Lo primero que observó fue una figura masculina que estaba a su lado. ¿Estaba Shaoran ahí? Su corazón latió aceleradamente. Sin proponérselo sonrió llena de alegría. Pero al reconocer al hombre, se borró de sus labios esa risa. No era su esposo quien se encontraba con ella.

-Al fin, despiertas – comentó una voz con una extraña mezcla de hermetismo y dicha.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente. El hombre se tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho en señal de indignación, sus ojos azules como el mar dejaban ver la furia, enojo y alivio en lo profundo de su alma. La castaña no sabía que pensar y si era prudente decir palabra alguna.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunto con un sutil tono de exasperación.

La fémina despegó los ojos de aquel hombre e indagó con su mirar alrededor del lugar. Pronto se dio cuanta de donde se encontraba. Las paredes color crema, las sábanas blancas y las persianas impecables decían que se hallaba en un hospital.

-¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? – preguntó tranquila.

-Bueno, déjame pensar – meditó – ¡ah! Ya sé – chasqueó los dedos – será por que solo te desangraste e ingeriste todo un frasco de tranquilizantes, con el fin de morir – comentó en tono irónico.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

-Eso ya lo sé – respondió molesta por el sarcasmo de su amigo – lo que me refiero es a que ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí…?

-¿Y no te dejamos en la casa en tu charco de sangre? – completó la pregunta – verás por que nos preocupamos por ti. Fuimos a tu casa, tocamos y nadie nos contestó. Después intentamos llamar; y de igual manera jamás respondiste. Tomoyo se preocupó mucho, según ella tenía un presentimiento – con disimulo sus ojos vieron los vendajes de su amiga que tenía en las muñecas – y no se equivocó.

La fémina se incomodó un poco ante aquel gesto.

Entramos a la fuerza a tu casa – se había dado cuenta de la actitud de la castaña así que prosiguió con su relato – Tomoyo fue directamente a tu recámara – su rostro se ensombreció – ella te encontró primero.

Iba a cuestionar sobre donde estaba su amiga pero una vez más se adelantó el joven.

Yo entré unos segundos después – tragó saliva – y verte ahí en tu cama de se forma…– su tez palideció – Ella solo se aferraba a ti diciendo varias cosas. En cambio yo me limité a llamar al hospital y a Shaoran.

Para ella fue una reacción el simple hecho de la mención del nombre de su amado.

-Shaoran – pronunció lentamente como si saboreara esas palabras – ¿Dónde está? – volteó por todas partes.

-No esta aquí, si es lo que piensas – dijo secamente.

La castaña lo volvió a mirar llena de decepción y tristeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo necesitaba a su lado y en cambio él… no le importaba.

-Tomoyo se encuentra en ese sillón – señaló el sitio.

Sakura observó el lugar que le indicaba. Recostada, con su larga cabellera esparcida hacia los lados, estaba su amiga durmiendo apaciblemente.

-Tuvieron que sedarla – comentó – estaba fuera de sí cuando le permitieron verte – le recriminó – Me va a matar en cuanto sepa que tu te despertaste primero que ella, por que permití que la sedaran.

Ahora se sentía peor, si era posible.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó

-Las razones solo yo las sé – se limitó a decir.

-Claro – afirmo molesto, descruzó sus brazos – mientras tu te mueres nosotros nos quedamos aquí llorando tu partida.

-No entiendes…

-Por que no entiendo la razón – se aproximó peligrosamente a ella – no entiendo tus motivos ni lo que te impulsó hacerlo es por lo que quiero saber; ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Son muchas cosas – rehuyó a la mirada del moreno.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-El dolor que siento cada vez que despierto por la mañana y ellos no están – las lágrimas no hicieron presencia física pero si en su corazón – no oír sus risas por los pasillos, no oír sus peleas de niños, no poder abrazarlos – se abrazó así misma como si estuviera abrazando a alguien más – no poder ver sus caritas… eso me esta matando en vida. Tú no lo entiendes por que no has perdido a tu hijo.

-Lo sé, yo no tengo nada que perder – miró decaído a Tomoyo – porque no he ganado nada… – se volvió hacia Sakura – solo tengo a mi hijo que es lo único que la vida me ha dado.

La castaña no entendía a lo que se refería él con esas palabras. Tenía a Tomoyo y a su hijo, él era feliz con sus seres amados.

-Pero ese no es el punto, Sakura – dijo – ¿No crees que Shaoran le afecte también? – ella iba a responder pero no le permitió hacerlo – perdió a sus hijos, le dolió demasiado, no fue fácil para él. Solo vive por que estas, aun, viva. Imagínate que pasará si tú te mueres ahora y peor, que tu misma provocaste tu propia muerte.

-Tengo que intentar separarme de él – respondió – ¿Verdad que me entiendes?

-Lo lamento pero no comprendo tu actitud – renegó.

-Eriol…

-No, Sakura. Debes de enfrentar los problemas, más no huir de ellos – la sermoneó.

-¿Crees que pienso pedirle el divorcio – preguntó incrédulamente – solo porque no estoy enfrentando la situación?

-Para ser sinceros – respondió frenético – Si

-Ya te dije… – comentó exasperada.

-¡No son razones suficientes para abandonarlo, Sakura!

Una opresión en el pecho le hizo saber cuanto le dolía el solo pensar en dejar a su amado Shaoran.

-Cada día me cuesta más dejar pasar por alto esa triste mirada que refleja sus ojos – murmuró – es doloroso darse cuenta que al parecer ya no le hago feliz y solo le causo problemas. Lo único que deseo es darle toda la felicidad que se le puede dar la persona amada si es incluso a costa de mi propia vida no dudaré en proporcionarla a cambio de la dicha y la alegría solo para él.

-¿Pero que dices? – preguntó incrédulo – Desde que lo conozco tu eres la fuente de su felicidad. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz con alguien que no fueras tú – volteando para el otro lado y en voz baja agregó – ni siquiera con ella…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada – sonrió con disimulo – piénsalo con detenimiento, Sakura. ¿Realmente vale la pena dejar pasar la felicidad al lado de la persona que más amas y que te ama a ti?

-¿Si esa felicidad, total, es a cuesta de una parte de nosotros mismos?

- No existe felicidad total – las palabras que surgieron de su boca golpearon fríamente – Por más que la busques y la anheles, no la encontrarás. Es una fantasía que solo deseamos creer para poder sobre llevar nuestra vidas.

-Pero…

-Nada, Sakura – la interrumpió abruptamente – La vida se constituye de cosas buenas y sucesos afortunados e imborrables, así como de momentos desafortunados que quisieras no haber vivido – la castaña se sobresalto ante las últimas palabras del moreno. Eriol la miró fijamente, sin querer había evocado ciertos recuerdos a su amiga. Un triste y doloroso recuerdo…– Lo siento, pero debes de entender que la vida sigue. Ser fuerte para superar los miedos y demonios, para aprender de los errores – suspiró – De eso se constituye la vida y por eso hay que disfrutarla mientras la tenemos a lado de nuestros eres queridos.

-Suena muy hermoso lo que dices – empezó – pero realmente uno termina lastimando a los que queremos.

-No importa lo que hagas o trates de hacer siempre terminarás lastimándolos

-Es mejor si terminamos esto

-Jamás lograrás terminar con esto – negó rotundamente a medida que su semblante tranquilo se iba desvaneciendo – ya compartes recuerdos con él, has entrado a su vida y ganado su aprecio, afecto y amor. Ya no estas en posibilidad de terminar con esto porque ya formas parte de tu vida y él de la tuya…

A pesar de no querer admitir lo dicho por su amigo, tenía la razón.

-¿Te arrepientes del amor que sientes por Shaoran? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Nunca me arrepentiré del amor por él – confesó

Viró a un lado solo por toparse con una foto del castaño y ella.

-Mira que felices éramos – señaló con una sonrisa melancólica la foto para que su amigo la observara – sin preocupaciones, sin rencores, sin temores y con todo el futuro por adelante.

-Así pasa – respondió mientras seguía viendo la foto – pero la vida no es para los débiles. Por eso lucha. Lucha por tener la felicidad verdadera junto con tu esposo. Junto con él. ¡No seas tonta, Sakura! Tu amor si es correspondido…

-¿Mi amor si es correspondido? – repitió desconcertada – ¿Qué quieres decir con ello, Eriol? – no hubo respuesta alguna – Si Tomoyo y tu…

-Lo que quiero dejar en claro – interrumpió lo más pronto posible – es que deja de pensar y de ser indecisa por una vez en tu vida. No le pidas el divorcio. Solo deja de ser débil.

-Porque la vida no es para los débiles – expresó

-¿Cómo?

-Hace tiempo me dijiste esas mismas palabras – explicó – Shaoran no sigue viviendo porque yo esté junto con él. Vive por que es fuerte… yo no.

-Sakura, dejarse morir no es la solución – dijo con frustración.

-Ya no puedo… siento un vacío enorme – se llevó sus manos a su pecho como si le doliera – y llevo a Shaoran conmigo.

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

--Por ahora nada. Me dedicaré a vivir hasta que llegue el momento de formar una vida nueva.

-¿Una nueva vida?

-Si, por eso he venido a tu departamento – sonrió con disimulo.

Podría decirse que se encontraba anonadado ante la repentina visita de Tomoyo

-Quiero formar una nueva vida contigo, Eriol.

Un vuelco en el pecho dio el indicio de que no cabía en si de tanta felicidad.

-Así que…

-Si quieres saber si ya me olvidé de él – clavó su mirada a un punto lejano e incierto – estás muy equivocado.

-Ah, bueno – deseó no haber estropeado esa felicidad efímera que estaba gozando – soy tu plan B, ¿No es así?

-Se podría decir que si – sonrió aun más – pero no estoy aquí para charlar de ello.

-Dime que es lo que quieres.

-Quiero olvidarme de esa persona – dijo fríamente – por el bien de ambos y de ella.

-¿Yo soy el medio para que lo logres?

-Tal vez

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Claro. Yo estoy enamorada de quien no debo y como me has propuesto que lo intentemos… me decidí hacer caso a tus palabras.

-Deseo que algún día tu me quieras un poco como te quiero yo a ti – la indignación aumentaba – Pero no de esa forma.

-No pierdas esta oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad? – se encontraba al punto del desquicio – esta no es ninguna oportunidad. Me estas diciendo que aun lo amas y que solo intentarás establecer una relación conmigo para olvidarlo, cuando sabemos muy bien que eso es absurdo, cayendo en ironía.

-Conoces la situación – apuntó como si nada – "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño"

-No lo hay al menos de mi parte – reafirmó – Pero si de la tuya.

Meditó un poco antes de agregar.

-Quizás. Solo busco mi felicidad y la de los demás.

-En mi caso es ¿Acto de caridad?

Se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-Como quieras verlo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Tomoyo estaba en lo cierto, estaba una oportunidad al frente suyo. Además le había advertido que no se encontraba enamorada, ni lejanamente, de él. Sin embargo, pudiera darse que algún día si lo estuviera. ¿O no?

Continuará…

--

**Notas de la autora:**

Si lo sé me tardé de nuevo en actualizar pero en verdad fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito, sobre todo el inicio del mismo. Se me figuró a tipo Evagenlion XD ajajaja pero bueno. Primero que nada no me regañen por mi atraso el pasado mes fue de festejos por ser el mes que nací (ojalá hubiera festejado todo el mes) y otro punto es que aun no salgo de vacaciones u.u saldré por Septiembre así que me seguiré atrasando en las actualizaciones y así como voy muchísimo más atrasados x.x Como que he pensado dejar la historia para ya no seguir dejándolos colgados por semanas. Bueno ya no les interesa mi vida aburrida y mejor paso a los comentarios del capitulo.

Primero, ya ven que Sakura es suicida y les diré que no es la primera vez… si se preguntan esta situación, al inicio de este capitulo, hace que a nuestra protagonista la lleven a un sanatorio y recuerden en el capitulo 2 de la historia ella le reclama a Xiao, al mostrar sus cicatrices, que Tomoyo y Eriol la encontraron salvándola de casi morir (¿ya recordaron? ¿No? Pues una releída xD)

Segundo, Eriol es más persuasivo de lo que imaginé, no creí ponerlo en esa actitud… lo que pasó a fin de cuentas es que Sakura no se divorció de Shaoran… al menos no en ese momento XD

Por último, Eriol sabe que Tomoyo no lo quería desde el principio… si sé que muchos no les cuadra algo, como el hecho de haber tenido un hijo, y me han pedido hondar en ese detalle… no se preocupen lo tengo previsto desde que comencé la historia, así que en próximos capítulos, el que viene y otro más n.nU diré más sobre los motivos de Tomoyo y porque Eriol aceptó a pesar de todo.

Ah!! No crean que se me olvidaba.

Muchas gracias a:

Celina Sosa, ludita30 y Kamille – newtype

Por sus comentarios. Gracias chicas que me levantan el ánimo para seguir adelante con esta historia. También agradezco a todos los lectores y lectoras que siguen, en el anonimato, la historia n.n

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 13: ****Consecuencias**

Todo acto y decisiones que tomamos, buenas o malas, nos trae consecuencias. Sakura al fin le pide el divorcio a Shaoran y él… ¿aceptará? (continuación del final del capitulo 2). En cambio Tomoyo a pesar de no amar a Eriol ha decidido tener el hijo que esperan. Estas decisiones que se han tomado y no dan marcha atrás, traerán consecuencias quizás no muy gratas a nuestros protagonistas. Una vez elegido el camino nada es igual…


	13. Chapter 13 Consecuencias

**Gracias a ti, querido lector (a), esta historia cumple su primer año. Todo esto fue posible por seguirla capitulo tras capitulo por ello… ¡mil gracias!**

_**==== Este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que sin importar los errores del pasado luchan por su presente, con el firme propósito de alcanzar un futuro anhelado. ====**_

**Capitulo 13**

**Consecuencias**

Era un excelente día. El sol resplandecía más que nunca, después de cuatro meses de lluvias. El reino celestial dejaba apreciar un azul intenso, gracias a que no había ninguna nube que opacara ese hermoso panorama. Las flores regalaban un encantador aroma a todo aquel que pasara cerca de ellas. En definitiva era un gran día, si no fuera por la situación que en esos momentos estaba viviendo… estaría disfrutando el regalo que hoy mismo le está brindando la naturaleza.

­­- ¿Señora Lee? ­– preguntó una voz fémina con vacilación.

La mencionada no respondió, aun miraba por la ventana. Buscando en ese algún escape a la realidad que ahora la estaba atormentando. La enfermera se limitó a suspirar con pesadez mientras lanzaba, a la castaña, una mirada de tristeza y compasión. No le reprochaba su indiferencia. Ella reconoció, que estando en sus zapatos, se comportaría de igual modo.

- ¿Aun no ha dicho palabra alguna? – le cuestionó un médico que en esos instantes entraba a la habitación.

-No

-No es para menos – comentó sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras – pero pronto podrá tener otra oportunidad… aun es joven, sana, fuerte y lo más importante, no hubo consecuencias que lamentar que no le permitan embarazarse nuevamente.

La enfermera deseaba decir unas cuantas cosas al doctor, pero solo frunció sus labios en señal de autocensura. Además de fulminarlo con los ojos.

-¿Ya respondieron algunos de sus familiares? – prosiguió el médico pasando por alto la actitud de la enfermera, ante su comentario anterior.

-Solo su esposo

-Pobre muchacho – lamentó – cuando sepa que su esposa perdió su hijo por su falta de conciencia…

-Creo que no puede juzgar – interrumpió – los actos de las personas en base a los resultado de estos, cuando desconoce la historia.

-Supongo – dijo resignado – pero yo se lo advertí…

-Fueron sus decisiones.

El médico molesto iba a reclamar los reproches de la enfermera cuando una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia.

-Doctor, Hyun - llamó exasperado – dígame como se encuentran mi esposa y mi hijo.

En respuesta el médico observó a la enfermera para que lo dejara solo con el recién llegado. Esta por su parte fue de inmediato con la mujer que aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Una vez de asegurarse que nadie más escuchara la conversación, el doctor comentó.

-Su esposa se encuentra bien – dijo desolado – físicamente, porque creo que la noticia que le voy a dar a usted la trastornó un poco.

Sin que el dijera más, el castaño intuyó por donde iba la noticia.

-Perdió el bebé

-Así es – afirmó.

No sabía ni que pensar ni que decir ni mucho menos que sentir por la pérdida. Todos sus sueños e ilusiones para el futuro se habían venido abajo. Un hijo era la esperanza hacia nuevos horizontes. La esperanza de que Sakura pudiera aferrarse a la vida. La esperanza de que pudiera tenerla con el más tiempo a su lado. Era egoísta, lo admitía. Pero había encontrado un medio para que ella se quedara con él: un hijo. Sin ese hijo nada más los unía. Pronto una sensación lo invadió. Una que no sabía definirla… quizás era coraje u odio por haberle quitado la oportunidad tan anhelada.

-No se preocupe, ella está bien, en pocos meses podrán volver a intentar…

Shaoran no dijo nada. Se encaminó hacia la camilla en donde se encontraba su esposa. La enfermera que estaba con ella había logrado recostarla y cobijarla nuevamente. La castaña se encontraba ojerosa, pálida y fría como si de un cadáver se tratase. Tomó una de sus delicadas manos féminas y las llevó hasta sus labios para besarla.

-He perdido una oportunidad valiosa – susurró el varón – una oportunidad que me habías brindado y ahora tu misma me las has quitado.

La ojiverde posó sus ojos en la cara de su esposo.

-Perdóname – dijo casi audible – perdóname por favor.

Una lágrima recorrió un costado de su mejilla, fémina, hasta perderse en la hermosa maraña de hilos castaños de su largo cabello.

-Esto es un castigo por lo cometido en el pasado… – balbuceó – La vida de una persona solo se puede pagar con la vida de otra.

-¿Qué dices…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir ­– se asomó una cabeza de una persona conocida.

-Tan oportuno como siempre – farfulló molesto el trigueño – Eriol.

-¿Disculpa...?

-Oh, Sakura – lloriqueo una mujer – mira como estas…

La joven casi atropella al hombre que aun se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Tomoyo, – trató de tomarla de uno de sus brazos – yo creo que no es el mejor momento para…

La morena volteó a mirar a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos. Este en cambio le regresó con disimulo una sonrisa embarazosa.

-Hay que dejarlas a solas – sugirió su amigo.

Sin ánimo Shaoran lo siguió hasta el pasillo. Una vez ahí los dos amigos se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Hoy… no – dijo el moreno sin más.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sé que estas dolido y pronto soltarás palabras hirientes a Sakura – comentó con seriedad – Pero solo te pido que hoy, no lo hagas.

Odiaba tanto que lo conociera tan bien.

-Y yo te pido que no te metas en donde no te incumbe… – respondió indignado – tu no sabes nada…

-Porque sé más de lo que imaginas – lo interrumpió – es por ello que te lo pido.

Lanzó una mirada suspicaz a su amigo.

-Siempre he querido saber que tanto conoces del pasado de mi esposa – lentamente salían las palabras de su boca – y que tanto se empeñan en ocultármelo.

-Eres tan ingenuo a veces y otras no se te escapa nada – exclamó con verdadera maravilla.

-¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando? – interrogó impaciente.

Eriol suspiró pesadamente. Shaoran desconocía demasiadas cosas. Pese a que el debía conocerlas, a el no le correspondía ponerlo al corriente.

-Las personas cometemos muchas cosas imperdonables – comentó – Sakura es una de ellas… Sin embargo, lo grave del asunto no es si lo cometió o no, sino el hecho de que no se puede perdonar ella misma.

-¡Explícame de una vez por todas! – vociferó.

-No soy quien para decírtelo – masculló tranquilo – Lo que debes hacer es estar con ella en estos momentos, brindándole apoyo incondicional. – veía como su amigo se alejaba del lugar – Apoyándola y no reprochándole que fuera su culpa el peder el bebé, ¡Xiao Lang.!

Shaoran estaba harto de aquella situación. Fastidiado de que su amigo siempre supiera lo que el desconocía. Pero lo que realmente le atormentaba es que su propia esposa no pudiera confiarle su pasado, para poder sacarla de ese oscuro pozo que ella también estaba arrastrándolo a él.

Se hallaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijó como había llegado afuera de la habitación, de donde había salido minutos antes. La puerta entre abierta ante sus ojos fue una invitación a espiar. Así que con cuidado hecho un vistazo al interior del cuarto. Aun se encontraba Tomoyo hablando con una Sakura muda.

-Sé que piensas que esto es lo que mereces por lo que hiciste hace años. Pero no es así… – lloriqueó – fue un accidente. No tienes que cargar con la culpa toda tu vida. – sostuvo una de las manos de su prima – Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu alcance, fue más que suficiente. Por eso, créeme, no te guarda ningún rencor.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Recordó las palabras que su esposa había pronunciado antes de que los interrumpieran. _"Esto es un castigo por lo cometido en el pasado… La vida de una persona solo se puede pagar con la vida de otra"_ Con lo dicho por Tomoyo era como un consuelo para alguien que arrebató una vida. Cada vez más Shaoran se convencía de que quizás Sakura había matado. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y sobretodo ¿A quien? Debió ser una persona muy apreciada por su esposa para que a pesar de los años el cargo de conciencia aun era su yugo.

-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto – decía para si.

Mientras esperaba, lo más paciente que podía, la llegada de esa persona. Ya llevaba media hora en ese lugar. Consultó el reloj con la finalidad de mirar a que hora terminaría su martirio.

-No debí aceptar su proposición desde el principio – reclamaba al aire, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar – Si no fuera porque… – no logró pronunciarlo.

Destrozada y enojada consigo misma, clavó su mirada en el suelo. De pronto una figura masculina apareció ante ella. La fémina al verse envuelta por una sombra alzó la mirada topándose con unos ojos de azul intenso. El hombre tenía plasmado una sonrisa sínica que se desvaneció al ver la expresión de la joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se sentó a su lado.

Tomoyo cabeceó en señal de negación. Aun no podía producir sonido alguno. Su mente era un mar de ideas y pensamiento que la estaban ahogando.

- Si no te encuentras bien será mejor que vayamos a un doctor. – sugirió con preocupación – Lo que tengas que decirme lo dejamos otro día, cuando te encuentres bien…

-Estoy embarazada – soltó inesperadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Si, me lo confirmaron hace dos días – explicó – los estudios que me hicieron dicen que tengo dos meses de gestación.

-Dos meses… – repitió conmocionado.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

¿Lo que significaba? Claro que lo sabía, al menos de su parte si sabía lo que era esa noticia. ¡Un hijo suyo con la persona que más amaba!

-Veo que no – respondió con reproche al ver el brillo en esos ojos azules – Mírame, estoy esperando un hijo de alguien quien no amo.

Eriol sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo no estaba enamorada de el, es más pareciera que lo odiada desde lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que concibieron a esa criatura.

-Es irónico, ¿no? – expresó enloquecida – una noche de copas y lo que obtengo es un hijo, el cual no deseo.

-No lo digas ­– sermoneó – jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir esas palabras – su rostro se tensó causando un enrojecimiento al máximo – si las vuelves a mencionar… yo… – amenazó.

-Lo siento – dijo sin ánimo – no sé ni lo que digo.

-Sé que si quieres a ese bebé que esperas – comentó amargamente – al que no quieres es al padre.

-Sin embargo, lo hecho… hecho está ­– dijo con resignación – no puedo negarte la paternidad, pero no me pidas que me case contigo ni mucho menos que tratemos de hacer una familia.

-Aunque así lo deseara no lo haría – sonrió – sé como es la vida junto a unos padres que no se aman y solo están unidos por el pretexto de no dejar a los hijos.

La fémina se mordió el labio inferior.

-Lo siento, siento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos – dijo amargamente – No puedo amarte tanto como desearas… pero siempre – tomó una de las manos de Eriol – serás su padre, sin importar que, aquí y ahora nosotros lo cuidaremos y amaremos más que nada en este mundo.

-Sé que es demasiado tarde para sugerirlo – comentó con vergüenza – pero ¿Te parece bien que solo nos veremos cuando haya gente con nosotros?, evitaremos estar los dos a solas, cuando nuestro hijo podremos vernos y hablaremos de forma cortés. Aunque tendremos que decirle la verdad lo más pronto posible.

-¿La verdad? – cuestionó no muy convencida de querer escuchar el resto.

-Si, la verdad. No quiero que crezca viviendo una mentira, sería muy duro si llega a enterarse de la verdad algún día. – un desazón en su boca apareció – Nos reprocharía por no haberle confiado algo tan importante que a también le concierne.

-¡No! No quiero que sepa nada de esto. – cerró sus ojos con fuerza a consecuencia del fuerte vértigo que sentía – Me moriría ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué fue un producto de una noche de despecho y desenfreno?

"Despecho y desenfreno" Un puñal invisible se clavaba cada vez más en su corazón ante las despiadadas palabras de la fémina.

-Aunque suene cruel así es… – lo dijo más para si mismo que para ella – por eso lo amaremos y cuidaremos más que a nada en este mundo, más que nuestras vidas para que este conciente, al saber la verdad, de lo que amamos por quien es , por la persona que se ha convertido. – su alma abandonaba su cuerpo – No por el simple hecho de que por nuestra irresponsabilidad se transformó en una carga.

Meditó las palabras del hombre unos momentos, pero él prosiguió.

-Un hijo siempre es noticia de dicha y felicidad. – sonrió lo más sincero que pudo pese a que se sentía morir.

-Me niego a decirle – reafirmó tajante – y si me entero de que tu le comentas sobre esa noche… – señaló con su dedo juzgador – te juro que me voy con mi hijo para que nunca nos vuelvas a ver en tu vida.

En la vida esperó semejante acto de parte de ella. Podía esperar cualquier cosa… menos lo que le había dicho aquella mujer.

-Eres demasiado necia en situaciones que ni debes y eso será tu perdición. – exclamó con un dejo de resentimiento – Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que haces hoy.

-No más de lo arrepentida que estoy al acostarme contigo. – contestó de forma hiriente – Con una persona que no amo y jamás amaré. – enfatizó – Ese será el gran peso que cargaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

Esas palabras nunca las imaginó que las llegara a oír algún día. Como dolían esas palabras, como si fueran filosos cuchillos clavándose en su pecho. Esas malditas palabras por las que hubiera dado hasta la vida por no haberlas escuchado. Dolían más que nada y aun más cuando había sido dichas por ella: la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

-En cambio yo si te amo. – expresó en forma de ruego – Amando aún más que la primera vez.

Ante dichas palabras la fémina soltó una arrogante risotada en la cual sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería expresar.

-No me hagas reír – pidió con cortesía – Admito que no hice nada por evitar alejarnos…– contuvo su tristeza – no hice nada para acercarme a ti, mientras sufrías. Por eso ya no quiero vivir lo mismo.

-¿Y por eso quieres el divorcio? – interrogó dolido.

-Si.

-Tomaremos el camino fácil separémonos – reclamó con mezcla de ira y malestar – ¿Qué más da?

-No es fácil para mí.

-¿No? Nadie dijo que fuera fácil tener una relación con las personas, pero si no pones de tu parte esto no funcionará… – reprochó indulgente –Quieres dejarme a un lado con la excusa de que seré feliz lejos de ti, con el pretexto de que no me harás sufrir… – a pesar de sus esfuerzos la cólera lo estaba invadiendo – no hables por mi como si supieras a la perfección que es lo que deseo, ¡con un demonios!

Sakura por su parte se sobresaltó por la manera de hablar de su esposo.

-Tú no sabes lo que realmente quiero y por supuesto que yo tampoco sé lo que deseas. – masculló mientras casi la fulminaba con la mirada – Pero huir por la puerta fácil… no creí que fueras de esas personas, Sakura.

La castaña se tambaleó al escuchar como decía el trigueño semejantes palabras. Llenas de odio y de dolor. No se contuvo más y rompió en llanto.

-No sé que hacer siempre he cometido errores una y otra vez – comentaba entre lamentos – Lo más triste es que por culpa de mis actos dañé a la persona que más quería. Cometí un terrible pecado que jamás me lo perdonaré.

-No digas eso estoy seguro que no fue tu intensión causar daño…

Lo iba a contradecir, sin embargo el hombre no se lo permitió.

-¡No me importa si tu pasado se ha manchado de sangre – la tomó fuertemente de los brazos – a consecuencia de un suceso tan monstruoso!

La fémina abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos esmeraldas. ¡¿Lo sabía?! ¿Cómo lo sabía? El miedo penetraba en ella tan feroz como el helado invierno al nevar en un bosque. Shaoran al ver la expresión de su esposa no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

-Tomoyo me contó sobre lo sucedido, con Kizuko.

-¿Qué tanto te contó? – se apresuró a cuestionar a gritos, llena de terror.

Guardó silencio y contempló a su amada. Pudo apreciar sus ojos que reflejaban un pánico descomunal.

-No interesa cuanto daño has hecho… – sacudió a la mujer desviando un tanto la conversación – te has arrepentido cada día de tu vida por ese daño que originaste, con eso es más que suficiente, para saber que realmente no eres una mala persona.

Lloraba con desconsuelo. El sabía que la habían violado y sobretodo que ella había matado.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte. – le manifestó apacible – Confía más en mí, por favor. Sé quien eres hoy y ahora, con eso me basta para amarte. – soltó sus brazos solo para tener la libertad de abrazarla – Todos hemos cometidos errores. Además no soy quien para juzgar tus actos antes cometidos.

Al parecer su esposo desconocía toda la verdad. Aun no estaba al tanto del nombre de la victima.

-Pero si supieras que yo maté a…

-¡Me importa un bledo! aun si has asesinado a tu misma abuela – reclamó – Porque te conozco durante todos estos años, sé que eres una buena persona.

No podía, no se atrevía a sincerarse totalmente con el. ¿Algún día podría tener el suficiente valor como para hacerlo?

-Por eso te pido que no nos divorciemos – la miró directo a los ojos – Hay que darnos una oportunidad… los dos, hay que dárnosla. ¿Vale?

-Si – aceptó sin mucha convicción.

Una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. La aprovecharía tanto como pudiera, ya que a fin de cuentas la verdad saldrá a la luz y cuando ese día llegue; perdería definitivamente a Shaoran…

Continuará.

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de que me regañen diré que es un milagro que actualice esta historia. Ha sido meses llenos de cambios y sorpresas… Pero en fin no quería despedir el año sin antes haber publicado un capitulo más de esta humilde historia. Bueno pasemos a los comentarios.

Sé que ya había mencionado que Sakura había abortado antes, pero sirvió para clavar la espina de quien rayos mató ella. Si meditan sobre **lo que dijo Tomoyo** sobre que está segura que no le guarda rencor… jojojojo **ahí di una pista de quien puede ser **(solo mediten)**. **En cuanto a lo de **Tomoyo y Eriol** seguiré con ese caso, no se preocupen, ahora ya medio aclaré porque tuvieron a Kenshin. **Pronto diré de quien está enamorada realmente **Tomoyo, aunque a estas alturas ya todo el mundo sabrá de quien se trata. Por último a lo referente del divorcio de **Shaoran y Sakura… he decidido no separarlos **y retomar un poco la película en la que me he inspirado (dije inspirado porque como verán esta historia y la otra divergen demasiado) Además para mi así **es más fácil para desarrollar la última situación con la que se cerrará la primera parte de esta historia. **Y por supuesto Sakura nos da más pista sobre a quien mató ajajaja ese Shaoran si sabe sonsacarla… un poco más y la hace decirle todita la verdad.

Estamos a casi nada del final de la primera parte y al punto de mi colapso… que los capítulos que vienen (sobretodo los en específico) están para ponerse frenético, más yo porque no sé aun muy bien como inyectarle adrenalina para manejarlos a la perfección y no se me duerman.

Agradezco a:

**G****abyhyatt****, Kamille – newtype, Celina Sosa** (un agradecimiento muy especial a ella n.n espero dedicarte un capitulo x3) **Magotito-chan y a ¡¡ludita-chan!!**

Por sus comentarios. Espero que haya aclarado sus dudas e incluido correctamente sus sugerencias en la historia. **Muchas gracias que la mayoría me han servido para definir más a detalle el rumbo de esta.** También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen estos capítulos desde el anonimato.

**Les deseo de corazón un feliz fin de año y alegría para todo el 2009, que esta a punto de comenzar, en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**Felices fiestas, se cuidan y hasta luego!**

_**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**_

**Capitulo 14**

**Imperdonable**

La vida nuevamente hace su cruel jugarreta a Sakura, quitándole lo que más ama. Además, por si fuera poco, Tomoyo la culpa de lo sucedido ocasionando una ruptura definitiva a su amistad.

Ken descubre la verdad de su nacimiento ¿Cómo toma esta noticia?

Kizuko cree que se salió con la suya, sin embargo Sakura tomará cartas sobre el asunto. Pero esta decisión ocasionará que cometa un terrible pecado imperdonable.


	14. Chapter 14 Imperdonable

A ti lector que sigues esta historia… mil gracias.

Dedico este capitulo y un especial agradecimiento a mi beta reader, que sin el tendría millones de horrores ortográficos, nada de coherencia (más de la que ya hay) por soportar mi estrés a causa de esta historia y ayudarme en darme grandiosas ideas con tal de no atorarme dentro de la historia.

**Capitulo 14**

**Imperdonable**

Se encontraba sola, una vez más, pese a que estaba rodeada de cientos de personas. Solo conocía menos de la mitad. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba de hecho no le interesaba comer o dormir. Habían pasado escasamente dos días desde lo sucedido. La policía determinó que todo fue un accidente fatal. Pero ella sabía que eso era mentira. Una maldita, ruin y patética mentira. Odiaba tanto la vida, la odiaba con toda su alma y su ser. Era una infeliz desgraciada que solo buscaba como reírse a costa de su infortunio.

Solamente estaba sentada en una fría, amplia y fina banca hecha de caoba. Los rayos del sol, que pasaba a través del gran vitral de centenares de colores, daban de lleno en una parte de su suave mejilla. La cual aun se hallaba húmeda por las lágrimas derramadas. Ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de limpiar esa evidencia de sus sentimientos… de su odio.

-Sakura – la llamó amablemente un hombre.

Como era de esperarse no hubo contestación de ninguna forma. Desde lo sucedido no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Era como una muñeca fina, luciendo un hermoso vestido frente a un escaparate.

-Por favor, Sakura – comentó desesperado – sé algo sobre lo que estas pasando. No eres la única que ha perdido a un ser querido…

La mujer ni se inmutó. Al ver esto prefirió no decir nada más, era inútil.

-¿Cómo está? – se acercó otra persona a preguntar.

-Sigue igual – suspiró melancólico – no sé que hacer... no me gusta verla de esa forma.

-Será mejor darle tiempo – sugirió para después irse a atender a la demás gente.

El hombre asintió con pesadez. Así que decidió salir un momento afuera para despejar su cabeza llena de ideas. Hecho un último vistazo a la mujer que había dejado ahí sentada.

-Espero que también puedas superar esto, Sakura – susurró al aire.

El lugar poco a poco se iba vaciando. El momento del adiós definitivo se acercaba. Sin embargo, ella aún se rehusaba a admitirlo. No podía haber muerto. No podía haberla dejado sola… Realmente no podía…

Su corazón se inundó en una mezcla de ira y desaliento. Estrujó su vestido con tal fuera que sus nudillos de tornaron de color blanco. Maldecía a la vida una y otra vez, pero eso no le regresaría a esa persona. El dolor era insoportable. Se extendía como veneno en todo su cuerpo. No podía respirar, era tan doloroso. Una agonía el solo pensar que aun seguía ella con vida… ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba sin cesar. Aunque nunca llegaba la respuesta a sus oídos. Deseaba destruir, golpear, deshacer todo lo que pudieran sus manos. Anhelaba desaparecer todo lo que hacía constar que aun seguía con vida, devastar esa estúpida ilusión.

¿Qué era el vivir? Nada. Una inútil existencia. Una existencia que solo venía a sufrir. Una patética existencia que solo viene a ver como el destino puede burlarse de ella. En donde las personas la iban dejando sola sin importarles lo que podía sentir después. ¿Acaso no valía su existencia? ¿No era importante para las personas? Así de simple la dejaban atrás. Fácilmente se deslindaban de ella. La botaban como si no valiera la pena tenerla a lado suyo. Como si fuera un juguete del cual ya se habían aburrido.

Levantó la vista hasta topar con una caja. En ella reposaba un bello ornamento de varias flores, pero que poseían algo en común: todas eran blancas. Decidida se irguió de su asiento con la finalidad de salir de aquel lugar. Hecho una última mirada a aquella caja. No había visto su contenido desde que la habían traído. Cerró sus ojos. Tenía miedo de ver lo que había adentro de ese ataúd. Miedo de imaginar como se hallaba esa persona que tanto quería. No podía, no se atrevía a acercarse. Se negaba a guardar el último recuerdo de su imagen estando de esa forma. Sin embargo, quería despedirse. Decirle tantas cosas que quedaron inconclusas, que quedaron en el alma… en el corazón. Lentamente, paso a paso, fue recorriendo ese camino que llevaba directo a esa persona. Cada paso que daba se volvía más y más pesado. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar el lugar se inundó de ruido provocado por pasos vehementes de alguien. Al darse la vuelta para mirar de quien se trataba, recibió una bofetada. El golpe resonó por toda la zona.

-¡Tú! – gritó iracunda – ¡¿Por qué?!

Sakura solo abrió sus ojos lo más que podía para ver que no se trataba de su imaginación.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que matar?! – vociferó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que la castaña no respondía a su pregunta.

No concebía la situación que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante. Su amiga había aparecido de la nada para propiciarle una tremenda cachetada.

-¡Respóndeme! – la sujeto con fuerza de sus brazos para sacudirla, al hacer esto las lágrimas que aun se mantenían en sus mejillas, finalmente cayeron al piso – ¿Qué esperas? Di algo.

Ella tenía razón. Sabía que fue la verdadera culpable de su muerte. Sakura no abogaría nada a su favor. Se merecía que la inculpara, que le reprochara, que la odiara por el pecado que acababa de cometer.

-Si no dices nada te obligaré por la fuerza ­– la amenazó.

Su prima observó su cara roja por la ira contenida. Al ver sus ojos añiles, apreció como la fulminaba, como la maldecía una y otra vez, como deseaba condenarla en el infierno. De pronto sintió un agudo dolor en la otra mejilla, que no había sido bofeteada. En cambio Tomoyo se preparaba para seguir con lo que había empezado. La trigueña cerró sus ojos para recibir el daño, pero no lo recibió. Preguntándose mentalmente, el porque del motivo, abrió sus ojos. Su amiga había detenido su mano justo en el aire.

-Puedo pasar el hecho de que te casaras con él. Que trataras de divorciarte y hasta hacerle daño a causa de tu intento de suicidio. – dijo con voz lúgubre sin despegar su vista del suelo – Que lo atormentaras por no haberle confiado sobre tu pasado. Que le quitaras la oportunidad de ser padre. – paró un instante, apretó su puño para contener su ira con el fin de no volver a agredir a la castaña – Pero, no logro ni lograré perdonarte que se haya muerto por tu culpa – clavó sus ojos en los de ella – Sé que no fue tu verdadera intención arrebatarle la vida. Sin embrago, si no fuera por ti él aun estuviera vivo.

La fémina se tambaleó. Ya no tenía fuerzas para que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Empezaba a debatirse el porque esa actitud por parte de la morena. Sin embargo, la propia Tomoyo se adelantó a confesarle.

-¿Sabes? – cuestionó – Pese a que te hice creer que había encontrado el verdadero amor en Eriol… era mentira. Una farsa. Siempre amé en secreto a tu esposo – su prima la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo – Claro, Eriol también estuvo al tanto de todo. Incluso aun cuando Ken nació.

La castaña prefirió no comentar ni decir nada. Su cabeza estaba inundada de pensamientos. Ideas sin sentido rondaban en su cabeza. No fue capaz de poner orden a lo que daba vueltas en su mente.

-Oculté mis sentimientos ante tu esposo y mi hijo por temor a perder más de lo que podría soportar. ¡Por cobarde! – gimoteó – Nunca había sentido el miedo que provoca la soledad. Pero cuando me empecé a enamorar de Shaoran comencé a sentirlo. Tenía temor de estar sola si revelaba la verdad que habitaba solo en mi corazón. Si lo exteriorizaba el se alejaría de mi con tal de evitar un daño mayor tanto hacia ti como a mi. Además no me atreví a cruzar la línea ante Shaoran porque al pensar en ti… en lo que sentirías… me remordía la conciencia – sus manos temblaban – Supuse que todo estaría bien al engañarme a mi misma. Pensar que lo que empezaba a sentir por Shaoran solo era fraternidad. Sin embargo, día con día ese amor creció hasta hacerse insoportable. De solo imaginar que tu eras a quien miraba con tanto amor, la que recibía esas caricias… conocer aquellas palabras… – la ferocidad con que cerró sus puños hizo que sus uñas se incrustaran en las palmas de las manos, causándole un gran daño – Temía decírselo a él por miedo a que se alejara al punto de que se desvaneciera ese pequeño vinculo de amistad entre él y yo. Atesoraba esa cercanía más que a mi vida. –comenzó a derramar lágrimas descontroladamente – Por miedo a perder todo no me arriesgué a su debido tiempo y ahora… he perdido hasta mi el alma y mi corazón.

No soportando más, Tomoyo se desplomó, haciéndose daño en las rodillas pero poco le importó. Lo que realmente no podía soportar era el dolor y sufrimiento en su interior que desgarraba su alma. Sakura se limitó a observar como lloraba amargamente aquella mujer.

-Te odio – expresó más serena, clavando la mirada en el piso – te odio por lo que has hecho. ¡Te odio por el daño que me acabas de hacer! – bajando aun más su mirada y con resignación agregó – Antes tenía miedo a la soledad, ahora elijo caminar por ese sendero, sin compañía de nadie, por que lo merezco. Los cobardes deben de estar solos para que paguen las estupideces cometidas sin afectar a aquellos que le dan su cariño a dichos cobardes. Por esa razón aquí se termina nuestra amistad, L…– se detuvo en seco como si hubiera cometido un terrible error al mencionarlo – No, tu no eres más una Lee tu eres – dijo más para si – Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura, quien creía que no podía sentir más dolor en su corazón sintió una estaca clavándose en su pecho. Silenciosamente una lágrima salió de su ojo hasta perderse en el vacío. Por más que deseara decir las palabras acordes a esta situación no podía manifestar sonido alguno. Ahora más que nunca anhelaba la muerte. Como quien se aferra a la vida cuando ve que esta peligra.

-¿Porque? – se repetía una y otra vez – ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así?

-Si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, madre.

-Tu no comprendes… esa no fue mi intención, el causarte este daño – vociferó indignada – solo lo hice por tu bien.

– ¿Por mi bien? – preguntó incrédulo – Mi bien hubiera sido que me dijeras la verdad sobre mi nacimiento. ¡Los dos me han mentido todo este tiempo!

El joven miró a ambos padres con una furia inextinguible. No daba crédito a semejante engaño. Un engaño que había durado 19 años.

-Ken, tranquilízate por favor – rogó desesperada.

-¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¿Crees que podré tranquilizarme?

-Hijo tranquilízate por favor, tu siempre has sido un chico correcto y analítico que no se deja llevar por sus emociones…

-¡Al bledo mi mente fría! – reclamó – ¿No comprendes como me siento? Al saber que soy un hijo no deseado.

-¡Ken! – le llamó la atención al chico – no importa las circunstancias en las que se te concibió, tu fuiste querido…

-¡Mentira! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Sé muy bien que mientes!

-¡Eriol, di algo! – chilló con frenesí.

Sin embargo el mencionado no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto, es más no había hecho nada desde que la bomba de la verdad había causado grandes estragos. Ante tal actitud Kenshin se limitó a reír irónicamente.

-Que bien madre, ahora pides apoyo de mi padre… – ironizó – ¡Aun cuando tu nunca quisiste que el lo fuera! Por eso digo que no fui deseado… tu querías que hubiera sido hijo de…

-¡Cállate Ken! – ordenó enérgicamente Eriol – solo te pediré que sobre ese tema no expreses lo que piensas – explicó en tono serio –, puesto que eso no te incumbe a ti. Es un asunto entre tu madre y yo, y nadie más.

-No puedo creer que tu estuvieras de acuerdo en todo esto desde el principio, – comentó incrédulo – dejaste que mi madre pisoteara el amor que sientes por ella. Nunca fue correcto que no tomara en debida consideración tus sentimientos.

-Como dije antes – destacó con frialdad – es un asunto que no te compete. Así que por favor no te metas en donde no debes, Ken.

El joven miró con asombro a su padre. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿No le correspondía ese tema? Claro que le concernía puesto que el fue un producto de un error cometido por sus progenitores. Un error que había durado muchos años.

-Tu no tienes ningún derecho de juzgar que si los actos que hemos realizado han sido bueno o malos – demandó – Nosotros no juzgamos tus medidas tomadas ni antes ni después de este día. Tu madre y yo hicimos a lo que nuestro juicio era lo correcto. Tal vez fue todo lo contrario, pero como sabes la mentalidad de cada persona es distinta. Si para ti un acto es correcto quizás para Tomoyo o para mi es indebido. Es tan relativo el concepto del bien y del mal… – formó una mueca con sus labios parecida a una sonrisa – porque depende del punto de vista de cada persona, además de las circunstancias en que basa la toma de sus decisiones.

-Digas lo que digas nada justifica el daño que me acaban de hacer ustedes dos – expresó con amargura – Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira con una verdad atroz.

-No te pido que me perdones por lo que hice – confesó apacible – Tu madre me dio una maravillosa oportunidad al dejarme ser tu padre. No negaré que me hubiera gustado haberme casado con ella – miró a la susodicha con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría – Pero no se puede obtener todo en a vida – sonrió.

-Me parece bien porque no estoy buscando que me pidas perdón, padre. No quiero tus disculpas ni las de mi madre.

-¡Ken! – exclamó con asombro Tomoyo.

-Es la verdad madre – contestó de una forma cruel – No quiero pedir perdón ni que me lo pidan a mi. Solo son unos mentirosos, mentirosos egoístas que no piensan más que en sí mismos. ¡No piensan el daño que ocasionan, a quienes los rodean, por su ruin interés!

Los gritos de aquel joven fueron cortados por el sonido en seco de una bofetada. Una mano delicada de un blanco sin igual había marcado su mejilla, dejando un rastro rojizo en ella. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Un silencio pesado e incómodo. La fémina no podía creer las palabras que había escuchado hace poco. No daba crédito alguno a sus oídos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo no podía contener esa mezcla de enojo y miedo ante lo que había dicho ese muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

El hombre perdía su paciencia ante la mujer. Había venido a su departamento reclamándole miles de cosas. Realmente comenzaba a pensar que ella era una gran molestia; había echado por la borda un estupendo viernes por la noche. Suspiró su último aliento de entereza y respondió

- Todo lo que hice fue por una apuesta – dijo con voz sorda – ¡Por el amor del cielo niña!, que te entre muy bien esto en tu pequeña cabecita lerda. Me hice pasar por tu enamorado solo para ganar una apuesta. Te trataba bien, te decía palabras lindas, te acariciaba y te besaba por una simple razón: ganar dinero. ¿Cómo crees que alguien se va a fijar en ti?

Sakura se quedó helada. Mientras tanto aquel muchacho se limitó a escudriñarla meticulosamente para finalmente soltar una carcajada. La chica no podía concebir el descaro de quien le contestaba. Si esa clase de palabras hubiera escuchado tiempo atrás le hubiera provocado un terrible dolor, aunque en menor grado de lo que sentía ahora. No, no solo era dolor lo que albergaba su corazón. También el odio y deseo de hacer daño corría por sus venas. Esa sed de venganza pronto se apoderó de ella.

-Por favor – rogó sarcásticamente – que estúpida eres al creer que yo podía fijarme en alguien como tú que eres poca cosa. Si hubieras visto mis esfuerzos que realizaba cada vez que tenía que besarte – sus facciones expresaron repudio hacia ella – Pero no negaré que tienes buen cuerpo.

La castaña tensó su cuerpo como a la defensiva. Limitándose solamente a escuchar con atención.

-Así que decidí aumentar la puesta – rió eufórico – Si, lograba acostarme contigo sería un tercio más de lo ya antes acordado. Pensé que era pan comido y que te quitaría tu virginidad a lo mucho en un par de meses. Me equivoqué, siempre ponías pretextos para evitar vernos a solas. – su mirada cambió a una más dura – Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en ¡un año! Como bien sabes, a estas alturas, me desespero fácilmente. Te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca accederías a costarte conmigo – se mofó a sus anchas – Por esa razón opté por lo más sencillo: tomarte quisieras o no. Ni loco echaría a la borda mi tiempo desperdiciado en ti. Valioso tiempo que puede haber gastado con alguien más digno. Además ¡Imagínate todo el dinero que me iban a dar! Dinero que iba a ganar por una miseria el como haberme acostado con…

La chica se había acercado al el, lo suficiente como alcanzar a apropiarle un a tremenda bofetada. Sin embargo, Kizuko fue más rápido que ella y logró detenerle, incluso antes de que pudiera rozarle el viento ocasionado por el movimiento de la mano.

-No te pases de lista, idiota – la amenazó sin soltar su mano – Vete con cuidado – estrujó con fuerza el brazo de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano tiró con fuerza el cabello castaño. Sin importar que la chica chillara de dolor – porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Después de terminar su amenaza la lanzó con descomunal ímpetu al suelo. La trigueña se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, quejándose lo más silenciosamente posible del daño recibido. El moreno rió estridentemente como si quisiera humillar aun más a la persona que ya quedaba cerca de sus pies. Pequeña e indefensa. Una mísera alma que no valía ni la saliva gastada en aquella conversación. Tan ínfima que el peor de los insectos asquerosos era un tesoro a su comparación.

-Esta bien – comentó con voz allende – Yo desconozco lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Kizuko se carcajeo ante lo dicho por la castaña. Si se detenía a escuchar las palabras de aquella insulsa perdería más de su valioso tiempo y había agotado su vehemencia como para estar en la misma cocina que ella. Giró sobre sus propios talones, dándole la espalda. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Pero… – se levantó lentamente del piso sin dejar de ver sus pies. Su cabello cubría su rostro. Su figura era espectral – yo si sé de lo que soy capaz de hacer...te.

Su mano alcanzó la base de los cuchillos que se hallaba a su costado. Lentamente sacó un deba bocho* de esta. El sonido filoso que produjo el objeto, al salir de la base, hizo que el chico virara hacia el lugar donde había escuchado ese turbador ruido. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que presenciaba. Sakura se acercaba hacia él con gran agilidad, sosteniendo aquel enorme cuchillo.

Yo si lo sé perfectamente, Kizuko – empezó a reír de una forma tétrica – y ahora tú también ¡lo sabrás!

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya sé, ya sé u.u me tardé un siglo en actualizar x.x pero es que no saben los meses que pasé xS fue un terrible trimestre para mi y de puro milagro no me quedé debiendo una materia… Es horrible ¿saben? Me pasaron a la tarde (la escuela solo da materias en la tarde a partir de un determinado trimestre de mi carrera xS) y para el colmo hacer el servicio. Ok no están pesado lo que hago, aun, ya que me amenazaron que como ya sé cosas me traerán de arriba abajo.

En fin en enero ya tenía la primera situación (en los capítulos divido los capítulos en situaciones, que generalmente son tres por capitulo) Pero inicié el trimestre y con las cosas no me acomodaba para poder seguir escribiendo. Luego salí de viaje, después me enfermé de la gripa y no podía pensar con claridad. Y para rematar la influeza tipo A ataca a mi país (México) ya me tiene hasta el colmo .# ¡Dios que meses! Este año (censurado) ha sido (censurado) disculpen no me pude contener.

**Vale después de mi tocho-discurso empecemos a comentar el episodio:**

Lo primero ¿Que es el mentado Deba bocho?

**Deba bocho*** _**(literalmente cuchillo de trinchar puntada) o Deba Fischmesser (en alemán) Es un cuchillo que apareció en el periodo Edo. Es de diferentes tañamos que va desde los 10 cm. Su hoja es afilada por un solo lado. Son bueno para cortes a través de los huesos y la piel. Generalmente se usan para cortar carne y pescado. Además de que le parte de atrás de la hoja se utiliza para reprimir conchas de crustáceos con la finalidad de romperlas. **_

Ahora bien ZAZ! Ya se supo a **quien amó**** Tomoyo** xD su amor imposible u.u y que puedo decir? Ya la mayoría tenía sus sospechas x3 **Si, fue muy dura** Tomoyo, pero ya saben a veces cuando **estamos dolidos o enojados decimos cosas sin pensar**… Tomoyo es el claro ejemplo. Y si no basto ese ejemplo… tenemos otro!! Ajajaja el de Ken x.x pobre **Tomoyo y Eriol, no desearía estar en sus zapatos u.u ****Ken**** no es de actitud azotada** **pero verán es adolescente y se siente engañado** por las dos únicas personas que más confiaba en todo el mundo. Así que díganme si no es para azotarse aunque sea un poco? Ajajaja (ya después diré en que acabó todo, ok? No se preocupen) El último punto del capitulo: **Sakura**** y su venganza** x3 bueno en este capitulo no hay sangre xD pero no me vean feo ya tendrán sangre xD ajajaja antes del final de la primera parte. Ajajaja ahora ya podré concluir y no sugerir: **"En la cocina con un deba bocho y fue Sakura" **gané!! Ajajajaja (sabrán el chiste para quienes hayan visto o jugado ¿quien? o ¿Quién fue el asesino? O ¿Quien es el culpable? o sus variantes) Ah si, si se preguntan quien es el muerto que se habla durante la pelea de Sakura y Tomoyo, es ni más ni menos que Xiao Lang… (¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿PORQUE? ¿CUANDO?) eso será resuelto en otro capitulo y en parte porque como dije me baso en cierta película y para llevar acabo la segunda parte… necesito muerto a Xiao TT_TT me odiaran cuando sepan como murió.

**Agradezco a: **

whiteratreturns, gabyhyatt, ayame-li y Celina Sosa

**Por sus** **comentarios**, (gracias chicos!!! Por sus comentario que me motivan n.n) también a cada una de las **personas que han agregado la alerta** a la historia para saber cada vez que se **actualiza. **Claro, **también a aquellas** personas que **han agradado la historia dentro de sus favoritas y** por último (pero no menos importante) a las **personas que siguen la historia desde el anonimato xD **muchas gracias!!!! En serio que realmente me motiva a seguir quemándome los sesos y volverme loca a causa de esta historia x3 ajajaja na~ no tengo con que agradecerles TT_TT (mel llorando de emoción)

Se cuidan y hasta luego!!

**Avances del Capitulo 15:**

Touya y Sakura al fin hacen las pases, ahora empezarán a comportarse como verdaderos hermanos y pactan guardar un terrible secreto.

Tomoyo tendrá que irse a estudiar al extranjero, sin embargo siente un terrible presentimiento entre la relación de su prima con Mirou. Además el contacto con ella pronto desaparece…

Fujitaka advierte a Shaoran del peligro que corre si se casa con la castaña.


End file.
